Reject Sister
by dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing
Summary: Hermione has magic and Daddy found out about it. When dad doesn't like something he chucks it away. Dad doesn't like magic so now he's going to give Hermione away, to England and give her to new people to live with. But what if she comes back? Sam was only 2, he doesn't remember her, but a few years on and there's a brunette helping with their hunt, trying to find their dad,
1. Outsider

**So this is a Crossover between Supernatural and Harry Potter, and I don't own either of them.**

**Summary: When Sam looks back to his earliest memories, he can sometimes see this girl, around 6, when he was about 2, but no one ever mentions her, so why should he? All he can remember is a girl with bushy brown hair, but he can only remember that. He doesn't ask questions about her, most of the time he forgets that she existed or maybe she didn't. He didn't really know what to think, until a 19 year old girl turns up by the Impala and wants to talk to them.**

**A/N= OK this popped into my head and I thought I could do it. It's going to go from before Dean was born to about when he was 6, then switch to Hermione at certain points at Hogwarts, though you'll see why. It will have Sam reflecting upon her as well as John. I don't know where it will end. **

**I'm also not sure when Dean's birthday is so I'm going to be using Hermione's instead which is the 19****th**** of September, 1979.**

* * *

**-SP&HP-**

**Early February 1979**

Mary Winchester had just gone to have a check-up. She didn't tell her husband John, it was nothing really, just a virus.

She walked down the road to the Hospital, shivering at the cold that had settled about Lawrence, Kansas, it wasn't cold enough for snow but definitely not warm enough to go outside without a coat on. Mary walked up to the front desk at the Hospital to ask for just a regular check-up and was directed down the corridor and to the third door on the left.

She was told to take a seat by the Doctor who had a gentle voice but still managed to be firm. Mary told him what had been happening.

"I've just been sick, vomiting every morning for a week or so and I've been more tired then usual, it's just a bug right?"

"Of course, it should be nothing, but these are also symptoms of early pregnancy. Would you mind telling me when you last had your period?"

"S-six weeks ago. I just remembered. But how? We used protection and everything! Oh God, we aren't ready for this!"

"Mrs Winchester it is possible, nothing is 100% affective. I'm sure you and your husband will be fine at the end of 8 months, you are 5 weeks pregnant. If you want to confirm it, you can have a pregnancy test at home, and I can schedule and ultrasound test for you in the Maternity Ward for around 2 weeks' time, if you'd like?"

"T-That would be great, thank you. I think I have to get home now." Mary was nervous, she was going to have a baby, a little child just hers and John's._ John. _Oh God, how was she going to tell him this?!

She left hastily, rushing out the door, down the corridor, out of the hospitable, back through her front door, up to her room and fell lazily onto the bed.

She planned how to tell John. Should she just come out with it? Should she drop subtle hints? No, he probably wouldn't get them. Oh God, she had no idea.

Downstairs she heard the door open and John walked upstairs. Mary was laying on the bed so her husband came in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"_So, honey how are-"_

"I'm pregnant."

….

She could have done it better than that.

Oops.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**Mid February 1979**

This time Mary went to the hospital she brought her husband, just for support, and also, he wanted to see his child. It was only last week John had adjusted to the idea of having a kid. He was really happy, he would smile anytime he looked anywhere near Mary or her stomach. He was completely devoted to her, she could say she wanted anything in the world and he would go get it for her, just to keep her satisfied. She knew that it was going to get harder, more aches, more tiredness, sickness and cravings but she just couldn't wait until she first felt the baby kick, or the first time she'll see it, or the first step, or word, first teeth, nursery, school, loosing teeth, high school, first relationship, first heartbreak, first car, first house, and first grandchild. She wanted to be here for it all, she wouldn't want to miss a thing that happened in its life, no matter how trivial or sad, or happy it might make her. She knew this might not happen as her old occupation as a hunter might affect this, but it didn't matter what kind of demon, werewolf, spirit, hell, even God himself, but no-one would touch her children, not as long as she was around to stop it. Mary was only 24, but that wouldn't stop her, she had only given up hunting 3 years ago, when she had met John, her reflexes should still be sharp.

She could imagine their baby now, with John's hair colour but her curls, his warm chocolate eyes but her facial structure. Or her eyes and blonde hair, but John's structure. Whether her baby will be a boy or a girl, they will be beautiful, and _hers_.

"Right this way Mrs Winchester, have a seat."

She was brought out of her train of thought by a different Doctor this time, a woman. Mary did as instructed and lifted her top up, exposing her still flat stomach. The Doctor added a cold gel to her stomach and then turned to the screen, and placed an odd contraption on her abdomen. John sat on the chair next to her, holding her hand as she turned her head to the screen. Moving the scanner she said, "And right here is one."

Mary was too busy admiring her child to notice what the doctor had said, but John caught it. "Wait, what do you mean one?"

"Well, you're having twins. Didn't you know that from earlier? Here you are, baby no.1 and over here," She moved the scanner again, to a different position on Mary's stomach. "And here is the other." The couple's faces were the picture of shock. _Twins, two babies! _They were going to have twins!

"We can't tell the gender yet, it's too early, you are only 8 weeks pregnant. You will have to wait for a month or so. When can we next have an appointment?"

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**Early March 1979**

It's a boy and a girl. A baby boy and a little girl that will no doubt be spoiled by their parents and their Uncle Bobby, who they have decided will be the godfather, not that they've told him yet. They didn't really know who should be their godmother but they had another six months to figure that out. As well as names, they still couldn't decide on names. For the boy they fought between Aaron, Dean and Noah. They just couldn't decide. Mary loved the name Aaron but John was insistent on the name Dean.

For their baby girl, Amelia, Scarlett, Reagan, none of the names fit. They had looked in so many baby name books but none of them seemed to work. No name seems to ring quite right, always sounding a bit off to their ears.

Until Mary was looking at her quite large bookshelf and saw Shakespeare's _The Winter's Tale _and remembered the name Hermione. Hermione Winchester, Her-my-oh-knee Winchester. It fit, as well as it being one of Mary's favourite characters!

"John!" Mary shouted to her husband who was currently trying to focus on the game on the TV. "John! What about Hermione?"

"Hermione….sounds good. You can call her Hermione if I can call our son Dean."

"Deal."

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**18****th**** September 1979**

The nursery was finished, done in all pastel colours with demon traps in the rungs, on the ceiling, under tables, in wardrobes, wherever they could fit them. They had two cots set up in white, next to each other and only a short distance from the master bedroom. A while ago, to be thoroughly prepared, Mary had gone shopping with John to buy a double pushchair, nappies, and (a stroller? And diapers for those who don't understand) clothes and bibs, bottles and everything they would need for a few months.

John was terrified when she bought all this stuff, at the mere thought of changing a nappy, but Mary had told him to get over it soon because she was not doing it all herself.

Mary was heavily pregnant, in fact her due date was two days ago and she was getting worried. That was until just after dinner when her water broke. John panicked grabbed the bag by the door and helped Mary into the car to get her to hospital while instructing her to breathe. Mary would have found his flustered state very amusing, if not for the fact that contractions were gripping her at odd intervals and made her have to concentrate with the quick bursts of pain.

They quickly got to hospital and into a room where a midwife was waiting for them. The nurse told John to wait outside the room when Mary was in labour, which he felt very strongly against. Why couldn't he be there for his wife? He sat down outside and either thought or paced. He fell asleep once or twice. It was 21:13 when Mary's water broke.

At 6:26, almost 10 hours later, Dean Winchester was born. That was when John was brought into the room. He walked in nervous as he heard the loud cries of his first child. He wondered slowly to Mary who was smiling tiredly with a new-born baby in her arms, a baby that was then quickly thrust into his father's arms as Mary let out a quick scream of pain, their daughter was coming.

At 6:32, six minutes later, Hermione Winchester was born. Mary held here daughter while John held his son. Dean was perfect and beautiful, all pink and soft. He looked so small in the hands of his father. He had very fair blond hair that he could see he got straight from his mum and the most amazing green eyes ever, the colour of a forest when the sun shines. He had a very powerful set of lungs too. This was his son. Mary looked up from coddling a small pink bundle and smiled at him.

"They are perfect and amazing and ours. Do you wanna swap for a bit?" She held out their daughter who he took quickly and passed over his son.

His daughter was even smaller then her brother, if that was possible. Where her brother looked like his mum, she very obviously took after her dad. She had dark brown hair, the same of his, and a lot of it which surprised him. She also had his eyes, a brown that seemed like melted chocolate. He had a feeling that he was going to be chasing away boys with a baseball bat in a few years. As if he would let them anywhere near her.

"Dean and Hermione Winchester, hello you two."

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**Mid November, 1982**

Hermione and Dean were the closest sibling that she had seen in a long time, granted they were only four. The years had gone by fast, they had taken their first steps when they were 14 months old, which happened to be towards each other, which John and Mary found amusing and adorable. Their first Christmas was perfect and every year they had gotten more than enough presents, but they couldn't help it. Hermione was daddy's princess and in his eyes could do no wrong, Dean however was a mamma's boy through and through.

Hermione, now at the age of four had long dark brown hair that was sort of auburn as well, her eyes had stayed the same chocolate colour but had gained some green and blue flecks in them. She had golden skin from always being in the sun and managing to keep her tan. She had a button nose that her brother shared as well as the heart shaped face of her mother.

Dean had a dirty blond hair colour with the same candy apple green eyes, same skin tone as his sister but most of the features from his father. He was undoubtedly going to handsome and a heartbreaker when he got older.

They looked nothing alike apart from a few rare features, but their personalities are similar enough. They were both stubborn, and both knew how to beg and cry to get what they wanted. They were both adventurous and reckless and they loved their family. Dean was his sister's best friend and vice versa.

Dean and Mya as he had called her (his young mouth couldn't quite get all around the long name) were playing in the nursery once again when Mary called them down for dinner one night in November.

"Honey, what would you think of getting a baby brother?" Mary asked them while they were eating.

"Cool!" They said in unison. To most it would be creepy but the family were used to it by now.

"I want a wittle bwother!" Hermione said, still struggling with pronouncing her words.

"Yeah it would be awesome!" Dean agreed. Mary and John turned to look at each other and grinned. They had been wanting another child for a while now, not because they didn't love Mya and Dean, but because they wanted a big family. Now, in November, Mary was 3 months pregnant, and the kids had already been asking mummy why her tummy was getting bigger.

"Good because in May you might be getting one! Now, what should we call him?" John said, trying to fight the grin off his face.

"Sammy!" The twins yell out immediately.

"Sammy it is then."

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**May 2****nd**** 1983**

Mary had gone into labour early this morning and once again John had freaked out. It was better than before though, now they had done this once it wasn't as much of a panic.

This time though, they had two very excited and energetic four year old with them. Sam was taking his time, it had been over 10 hours by now and John was just praying that she was alright. As well as thanking God that his twins had finally gone to sleep. Not that he didn't love them unconditionally, but jeez where they annoying when they wanted to be! The questions never seemed to cease, especially for Mya, she was the most curious little girl he had ever met. Dean didn't ask as many questions but John was considering tying him down, he was all over the goddamn hospital! They had started and almost finished pre-school by now and he was constantly told that he had the smartest little girl and the bravest little boy.

But it's true that that can go too far. For the first couple of hours by the door of the hospital room, John had tried to answer as many questions as he could without scaring his children for life. One thought John had while he was waiting was that his children would be starting school soon, kindergarten, only 4 more months and they would be. That terrified him, they seemed to be growing up too fast. It just seemed like they were bringing the twins home yesterday but in a matter of months they are going to school! The thought that followed this was if any boy tries to date my daughter they'd have another thing coming, which might sound silly to you and me, she was only four, but John was incredibly protective of her.

Around 8:12 Sam Winchester was born and John, Dean and Hermione were allowed to visit the new addition to the family.

Sammy which he was immediately called by his older siblings, looked a lot like Hermione did, which surprised him, they had the same colour hair and same features as Hermione had when she was tiny, only same had blue-green eyes from his mother. He was gorgeous, and he could tell that his big brother and sister loved him entirely, the way that nothing in the room could distract them from Sam was a big point. What else could keep two four year olds attention that well?

He went over and sat next to Mary in her bed, who smiled tiredly at him but held Sam, supporting his head. John lifted up the two giggling toddlers and placed them in his lap where they all held the new baby together.

"Welcome the family, Sammy…"

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**2****nd**** September 1983**

Sammy was more spoilt then the twins that was for sure, but instead of just John and Mary, who could be persuaded out of buying something, if the twins wanted to get something for Sammy, then the puppy-dog eyes come out, and occasionally tears, and who could really say no to them. That meant Sammy was adored by his mother, loved by his father, practically worshipped by his siblings. In fact, it was almost like Dean and Mya were his parents and John and Mary just popped in occasionally to help.

John had just managed to put the twins to bed that night after dinner, they had wanted to stay up past their bed time to watch this new episode of Sesame Street that they had fallen in love with when they had first seen it. I mean, brightly coloured puppets that sing and dance? Every kids dream! Mya loved Animal and Elmo but Dean's all-time favourite was the Cookie Monster (I** agree with them, Sesame Street was the best kids show!) **but John thought it was stupid, he bared it just because it kept them quiet for an hour or two. After that had been done John went downstairs to watch TV.

About half an hour later, Mya had awoken and woken up Dean as well, when Mary had gone to check on them. She sighed lightly through her nose and said, "How about we go say good night to Sammy, and then you go back to sleep."

Her kids were up and out of bed immediately and raced to Sammy's room. Mary walked in holding their hands.

"C'mon, let's say goodnight to your brother,"

Dean and Mya ran up either side of the cot, lent over it and whispered "Night Sammy," then kissed him on the forehead. Mary then walked forwards, bent down and said "Goodnight love." She then kissed Sam on the forehead as well. She picked up Hermione and turned to walked back as John entered the room.

"Hey Dean, Mya."

"Daddy!" Dean ran forwards and into John's arms while John walked towards Mary, gave her a quick peck on the cheek to both the girls.

"Do you think Sammy's big enough to toss around a football yet?"

The question that was quite obvious made the twins laugh and giggle 'no'.

"Sweet dreams, Sam."

They then went to put their children back to bed, read a quick story to them both to fall asleep, and left with a kiss on their heads. Mary went to bed as she was tired from a long day, and John went back downstairs to watch TV and promptly fell asleep in front of it. An hour or two later, the baby monitor went off, waking up Mary.

"John, it's your turn." She turned around to wake her husband but when she saw that he wasn't there she rolled her eyes and went to check up on her baby. She yawned as she stumbled down the corridor from lack of sleep and walked into Sam's room. John was standing there in front of the cot.

"John?" He didn't turn round to greet her so she just assumed it was one of those days and turned back to go back to bed. Back in the corridor a light was flickering, which made Mary suspicious, but she hadn't hunted for 6 years, there wouldn't be an attack now. It was probably just a light that needed changing. She went over and tapped it a few times until the light flickered back on and stayed there. Mary turned around again to finally get some sleep when she noticed the TV downstairs was on. It was most likely just John and he didn't turn it off when he went upstairs. She slowly made her way down and noticed John was passed out in front of the TV with beers next to the chair. For a moment she thought that this was just a normal thing but then she remembered why she was up in the first place.

"SAM!"

She ran back up the stairs yelling Sammy the whole time, nearly tripping over her long night gown when she was up the last few steps and caught herself on the banister. She kept running to Sam's room when she turned to look at her child and there was no one there. Had she just imagined it?

A scream filled the house and woke up John immediately. It was Mary!

"Mary!" He shot out of his chair and up to where he heard the scream come from, Sam's nursery. The whole precious seconds he was running up the stair he was thinking, 'Not Sammy, not Mary, Not Sammy, not Mary, Not Sammy, not Mary' like a chant in his head. He barrelled into Sam's room and flicked on the lights. No-one here. Thank God, he thought as he exhaled. John walked over to check on his baby boy and leant over to give him a kiss on the forehead. When he pulled back he noticed a drop of red liquid fall from somewhere above him and onto Sammy's pillow. Blood. He looked up and saw his wife plastered to the ceiling, still barely alive with a big gash in her stomach. Her hair was fanned out beneath her, her arms and legs splayed out to the sides. Her left leg was twisted at an odd angle and he immediately knew that it was broken. He fell to the floor in shock.

"NO! MARY!"

A fire lit from somewhere behind her and started to consume the ceiling quickly, then the walls and soon enough, what was his wife couldn't be seen through a veil of fire. He swiftly came to his senses, grabbed his son and legged it out of the room while Sam was crying. He made to the corridor until-

"Daddy!" Oh yeah! The twins! He forgot about them. He rushed over to Hermione who was crying and thrust Sam into her young arms.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back." They both just stood there incredibly confused. "Now Mya! Dean! Go!" They ran down the stairs, out the door and waited in the garden, both crying. They saw the fire in Sam's room and thought, Daddy and Mummy are still in there! But they managed to hold on, not wanting to upset Sam anymore then he already was so they took turns trying to quieten him by shushing or bouncing him, anything to make him quiet.

John ran out and saw the twins, he sprinted towards them, picked them both up one in each arm and moved them to a safer distance then what they already were. The room exploded like in films, just as they got away.

10 minutes later the ambulance had turned up and was checking over their injuries. The fire department had turned up as well and were trying to no avail to put out the fire. The police were here too as they were going to decide whether this was a murder or an accident. John knew what it was, he knew it was some sort of demon, and he knew he was going to get revenge. Sitting huddled up on the 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean on one side, Hermione on the other, John looked at his son in his arms and kissed him on the head. From that day onwards, they were going to be hunters. They were going to find that demon and send him back to hell.

* * *

-**SPN&HP-**

**July, 1985**

"Dad sir, where are we going?"

Dean and Mya were 6 now and had grown up a lot in the past two years, they both knew how to handle a gun, and they had learnt last summer. They both knew what dad did when he went out and it was not being a travelling salesman. They knew dad was a demon hunter and they had learnt to defend themselves already. They had never been on a hunt yet, dad says that's for when they're 14. For now, they can handle a gun but they're not allowed access to one, they know what demons are and how to get rid of them, they just weren't allowed to do it yet. Sammy was only two now, and he was walking and babbling, not quite talking yet. His first word was Mya and his first steps were towards his brother, not that dad cared. They had just come back from their dad's case in Minnesota of a coven of vampires. They were now heading to Sioux Falls in South Dakota, only a state over.

"You're going to stay with Uncle Bobby with Sam while Mya and I are going on a little trip."

Mya started crying, she knew why she was going. Daddy didn't love her anymore. She remembered when he did but not after mummy died. It's because she could do things. She didn't know what they were but Mya could do things. Once she made a table flip over without touching it because Daddy was shouting at her. She also makes her favourite clothes grow so she doesn't have to throw them away. Little things but she can't explain them. Magic was the only thing but magic was bad and magic was evil. Daddy was going to get rid of her now. She didn't know how she did it but it happened at now she's going away and she won't see Dean or Sammy or Daddy ever again.

Dean looked at her funny and Sam crawled into her lap to try and cheer her up. She sniffled and stopped crying but just continued to listen to her dad's classic rock.

She hadn't told Dean that she was going away, or why she was going. Her dad told her not to, it would be easier that way and she believed him.

When Dean got out of the car she rushed at him with a great big hug and said bye while sobbing. Dean didn't know she was going away forever so he just patted her on the back and said, "Don't worry, Mya! I'll see you soon!" She hiccuped and nodded before hugging Uncle Bobby and saying goodbye to him too. Then she went over to Sammy, picked him up and spun him round. "Bye-bye Sammy!" She said and kissed him on the forehead. She put him down and got back in the car. John drove off not even looking back while Hermione waved back to her family. Dean was holding Sammy in his arms, smiling like nothing was wrong. God, she would miss them. She didn't know where she was going but she wasn't going to argue with her dad. Hopefully she could come back but Mya doubted it. Her dad didn't like magic whether the person wanted it or not.

When the car was out of sight Mya cried and sobbed because she would miss them, her big brother who she loved very much and her baby brother who was too young to remember her. Hermione hoped that Dean would tell Sammy about her but she didn't this John would let him. She cried and sobbed and screamed at John to turn around and take her back once she saw where they were going. The airport.

John was sending her off to another country to go live. This wasn't fair. John took Hermione through baggage control and security, they were suspicious but John just said that she was going to visit her Aunt and Uncle in England for a few weeks and that was enough for the security guards. She still didn't know exactly where she was going, only that it was in England.

"Don't cry on the plane, you'll draw attention to yourself. Stay with your new family, and don't come back to us." Those were the words her father said to her before walking away quickly as if she had a disease. Mya wasn't silly so she wiped her tears away, shouldered her bag, put a forced smile on her face and kept to the story like she was trained to for her father's hunts.

It was a tortuous 10 hours on the plane, she spent most of it reading or sleeping. When she got off, grabbed her suitcase she went out of the doors at Heathrow airport and saw a sign saying "Hermione Winchester" in bold writing. She wondered over with a smile as she greeted the couple standing there.

"Hey there, we're your new family. I'm Jean Granger and this is my husband David."

"I'm Hermione but you knew that already."

Hermione, she was Hermione now. She didn't tell anyone to call her anything different and no one did. Mya was a different person.

She was Hermione Granger now.


	2. No One Knows

**Chapter 2**

**Ok so I went through the reviews (thanks you lot) and they made me really happy so I'm going to continue with this. On the problems, yeah once I re-read it a couple of times I face palmed about how stupid I was to miss that. One thing I want to clear up was the pregnancy thing. I was thing in my head 1 month so 4 or 5 weeks and my hands wrote down 1 week instead. Sorry about that.**

**Anyhoo, I'm going to go through Hermione's years at school but in-between I'm going to have a small bit of Sam, Dean and John POV as well. **

**At school Hermione will act different to cannon as she is American and a Winchester, she's lost some of her accent but her attitude is brasher and less uppity than in the books. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SUPERNATURAL. THEY BELONG TO JK AND WHOEVER COME UP WITH SUPERNATURAL.**

**Awesome11- It's going to go from before Season 1- when Dean is 20, the year (and a bit) before Sam leaves, then through the Season, (Maybe). Thanks!**

**I'm going to be updating around every weekend, maybe less since its May exams time coming up for me. **

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**That same day- July 1985**

John drove back to Singer Salvage with music blaring and only the barest amount of guilt possible. The whole way back he had to focus on not thinking about what he had done, otherwise it would go something like this:

_You just gave away your only daughter._

_She had magic, magic is evil._

_You think she's a witch but how do you think a 6 year old would sell their soul to a demon?_

_It doesn't matter. _

_Mya was your daughter, your little princess, remember that? You just put her on a plane to England and gave her to some strangers who confirmed an adoption policy over the phone and through email. You just gave your 6 year old daughter away to people who you haven't even met and told her to never come back. Do you even have a heart? _

_It doesn't matter, she had magic, she was evil. _

_What about when Dean finds out what you've done? You know Dean loves Mya, he won't be happy with you at all. What about if Sam finds out, he definitely won't be happy with you, you took away his big sister! _

_She had magic. She was evil. _

This had gone on several times over the course of the journey but John never even thought about going back. The Chevrolet pulled into Singer Salvage and his little boy ran out of the house. It was a long journey to the airport and back, 4 and a half hours each way which meant he had been gone the whole day.

Dean knew it had only been a few hours but he still missed his twin. He wondered where they had gone and whether Mya had a good time. Did she end up crying, did dad shout at her, did they have fun? Questions shot around his brain. When he heard the rumbling engine of the Impala Dean flew like a cannonball out of the run down house. He saw John in the front seat with a deep frown on his face but he couldn't see Mya anywhere. Maybe she was lying down and had gone to sleep in the back of the car. Yeah that was it. Dad was mean but he wouldn't abandon her. He kept thinking this over in his head until dad pulled in by the front of the house and Mya was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Dean-o."

His dad walked up and ruffled his hair like nothing was wrong. He even had a smile on his face which was very out of place for him.

"Where's Mya?! She's not here! Dad where is she!?"

"Calm down and I'll talk to you inside as long as you are man enough to not cry like a little bitch."

John led Dean into Bobby's house and up to Dean's room for the week. He sat down tiredly on the small bed and patted the space beside him. Dean was suspicious, why was he acting nice all of a sudden. Then he ran forwards and waited patiently to find out where his sister was.

"I need to not shout, you'll wake your brother up. And what I tell you I want you to keep a secret. Tell no one, Dean, not even Sam about Mya. Anyway, what I did? I sent her away, she's with a nice family in England now and she's not going to come back."

"What?!"

"Dean, lower your voice."

"…Yes sir."

"Good, and she's gone now and you're never going to see her again, but let's skip over that, this is important and no matter what you think of it, obey me. You must never speak of her again. If someone asks if you have any siblings you say Sam and no one else. Hermione Winchester does not exist, got it? You don't tell anyone anything about her, even Sam, if Sam mentions her you don't say anything. You don't talk with her, about her, you don't even think of her, you get me? She is not a Winchester, she didn't deserve to be one. She can no longer call herself that. From now on you do not have a sister."

With that small speech, John left the room with his eldest son crying silently on the bed. His thoughts were on her, disobeying his dad. He wanted to ask more questions, find out more about what will happen but the conversation was over and he would just get dad angry again and he did not want that. So he just sat there thinking about his lost sibling. Why did she have to go? Why did dad just throw her out? Why did he seem so happy about it? Everyone who knew the Winchester family knew Dean and Mya were incredibly close and now he couldn't even talk to her anymore?

Even though this had to come along and shake up Dean's perspective of his dad, Dean still loved him so he would obey. He would not tell anyone about her, he wouldn't talk to her or try to see her but he would never ever forget his twin. He didn't want to, he loved her so much. He was furious with John, the first time he had ever been properly angry at anyone. Dean was reminiscing on her when he remembered something. What about Sammy? He won't even know he has a sister! Dean at least would have his wonderful and not-so-wonderful memories of her, Sam wouldn't even have that! Dean was slightly jealous of this, he wouldn't have to remember her, but Dean wouldn't want to lose his memories of his only sister. He kept worrying about her though. Was she ok? Did she miss them? Did she even want to leave? Was she going to forget them?

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**Kings Cross Station, September 1****st**** 1991**

It had been 5 years since her fa- John forced her to get onto the plane to England. She had lost most of her American accent and slang, and she had found a family with Mr and Mrs Granger who she now called Mum and Dad. They were a couple who really wanted children but were sadly unable too. She didn't tell them what her life was like back in America, she didn't tell anyone. When asked she was Hermione Granger, daughter of two dentists living in London. She was the most normal she had ever been in her life. That didn't mean she had any friends though, Hermione was a bit of a loner. You could always find her reading or doing something dangerous that most children's parents disagreed with. They always got a bit scared of her to be honest, but she wasn't bullied. People soon learnt after a couple of swings at her, Hermione didn't give two shits for anyone who tried to wind her up. Nobody but her parents new that she was adopted and they didn't even know how messed up her dad was anyway, so if people had bullied her it would be about her bushy hair, large teeth or weird accent. Not that she cared about those things anyway, you would most likely find her in her family's library reading some book while blasting Nirvana or some other loud band that the Grangers weren't sure how she knew about, their collection was mostly Beatles or ABBA.

She was happy. There were times where she would miss her brothers and her dad and Uncle Bobby but she honestly couldn't remember too much of them. She had memorised what Dean looked like of course, she wasn't going to forget that, but she was forgetting their voices, or the things that they'd say to her. She remembered being called Mya a lot so she didn't let anyone else call her that.

One time she was particularly reminded of her old family was last summer around 6 weeks ago. Her parents had been making dinner while she was in the front room watching the Muppets (she would never get tired of them) when there was a loud knock on the door. Not knowing who it was as they were not expecting guests this time of day, Mr Granger had gone to open the door. He opened it and was surprised by the result. Standing there was a tall older lady wearing sapphire blue- were they robes?! – and a pointy matching hat. She had greying brown hair that was pulled severely into a bun, stretching her face and rimless glasses perched upon her nose. Her mouth was pursed into a thin line and hands were crossed in front of her clutching at a piece of yellowed paper.

"May I come in or must I stay on your doorstep?"

She had a Scottish accent that was a bit unexpected.

"Yes! Yes of course, where are my manners? I'm David Granger, and you are?"

"Minerva McGonagall, I'm here to talk to Hermione Winchester, was it? It's for a very specific school for very specific students, I'll explain in a moment."

That was when Hermione learnt she was a witch. She was ecstatic of course, but it also made her sad. This was the reason that her dad gave her away, she had magical powers from birth not by choice and that meant that he gave her away for no reason. He didn't know about the magical community, he had only heard about witches who whored their souls out to a demon for power. That was not her.

Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley with her parents and bought the new magical supplies and now she was off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter instructed her to Kings Cross Station and walk through barriers 9 and 10, to get to Platform 9 ¾. It was crazy and maybe illegal but she doubted it, she had done the Christo test and Professor McMoody didn't flinch at all, so that confirmed she wasn't a demon. She wasn't sure about anything else though, but Hermione didn't care, she got to go to a School to learn how to control her powers, maybe then dad will let her back.

Deciding not to delve any deeper into the subject, Hermione kept walking across Kings Cross Station at 10:48 AM, ready to board the train, if she could find it that is. Professor McWhatshername had said to "Walk between Platforms 9 and 10," that would be helpful if she could find the platforms! London was still so confusing. They had found the platform eventually thanks to a pair of guards who were used to people getting lost all of the time. Without even hesitating Hermione walked straight at the brick wall and didn't even flinch when she went through. The time was now 10:56 and the train was leaving at promptly 11 o'clock which meant she had four minutes to say a hurried goodbye to her parents, out her luggage on the train and hop aboard to Crazy Town. Thankfully these two ginger twins helped her load her stuff before she got on, or she would have been left behind.

Hermione scoured the train for a seat when she came across a compartment with only one boy in it, who was stuck underneath the seat of the train, searching for something.

"Hello?" Hermione called out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I've just lost my pet toad. My name's Neville Longbottom by the way. Who're you?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Would you like me to help? I could search one half of the train while you search the other and I'm sure we could find your toad soon enough."

Neville nodded and chatted with Hermione for a bit, then decided to go down towards the front of the train and have Hermione search the back. She had met a lot of different people on the journey, some kind, some terrible like that carriage of older pupils wearing green lined black robes. Some people were asleep while some were chatty, some were her age, brand new, while others were older, even up to 18 years old. Most were kind and told her that no they had not seen a toad anywhere, others called her rude names when they found out her parents were non magical. Oh how she wished she could use a good old fashioned gun, but there were two problems to that. One, it was illegal, two, she was getting out of practise as she had not shot a gun in 5 years.

She continues to walk down the impressive length of the train, still asking around for that god forsaken toad. One carriage she walked into, right at the front of the train had two boys sitting by themselves inside. One was tall and gangly with a head of red hair and freckles to match and icy blue eyes. He had chocolate smeared all over his face and dirt on his nose. The other boy was noticeably quieter and sat opposite him, he had a messy mop of black hair that covered part of his forehead, green eyes and round glasses.

She walked in and said "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Her American accent was almost completely lost but you could maybe pick up on it if you heard certain words like when she said words like zebra for example, then it really was obvious.

"No," The redhead answered. She noticed that he had his wand out and in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

"Ahem, Sunshine, daisies and butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," which did absolutely nothing but make his pet rat squeal and run off.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…" Hermione then went and sat next to the dark haired boy and pointed her wand at his face. "Oculus Reparo. That's better, isn't it? Holy Shit! You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?"

They were taken aback by her language before they both smiled, she had seemed rather uppity at first but maybe they could get used to her, uppity, bossy people didn't have fun, maybe she was different.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." He said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Well boys, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." They stayed and talked for a while before the boys went and got their robes on.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**Summer after 1****st**** year **

If Hermione had found it hard not to tell her parents what John's profession was, she undoubtedly found it hard to not tell the two boys who had become her best friends. She had wanted to say so badly that she had two brothers, one was her twin, that she knew how to hunt monsters and how to shoot a gun and that her dad had given her away and all the emotion baggage that came with it. But she didn't because that would open another whole box of hurt and pain as well as put them in danger and then make it a secret and it would just be an unnecessary chick flick moment that she did not need in her hectic life. Once she also found out that owls could fly anywhere with just the name of the person it needed it to get to, it was hard to convince herself to not send a letter to her old family. She couldn't remember what they sounded like anymore, or how they behaved, even if that hadn't changed in the 6 years she'd been gone. She tried not to dwell on that though.

She most definitely did not tell her parents most of had happened that year with good old no-nose coming back, or her almost being killed by a rabid three headed dog, or that she was best friends with a boy who was the first on an evil wizard's kill list, because her parents would almost certainly pull her out of school and she did not want that at all. She had told them that she was sorted into the house of the brave, and that she had a couple of really good friends that she would be writing to over the summer, that she had learnt all of these lovely things about magic and a completely different world. She had told them about what lessons she was taking but she had to make up how she was doing in the exams as Headmaster Dumbledore had them cancelled, which she really couldn't explain to them. Otherwise it was all good in her house. She had tried making friends with some other kids around her area and she did, and spent most of her time outside climbing trees at the park or being round her friends' house once she had finished her homework. In contrast to what her magical friends thought, she wasn't all that much of a bookworm, yes she read for pleasure and read a book every few weeks but she would much rather be outside hunting things or just generally being active, though education was very important to her. Before coming to England she didn't think that she would get much of an opportunity to have a good one, she though that she would be hunting from the age of 14 and not actually finish or start Uni.

Harry and Ron had asked about her life and she had answered with: her parents are dentists, she is an only child, raised in London but had a family friend who was American and that's where the slight accent came from, because she spent a lot of time around him. None of that was true, but hey, how was she going to tell 2 wizards that her mum was brutally murdered by a demon when she was 4 then proceeded to never have a proper home until she was adopted? Exactly.

Her summer passed fast and before she knew it she was back on the platform.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**On the road, somewhere near Alabama, 1991**

It was 5 years since he had seen his sister and every year he always expected to see her again. It was worse at Christmas as he had fuzzy memories of what it used to be like when they were small, in their house in Kansas. It was even harder trying not to tell Sammy.

He was seven now, and Dean had practically raised him these past years, John was never there for them, always out on a hunt, or just out in general. Sam was constantly reading any books he could find and that he could read at seven. They both went to school but they moved all of the time, the longest ever spent in one place was a few months without John, they had been dropped off at Bobby's which brought back memories, last year and the boys finally went to school for more than a couple of weeks. They actually made friends before moving and they didn't want to move away.

He still couldn't forgive his dad for what he did to Mya but he didn't want to disobey orders and have Sam copy him, he was stubborn enough on his own, even when it came to homework, even though they were only staying for a week usually, Sam always did the homework set for him, whether he had to give it in or not, and he never wanted help on it either. He was too much like Mya that way, which made Dean mad, Sam was the male version of her but he would never see her again, he even wanted to go to college when he was older, which was so much like what Mya had told Dean about it hurt, he wanted a normal life where he didn't have to move around all of the time, even though he didn't know about demons and werewolves. He thought that dad was a travelling salesman which Dean could tell would piss him off when he got older, that they didn't tell him. Dean, although he followed dad's every order to the letter, still wanted that life, to have a normal life with a big house and not have to worry about monsters coming to kill his brother and dad, to not have had his twin given away by the man who was supposed to protect her.

The main event of the year had been when they stayed at Bobby's, this time for only a couple of weeks before they moved again. This year had been reasonably safe compared to others.

He daydreamt about the normal life he craved for a bit; a big house in a friendly neighbourhood, two kids, a dog and maybe a cat, a wife and normal job, with a sister and brother who came to visit on the weekends, who were both doing well on their own.

He was pulled out of his pleasant dream by the heavy rock music in the Impala stopping and he realised that he needed to change the cassette tapes over.

_Maybe one day._

* * *

**A/N- I know it's not that long, but I didn't have as much time like I do in the holidays, but it is 3.5 k without the A/N's that I know annoy most people. **

**Keep reviewing and just generally being awesome!**

**Elle**

**dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing **


	3. Peacemaker

**Heya! It's been a while so here is the next chapter. I'm hurrying through the school years and the war then to the meeting but until then tadah! **

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable is not mine. :/**

**Just out of interest, who do you think Hermione should end up with?**

**I was thinking Cas would be cool but I'm not sure, anyway Comment who you want!**

**Thanks to everyone who commented, followed and faved! I am so glad you like my writing. **

**Ps- If you put Ron, I probably won't listen, as with Harry because I see them more as sibling then a couple.**

**xxx**

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Hermione's 2nd year passed much like her first, but in a way it was worse. First, she was called that horrid name by the despicable being, then she accidentally turned herself into a cat / human hybrid, then she was petrified. That was the worst. No matter what others though, she was still awake for those few weeks and it was horrible. She could talk to no one, she couldn't move her limbs or her chest properly and so she had trouble breathing. She also had nothing to distract herself either, her thoughts almost always towards the dark corner of her mind, drawing up conclusions that would make others insane with worry, or even guilt. She did worry though, because her best friends were in danger and there was nothing more she could do to help them, not even talk to them, she was trapped in a cage of her own mind, placed there by terrifying yellow eyes that burned into the back of her eyelids.

After a month she was freed and all she could think of was why did only Harry visit her? And only once? She had other friends, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvarti, Padma, Lavender, she actually had a lot of friends. So why didn't they come visit her? Anyone could have and she wouldn't have minded as long as she had something to distract herself.

Anyway, then the exams were cancelled and it was time to go home again, which was fun, as she got to go to France for a few weeks, upon the beach across the south coast, along from Nice to Toulon, Bordeaux to Cannes, relaxing on the beach, then up to Paris and visited the famous monuments like La Torre Eiffel, L'Arc De Triomphe, Le Louvre, La Notre Dame du Paris, Champs-Elysees and finally the Palace of Versailles. It was a good holiday that she enjoyed, as well as practicing her French which her parents insisted she carried on with from primary school, as well as Latin on the side, for more than one reason. It was good to know in magic as most of the spells are Latin based, as well as in hunting you need to know Latin for the exorcises that you preform.

The holiday was fantastic and she got to meet up with some friends at home as well. All too soon it came to an end and it was back to the wonderful yet terrible school that was Hogwarts.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Dean is thirteen now and can shoot a gun, get a bull's-eye from 100 metres. He had yet to go on a hunt, but that will happen soon. The biggest thing happened this year though, Sam had found out about demons. He was only eight, but it was a long time coming. 'Found out' isn't really the correct term, more like Dean told him, poor kid. He was terrified, by the prospect of demons but the fact that the only family he knew about had been lying to him his entire life. Sam's 9 now and he wants nothing to do with hunting, and Dean doubts he ever will but hey, you can't choose what happens in your life, not in this line of work. He was enthusiastic though, he wanted to rid the world of evil.

Even though Sam now knew what his family did for a living, he was still not told about Mya, for some reason unknown to Dean, John still wanted Sam in the dark about this, which was not a good idea, as Sam could get seriously angry when he wanted to.

The brothers were still close to each other, albeit Dean beginning to have a bit more of a stroppy teenager attitude and thinking that younger kids were not worth his time.

It had been a while since Dean had thought about his sister, and now that they were training Sam, for the first time since she had left, Dean didn't think about her. It was also getting harder and harder to visualise her, brown hair, brown eyes, shorter than him and that was about it. Her voice had faded a while ago, and only faint memories survived, like them singing along to the rock in dad's car on a summer's day, or when Dean had a nightmare of the night their mother died, and Hermione coming over to comfort him, but some of his happiest memories were before even that, with mum in the kitchen making cookies and somehow they had ended up in a food fight, he and mum on one side, dad and Mya on the other and flour covering about half of the kitchen, or just some normal everyday things that they had done as a family, like one summer when they were really young and they had a picnic in the nearby park. Only those remained, as well as Mya's face the day that she left, tears and all.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Hermione had realised within the first 3 weeks of school that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, aside from his name which could have been a coincidence, but seriously? Remus Lupin? And in one lesson where he mentioned his dad, Lyall, Hermione almost laughed out loud. Remus, son of Lyall Lupin? His name _literally_ means Werewolf McWerewolf II! It was hilarious! Anyway, Professor Wolfie was also missing every lesson that fell on the day of a full moon as well as looking tired and drained both the morning before and the morning afterwards. Not to mention the fact that he was covered in scars that anyone who knew their lore could tell was straight from a werewolf's claw. It was easy, but she didn't want to confront him about it just yet, she didn't have any silver for one, and she wasn't sure what the difference was between magical werewolves and the folk lore ones, but she could tell that they were just as unpopular, seeing as Remus didn't seem to have a job before this.

She was also preoccupied by the notorious Sirius Black, who seemed very interested in getting to her best friend, as well as the Dementors. They were a nasty piece of work that almost sounded between a mix of a Dybbuk and a Nachzehrer. Not nice.

The year was reasonably peaceful aside from the break in, and for her, when the broom arrived. She was just concerned for her friend! Jeez! She understood that it was an amazing broom and she wouldn't have minded a go, but that was not the point. She was then ignored by the two boys she counted as her best friends and instead spent more time with other people throughout her year, and even the twins, who were always up for a good prank, they were good friends of hers most people in the school were.

One night, when they were visiting Hagrid and Buckbeak it happened. A great black dog had dragged Ron off, and Hermione ran the list of possible creatures through her head, she was always the best at research, even when she was younger and had memorised most of them. It could have been an Okuri-inu in Japanese mythology, a Black Dog or the Grim from English myths or even a Hellhound, though those wouldn't be visible.

When she got to the room in the Shrieking Shack and she saw Sirius she shouted "Skin walker!"

Which confused her friends, but made Sirius laugh. "I've only been called that once in my life, and you're wrong by the way, I can only change into that form. Now, how do you know about hunters little girl?"

"How do you, old man?" She crossed her arms and struck out her hip, wishing badly that she had some sort of gun on her.

"I had a run in with one when I was younger, on holiday in America."

"Who?" She spat the word out with venom in her mouth, she did not like the look of this guy. Harry and Ron had a look of shock on their faces, at the moment they didn't recognize Hermione, she was a different person now.

"I don't expect you to know-"

"Just do it."

"Bobby Singer."

"Uncle Bobby…" She muttered softly, though not soft enough for it not to be heard. "Skin walker, right? Why didn't he put a bullet in your head?"

"How do you know about Bobby Singer, you're a witch, he would have killed you on sight?"

Ron was almost passed out by now and Harry was just extremely confused. Hermione's parents were dentists, how did she know these 'hunters', who would have killed her?

"And for God's Sake, I am not a Skin Walker!"

"Never mind about me. Now what are you then, before I find I gun, because if you're lying, you son of a bitch, you won't even want to think about what I'll do." She looked around to find anything that she could kill him with.

"Animagus, wizard version of a skin walker but I do not kill people."

Harry then chose to speak up. "Well we all know that's a lie!"

"Harry, quiet. Tell me why you're here, why there's a werewolf and you tell me the truth, I'll tell you who I am."

"Fine, I'm here to kill that rat, Remus is a friend as he's trying to help, and that is the truth, your turn missy."

"I'm Hermione Gr-Winchester, daughter of John Winchester and Mary Campbell, God-daughter of Bobby Singer. I know about hunters, because I was going to be one."

At that precise moment Remus Lupin burst into the room. Harry got to his senses then and stood next to Hermione with his wand drawn.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about madness within, wouldn't you Remus?"

Remus then ran forward and embraced Black like a brother.

"Werewolf! Harry, don't trust him, he's a werewolf and dangerous, we need silver!"

"How long have you known Miss Granger?" Remus asked tightly.

"2nd week of the year."

"How on earth did you-"

"She was a hunter in training Remus, when she was younger, probably kept up with all of the lore in case of an attack, didn't you? Bet your shooting's out of practise though."

"A Huntress? And here I thought it was just because of you being the brightest witch of your age."

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." He rushed forward toward Ron, but was pulled back by Lupin.

"Wait, Sirius-"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

The night then continued as we all know it did, with the use of the time-turner and the rescue of Buckbeak. After they had gotten back to Hospital they were sent to their dormitories, where they promised that they would talk about it in the morning.

The next morning in the Common Room, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a tight circle locked in conversation.

"Hermione, what did you mean that your name is Winchester?"

"Exactly that. My name isn't Granger at all. I was born in Kansas in America to John and Mary Winchester."

"What!? Why didn't you tell us! Why did you lie? Are you even our friend at all?!" Ron's quick temper got the best of him accusing Hermione until she shouted back.

"Ron, sit your arse back down and let me explain!"

Grudgingly he did so and she continued to tell her story.

"When my mum died, she was killed by a demon and dad got obsessed by trying to find this thing that we were on the road and didn't settle down for the next two years. I bet they're still hunting."

"They?"

"My brothers and my dad. Oh shit, Dean's probably on his first hunt by now."

"Wait- brothers? I thought you were an only child!"

"You also thought that I was a Granger, I have two brothers, Dean and Sammy. Dean's my twin and Sam is four years younger than us. I haven't seen them in eight years now." Tears started to well up in her eyes but she forbade them to fall. She slumped back into the sofa and leant on Harry's shoulder.

"Why haven't you seen them in so long?" Ron asked, his voice noticeably calmer than before.

"In our line of work, magic is evil, witches get their power by selling their souls to demons, not like how we do, but my dad didn't know that. When I turned 6 my magic started flaring up when we had arguments, or when we were in danger, I flipped a table in a motel once. Dad didn't know what to make of it, he knew it was magic and his brain immediately associated magic with evil and six months later I found myself to England to new foster parents and I was told that I could never come back to the family again. I haven't seen them since, Sam was only two, and he's 10 by now. He can't even remember me."

Hermione started to cry again, but properly now, with tears streaming down her face. Ii was shocking to the boys, as Hermione never cried before, she was always so in control of herself. They tries to comfort her, but in all honesty they didn't know how. Their best friend had been lying to them for 2 years but she was so emotionally spent that they didn't care.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and Ron did the same and tried to console her.

"Hey its ok, Mya," He whispered in her ear.

She shot up, and stopped crying immediately to look at Harry with an evil look in her eye.

"Do not call me that." Her voice was filled with steel and ice but still trembled with emotion, chocked with tears. "That's what they called me." She drifted off at the end but she was otherwise fine after that and never brought it up again.

One day nearer to the end of school Harry found Hermione crying again, took her and led her towards a desk. They talked for a bit when Harry had a suggestion.

"Why don't you write a letter to Dean, just don't send it. It might help you."

Hermione agreed to try and wrote the letter, imagining she was talking to her brother, she didn't mention magic purely because she didn't want to but she wrote a long letter anyways.

That night, while Hermione slept more peacefully than she had for a while, Harry snuck down to the Common Room and retrieved the letter from where it was in the bin. He then called Hedwig and instructed her to make sure that only Dean Winchester got this letter, make sure that John was nowhere in sight when he received it, and to leave straight away afterwards. He left feeling better for his friend.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Dean woke up to the sound of tapping on the motel window. For once he had a room to himself as Sam was out with dad.

He got up and swore when he bumped his toe on the end of the bed. He saw an owl waiting by the window and walked over to it while glaring at it for daring to wake him up from his nap.

"Fucking ani-"

He stopped when he saw a letter attached to the owl's foot.

"What the-"

He opened the window and untied the letter when suddenly the owl took off without staying for a second longer.

The letter was made from that old material, parchment and had his name on it, written in neat, girlish script.

He opened the wax seal on the letter and read.

* * *

**-SPN&HP- **

**Letter:**

Dear Dean

God I haven't spoken to you in a while, almost 8 years now. I don't know why I'm writing this but Harry (my best friend) said that it would help somehow, so here it goes.

I miss you, so, so, so badly. You and Sam and Bobby, and even John. I miss the hunting less. I know this letter won't be sent to you but I wanted to tell you anyways, and I know you can't write back but oh well.

How are you? And Sammy? And John? Have you started hunting yet, and if you have, what did you hunt? What do you even look like now that we're fourteen? Is Sammy big now? Of course he is, what am I saying, he'll be ten now! I want to know everything that happened when I left but since I can't do that I'll tell you what happened to me instead.

I came over to England when we were six, and I got fostered into this really nice family in London, who are dentists and I started school over here. Primary school was fun, I learnt French there. I didn't have many friends though, don't know why. I lost my accent, now I sound like those old English films we used to make fun of. Mum and Dad take care of me and I'm happy. They're a bit weird though, they listen to mainly ABBA or the Beatles and occasionally Michael Jackson, and they don't seem to appreciate Metallica or ACDC. Very odd.

I live opposite the park in my neighbourhood, don't know why I'm telling you this but there you have it. I have good memories from here, like our ones with mum, I have a family now, one that doesn't hunt demons for a living. A very religious one, which I don't mind, in fact it's pretty funny, like when dad's driving and mum says to him, "Don't drive faster than your Guardian angel can fly" and I always get an image of an angel trying really hard to keep up with the cars, flapping behind us which makes me laugh.

Anyway, when I was eleven, I got an invitation to a prestigious boarding school in the Scottish Highlands, one of the best in the country, but it means I only get to see them twice a year, which isn't that good. I made friends straight away with a boy called Neville, who's very sweet and a bit shy. Then with two boys called Harry (Who I mentioned earlier) and Ron, who's my other best friends. I have a lot of friends actually and we all hang out and it's fun.

As for the supernatural, I can still remember how to shoot, but I haven't gotten the chance to practise, I don't know if that's good or bad. Well aside from that one time a few weeks ago when a werewolf broke into the school but its fine now. That's all that's happened to me so I'll a few useless facts here;

It rains a lot in England

Tea is way better than coffee, and I'm not joking

Not all of the accents are posh snobs or Bert from Mary Poppins, there are a lot of different accents all over the UK

Football (soccer) is a lot of fun to play and I like it a bit better than American Football, it's not as rough

This is all useless and I still don't know why I'm writing this.

Since you haven't seen me since I was six I'll tell you how I look now, and what I act like, because I'd want to find that out as well. I am short! I am barely 5'3, I have brown hair that is incredibly curly and unmanageable. I still have brown eyes, I'm filling out and that's about it.

I am a bookworm, as you already knew, but it's even worse now. I'm always reading , when I'm not reading I'm playing some kind of sport. I don't like flying, like at all, I hate it. I prefer to have both feet firmly on the ground. I haven't changed that much, though I'm almost fluent in French and Latin thanks to numerous trips to France over the years. I'm also constantly in trouble due to my idiotic friends how are somehow drawn to danger and get themselves into some sort of mess that I need to sort out for them. Boys.

I miss you. I miss the Impala, and singing along to the classics with you and John, Sam whinging in the back. I miss you most, and I hate having to hide you from my friends. I hate having to keep you a secret, I have a twin and a baby brother but no one can know about them and I HATE it. Harry found me crying earlier which is why I'm writing this, he told me that I should write a letter to you and it would get you out of my system, but it's not working.

I've got so much I want to tell you that I can't. I want to visit you and see your stupid blond head and your ridiculously green eyes again but I can't. I just can't no matter how much I want to.

I want to go back to us on the sofa with dad, watching Sesame Street, arguing about who's the best puppet while mum is putting Sam to bed. I want it back so badly, but I can't. And I hate it.

Does Sam even remember me? At all?

Do you?

I miss you.

Love

Mya xxx

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

On the bottom of the letter was written:

Dean,

Hermione was crying earlier, and I don't think you know this but she never cries. Ever. She told me about her dad sending her away and what he said to her, that she could contact you and I know how much she respects that man, god knows why, but she does. So I told her to write this letter to get you out of her system, then to chuck it away, she wouldn't have done this otherwise. I sent it to you so she could have some sort of connection to you. Keep this letter and don't show it to anyone.

Harry

* * *

-**SPN&HP-**

When Dean had finished reading the letter he had tears on his face. Mya had written to him, and she remembered him, she was just forbidden to contact him. She missed him.

And he missed her too.

So he wrote a reply, he didn't send it, he didn't know how to, but he did and kept her letter near to him at all times, in his pocket. He didn't show anyone, not even Sam, especially not dad.

He missed her too.

* * *

**A/N- You people are lucky because I almost left that at a cliff-hanger from before the letter. Sorry it's been a while but again, exams are coming up in a week and I need to keep up with revision.**

**Don't be shy and keep commenting.**

**Things mentioned:**

**Dybbuk- Jewish demon that latches onto the soul of the good and causes despair wherever it goes.**

**Nachzehrer- German monster that sucks out the soul- mix between a vampire and a ghoul**

**Okuri-inu- Japanese- a dog that sends travellers on they're way but with rip you to shreds if you fall over.**

**Black Dog- England- said to be related to a Hellhound or the Grim, and omen of death**

**Thanks!**

**Elle**

**dontsaygeeklikeitsabedthing **


	4. The One I Want

**Okay so I looked at your review (thanks!) and nearly all of you said that Hermione should end up with Cas, but I also like punkyredhead's idea, I'm not quite done with the story yet and I can change it if I get too many complaints, or publish a different version, so I might have Hermione get closer to Fred at first, just to try it out.**

**It is not going to be a fremione fic though, mainly just this chapter and the next, if you don't think it's a good idea, comment and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**Summer before 4****th**** Year- 1994**

Last year was great for Hermione, apart from the little breakdown that she had near the end of the year. She went home with a lighter heart, she no longer had to hide her secret from her best friends. Her looks had changed now that she was almost fifteen (her birthday was in a month and a half!) and she had grown up a lot, comments that she always got from friends, her parent's friends and even patients that had known her from when she was younger. Now that she was fifteen she was spending a bit more of her time on her looks and looking at her male friends. Some were extremely cute and she wondered how she had never noticed before. She didn't have a boyfriend yet, she wasn't looking for that but she appreciated boys a bit more now.

Over the summer she had managed to get her parents to send her to a workshop that did all sorts of things, not that she told them, but she was going for the air rifle sessions, just an hour a week but it was more then she had done before. And, unsurprisingly, she was fantastic at it.

She spent one month with her parents before it was time for her to go to the Weasleys' as they were taking her and Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. It was her first visit to the Burrow and she could not wait, Mr Weasley was going to pick her up later on in the day and then she would spend a week at their house before going to the World Cup. Seeing as she was already friends with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, she knew that this would be an awesome summer. Harry was coming a bit later in the week but that was fine with her, she still had her friends near her, and her friend Luna who lived not even 1 mile away.

Mr Weasley arrived at 5 o'clock thanks to the fireplace in the living room which was now hooked up to the Floo Network, she said goodbye to her parents, grabbed her fluff ball of a cat and was on her way.

The Burrow was amazing, the amount of work that went into just keeping it upright was astounding. They managed to fit seven bedrooms into a small space and it was incredible, seven bedrooms, a large kitchen/ dining room, a living room, 2 bathrooms and an attic all on top of each other in a mash-up of styles and sizes and it was wonderful.

"Hermione!"

About four redheads ran out of the house towards her, Ginny being the fastest attacked her and she toppled over with ginger hair covering her face. The twins, being the immature bastards they were ran at her and yelled "Bundle!" then both jumped on top of Ginny, who was on top of Hermione, who groaned and whined from being trapped under three people and not being able to breathe. Fred leant forwards, over Ginny's head and straight into her face, lighting her cheeks on fire, in a sort of good way.

"Hey 'Mione," He said casually as if they were just shaking hands. She loved her relationship with the Weasleys. Ginny was the little sister that she had always wanted and her closest girlfriend. George was the ever big brother who could not stop making her laugh, Fred was the same, but she felt a bit shyer around him than the others. Ron was a bit awkward with her because of the obvious fact that he fancied her and could never hold secrets well. From the few times she had met the matriarch of the family, she felt like Molly Weasley was a second mum, or at least a close aunt. And Harry, the extra Weasley who had been adopted into the family as well as she had, he was as close to a brother as he could be. Seeing as she was more mature than most people her age, she was already friends with Fred, George, Lee, Alicia and Angelina who were all 1 ½ years older than her, minimum. She also had younger friends who were now in 3rd year but not any younger than that.

"Hey Fred, Gin, George, you know you don't weigh nothing right?"

Reluctantly they got up from the big hug, and she gave Ron a hug in greeting and tried to ignore his red face when she got close. It was awkward hugging anyone except Ginny, they were all too tall. Ron was 5'9 and the twins even taller at around 5'12. She was still tuck at 5'4 and didn't expect to grow much more. But for fuck's sake, Ginny was taller than her at 5'5, and she was almost a whole two years younger, her birthday in august, one more month, and it would have been two years. They wondered inside to the warm kitchen were the pots and pans were scrubbing themselves, and the carrots chopping.

"Well, go on upstairs dears, dinner will be ready at seven. Oh, Hermione honey, you'll be sharing a room with Ginny for the week."

The twins ran on ahead, Ron stayed downstairs to do who knows what, while Ginny helped direct Hermione to her room.

They arrived at a door on the first floor with floral sticking saying "Ginny's Room – Keep Out" in bold letters. Hermione opened the door and placed her bag on the single bed. Once they had set up the room so Hermione could sleep peacefully they wondered round the house on a mini tour.

"Charlie's Room- He's in Romania at the moment, some big thing involving a few dragons they need to transport, he'll be back in a few days. Here's Mum and Dad's room, then up here is Bill's, then the bathroom. Here is the twin's room, the one straight above mine, which is annoying, but never boring." Ginny continued her monologue without realising that Hermione had slipped inside of the twin's room, not a good idea.

Fred and George's room was, without a question, a mess. There were cauldrons bubbling and spilling over, wrappers everywhere, clothes all over the place and the twins, who were sat on the floor in front of a cauldron with their backs to her. She crept as slowly and as stealthily as she could and hovered her hands over one shoulder each. Just as the cauldron was going to explode, she put her hands on their shoulder and shook them both hard. They both yelled out, surprised that she had gotten them, but then just smirked at her in a 'bring it on' sort of way.

"Strike one; Hermione." They got up slowly, smirk still in place and crept towards her.

"Hey Forge, recon she's still as ticklish as last year?"

"You know what, Gred? I bet she is." Stalking ever closer her, she backed up against the door and yet they still came closer.

"No! Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Stay away from-Hahaha! S-stop! S-stop it!"

Their hands started tickling her ribs and she couldn't get her please to stop through her laughter. Oh, she hated them right now. A couple of minutes later they stopped, her hair dishevelled and clothes out of place from squirming around. Her cheeks were red from blushing and her breath short from laughter. "That was not fun, and you're going to die."

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Mrs Weasley's voice drifted up from the stairs. Huh, time really could pass when you were having fun.

"Watch your backs," Hermione left with that warning and a last glare over her shoulder. If only she knew what she had just started then. A full on war of laughter was coming soon, and she would be caught up right in the middle of it.

When she descended the stairs, Fred behind her and George following, she only just caught onto why so many eyebrows in the room were raising.

She had just come from the twin's room, her face flushed, breathing rapid and clothes and hair all over the place. It looked like, to them, that she had just partaken in something a little less innocent then a tickle fight. She blushed again, and quickly sat down in a random chair by the table outside enjoying the summer weather. To her utter embarrassment, Fred sat next to her, George in front but an unfamiliar face on her other side.

He was tall and gangly, but well-built all the same with the iconic red hair, freckles and blue eyes. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail, scars on his face and an earring made from what looked like a fang. He offered a hand to her.

"Bill Weasley, nice to meet you. You're Hermione, right? Them lot already count you as a sister, don't they?" To her nod, he answered back. "You can count me as a brother too, probably Charlie as well once you meet him. There are nine of us, you already got four on your side, me as well now and that's more than half. Welcome to the family."

Hermione was surprised but got over that quickly and said a thank you.

The food was delicious as she suspected it was going to be, thanks to Ron's never ending stomach, and even worse constant bragging about his mum's food.

The week was amazing, pranking the twins and Ron a lot of the time, gossiping and hanging out with Ginny, hanging with Ron, meeting Charlie was fun. He too accepted Hermione straight away after seeing how close she was weaved with his siblings, the younger ones especially. Molly had accepted her as well and was asking that she call her, Mum or at least Aunt Molly or Molly instead of Mrs Weasley the whole stay. She loved staying there and having fun with them, and it only got better once Harry came. She didn't even think about her old family the whole week and a half. It was fantastic.

Until the World Cup. That's where it all went downhill.

She was woken in the early hours of the morning by the overly cheerful Ginevra Weasley. No-one should be that happy at god-know-what time of the morning, and she should at least sleep for another four or so hours. Her philosophy for mornings was: If the sun's not up, go the fuck to sleep. She clumsily got changed, banging her head into thing, falling over while putting on her trousers, barely awake enough to brush her teeth, the usual early morning routine. Ginny, damn that girl, then grabbed her arm over-enthusiastically and dragged / guided her to the kitchen, where Mr Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mrs Weasley was sitting at the table, going over a sheaf of parchment tickets. She looked up as the boys almost fell down the stair in their exhaustion.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" Hermione managed to decipher through George's heavy yawn.

"Well their apparating, aren't they?" answered Mrs Weasley looking up from her papers. She then whisked out her wand and pointed towards the great big pot on the stove, causing it to ladle out in equal sized portions of porridge. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

"So they're still in bed?"

"Yes they are Fred Weasley, and get that smirk off of your face, you too, George. No pranks today."

"But Mum!"

"Shhh!"

The twins were startled, as were Mr and Mrs Weasley as they realised that it was Hermione, a rather grumpy looking Hermione. Harry, Ron and Ginny just sighed as if this were an everyday occurrence. Hermione then just seemed to collapse with her head folded on her arms and groaned.

"What's up with her?"

Ron huffed, then got up to pour a cup of coffee, which was protested against loudly by a few shouts of "You're too young to have caffeine!"

"It's not for me, it's for Hermione. She's a bloody nightmare in the mornings till she has some sort of caffeine in her blood stream. It's worse in exam times, trust me." Sure enough, when the mug was placed in front of her, Hermione's head shot up and she cradled the mug like a drowning man clutching at a life preserver. As soon as the cup was empty, she jumped up and said a quick thanks to Ron before running upstairs, muttering about early mornings. Those who weren't used to it just sat there in shock at the girl's ever changing attitude.

Footsteps were heard stomping down the stairs and Hermione emerged with a different jumper and her wand in hand. "So, now that I'm awake and fully-functioning, can someone explain why the fu- why do we have to get up so early?"

"We've got a bit of a walk to get to the Portkey." Hermione then nodded as if this was an acceptable excuse while the others were confused, but that was only because they hadn't read this year's textbooks yet.

"I'll explain on the-"

"George!" Mrs Weasley said sharply, making them all jump at the table. "What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

Mrs Weasley then said one word, Accio, and small, brightly coloured sweets flew out of George's pocket, while he tried in vain to catch them all.

"WE told you to destroy them!" Mrs Weasley shouted furiously, while holding in her outstretched hands, what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you two to get rid of the lot!"

"Mrs Weasley, _Molly,_ may I say something?" Hermione intervened. At her nod of acknowledgement, Hermione got up out of her chair and paced, hands behind her back, just like lawyers and businessmen she had seen in movies do. "These things, Ton-Tongue Toffees, are, undoubtedly, a wonderful and inventive creations, a masterpiece of potions, if I may say so myself."

At this point the kids, and Mr Weasley, were sniggering at the look on their mother's face, and the jokingly serious look on Hermione's.

"A stroke of genius, really. If the twins were to sell these at, I don't know, 10 sickles for a pack of around 5, students and mischievous adults even, will flock the twins to buy them, and they will no doubt make more than a pretty penny, and now that they have been tested, and have an antidote, right boys? Right, so that means that they are near fool-proof, inventive, creative, genius and money-making." Here she walked straight up to Molly, plucked the sweet out of her hand, then continued with her rant.

"They could make a good business out of these remarkable things, and more that I have no doubt will just as popular. If you're worried about their education, may I just say, that these are amazing things, you would have to have an O in potions, herbology, charms and at least and A in Transfiguration to come up with them. And if you're still not convinced, they could, I know, RUN!" When she said the last word, she chucked the sweet at Fred, who was waiting by the door for her signal, as this was a common thing between them, and also how she got them out of trouble with McGonagall most of the time. She made a break for it as well, chasing the boys back up to their room, and collapsed on a bed, chest puffing with laughter.

"My god, Mione! That was fantastic!"

"Did you see her face?!"

"Yeah, now we lay low for a while before we go back down, and by then it's time to leave and she won't be mad at you anymore. Just keep your stuff better hidden next time, Georgie."

"You are an,"

"Absolutely,"

"Fantastic,"

"Amazing,"

"Woman, how did we get so-"

"Lucky as to become your friends?"

She blushed under their praise, then hit them both on the chest and then demanded to know every plan they had yet. The time passed quickly and then it was time to go, and as Hermione had predicted, Mrs Weasley didn't even tell the boys off. They still walked off without her. Without Lee, Alicia, Katie or Angelina, the twins' only friend they had to talk to was Hermione, so she swapped between walking with Harry, Ron and Ginny, and conspiring with George and Fred.

Gathering all they need, they set off across the dark garden. The moon was still out and the stars shone above them, illuminating the trees that were only a black silhouette against the multitude of stars lighting the way.

By the time they had gotten to the crest of the hill that they were getting the Portkey from, the sun was beginning to rise, and the sky on one side was soft pinks and oranges and baby blues while the other side was still cloaked in darkness, the moon dropping occasionally below the horizon. Hermione was over the hill first, just ahead of Fred, who was just ahead of George who was just ahead of Ginny who was miles ahead of the rest.

They were all puffing and grabbing their sides, except for Hermione who was only slightly out of breath. "Oh come on guys! That was only 3 and a half miles! And we were not even running!"

"How on earth do you stay in shape Hermione? You don't even play any sports."

"There are more sport then Quidditch guys. I'm actually quite athletic, I just prefer to have my feet close to the ground. I also run, a lot."

When the others had gotten up the hill, a good five to ten minutes later, Mr Weasley had started searching for the Portkey, as had everyone else. They had only been at it for a few minutes before a cry broke through the almost silent air. "Over here Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

A podgy man and his son were standing near them, around a mangy old boot. "Amos!"

Introductions were shared, hands were shaken.

"Oh Amos, this is Harry, he's in the same year as my youngest son, and Hermione-"

"Winchester?!"

"No, Granger. Who's Winchester?"

"Oh, just these muggles in America that I have to keep track of for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, we keep tabs on all of the muggle hunters. Never mind me, she just looks exceptionally similar."

"Nope, I'm a Granger born and bred," Hermione told him with a forced grin. Harry and Ron exchanged concerned looks that the twins had caught and looked at her strangely.

An awkward silence overtook the hill for a while before Arthur broke it up.

"Must be nearly time. Everyone gather round. That's it, hands on. Right, it's glowing. 5…4…3…2…1"

It happened immediately, a tugging sensation in her gut, just as her feet left the ground and she started spinning, shoulder bumping, before they hit the ground, Hermione's instincts from her family, passed on by generations of hunters, caused her to tuck and roll, much like in the army, but more graceful as if she was a gymnast, and she rolled to her feet, barely clothes out of place, while most of the others lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Great landing, Granger." Amos was still looking at her suspiciously but decided to let it go, as they had to leave to set up their tent. With a wave goodbye, they left and the twins were getting very confused about their best friend.

That night, before the games began, the twins had cornered Hermione while Ginny was having an afternoon nap to catch up on the sleep she missed this morning.

"So Hermione, why did Amos think you were related to a hunter? We know what hunters are, we were told from dad, who was told about it at work, they sort of do the jobs for the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in America as they don't have a ministry."

"Bad people though, they'd put a… what was it? Oh yeah, a gun in your head as soon as magic even came up in conversation."

"Ron! Harry! I need your help with this." She called out desperately. She grabbed the nearest twin and dragged them into the nearest room, which happened to be hers. It just happened to be Fred.

"Well, well, well, Granger, if you wanted me you didn't have to do it so forceful- OW!" She had grabbed his ear and dragged him and George into her makeshift room where a bed and nightstand stood to decorate the room. "Harry! Ron! Get your bloody arses-"

"We're here! We're here! Merlin, woman, keep your knickers on." Harry immediately regretted that statement as her look of death flew over and pierced his soul.

"Fred and George have some _questions _they would like to ask me, and I'm going to need your help."

"Oh."

They all sat in a circle on the floor of her room, Hermione's head leaning on Harry's shoulders.

"Right, ask me."

"Why'd he call you a Winchester?"

"'Cause I am one. My parent's names are John and Mary Winchester. I was adopted by the Grangers when I was six. Dad chucked me out."

"Why?"

"Why'd you think, dumbass? After my mum was killed by a demon, yeah, they really exist, me and brothers, yes brothers, lived on the road with my dad, helping him to find the bastard that killed her. Since I was the better reader at six, I did the research, and Dean cleaned the guns and knives after a hunt. Sam was only a baby, so he couldn't so anything. But, anyway, my dad was a hunter, which means magic is evil, magic comes from demons and is not allowed. At first I didn't know what it was. It was accidental magic, came out when I was six. Dad didn't like it. Dad didn't like a lot of things. I was six, dad booked me a plane ticket and left. I haven't seen or spoke to them since."

She had only one tear on her cheeks, but that was enough to startle the twins. She leant more heavily on Harry while she had her arms round Ron, her new brothers. They looked at her with a mix of pity and surprise, they had not been expecting this.

"Why do you think I get good grades in Defence? You know I never read ahead on that. It'd because I already know it all, I have an extremely good memory, and I've kept up with even after I left. Ask me, I dare you. Tell me a supernatural creature and I can tell you how to kill it."

"Werewolf."

"Silver bullet to the heart, easy. Next one."

"Vampire."

"Beheading them. Stakes and sunlight won't work. If you want to make them suffer though, coat them in a Dead Man's Blood, hurts like hell to them."

"Sirens."

"Oh wow these ones are fucked up. Their own venom will kill them, if you get a blade that has the blood of a man under spell coated on it, and stab them it will kill them."

"Spirits."

"You need to find their bodies, or the thing that is keeping them around, cover it in salt then burn it, it should dispel them and put them to rest."

"….Witches."

"Iron, it blocks their powers. Then you can shoot or stab the bitches as much as you want, they're still mortals."

With the twins sufficiently creeped out, she continued with her rant.

"Because that's what I was raised as. Shoot first, questions later. It doesn't matter if they chose to be that way or not, you kill it, get rid of it before it can hurt you. I lived like that, my twin probably still lives like that, my younger brother does and my dad. Of course my dad does. He cut me out, didn't he? Get rid of the evil before it can infest you all. You cut off the bad parts and you continue to survive, and you don't remember the bad things anymore, do you? All you do is get rid of it."

Hermione got up and turned round, then sat on her bed.

"Well there you go, tragic tale of Hermione Winchester, now get the fuck out of my room, and don't you dare tell anyone else or I swear I will kill you, and make it look like a goddamn suicide. 5. 4. 3. 2." And they had left. And she was alone again. God that sounded depressing, alone again. But it was true. Whether she forced them out or they forced her, they all went and she was alone.

Back in their room the twins were reflecting upon this new information that shocked them to the core. Hermione was going to be trained to kill things like them, but without asking, she was going to grow up a hunter, her mum died, she had a twin, a little brother that she had not seen in years, her dad was a bastard, and demons were real. Not just the stuff made up to make kids go to bed. Real life demons. Both inside and out.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The rest of the year went well, apart from the whole Moody-is-Crouch thing and Cedric Diggory dying. Out of it all, the Yule Ball was best. She was accompanied by Fred Gideon Weasley and that made her incredibly happy.

**Flashback**

It was coming up to Christmas, it was mid-November now, and she didn't yet have a date to the Yule Ball, which didn't particularly bother her except for the fact that she would be alone except for Ron and Harry, who were still on the hunt, and would no doubt get dates by next week. Oh, well, she could hang out with Ginny and Neville who were going together.

Later that day, at lunch Hermione sat at her usual place opposite Harry and next to Ginny. She could hear the boys whispering about dates, and Fred mention that they had to hurry or all of the 'good ones' would be taken as if they were the newest toys on the shelves and not human being, although, the way some of these girls were acting, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She huffed and shifted her book into a more comfortable pose from her bag pulling down on her shoulder.

She heard a tell-tale voice say: "OH, yeah? If it's that easy, who are you taking to the ball?"

For a reason unknown to her sensible mind, the thought of Fred going to the Ball with someone else made her stomach clench in anger. Wallowing in a sort of self-pity, she failed to notice Fred saying her name to Ron.

"What?! When did you ask her? When did you even start liking her?"

"Why, jealous? Oh, that reminds me. Oi! Hermione!"

"What?" She snapped over the top of the thick tome she was currently studying.

"Wanna go to the Ball with me?"

She gave him a once over, to assess whether he was joking or not.

"Alright then," she said and then turned back to her book. "But I fully expect a Christmas present this year."

"What, am I not good enough for you without a bribe?" He asked with a mock hurt look on his while she was packing up her bag.

"Of course I you're not good enough Fred, no-one can get near my amazingness without bribing me somehow. Plus, you'd look cute in a suit." She left with a joking wink towards Fred and a wave goodbye to her other friends, who sat there shell-shocked.

"There you go," Fred said to Harry and Ron. "Piece of cake!"

**End of Flashback**

Fred and Hermione had gotten closer and closer and even now, after six months from Christmas, they had yet to go on a proper date as more then friends. Everyone was breathing down their backs about it but they were happy, relaxed, calm… oh for gods sakes, yes Hermione wished it could go a bit faster, but Fred had yet to ask her out, she would ask him, but she didn't want to get reject, like at all. She really did like Fred, a lot. Maybe things would speed up after a while.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**Chicago, Illinois 1994/1995**

Sammy's 11 now and has started helping Dad and Dean with their hunting, as Dean was fifteen now as well. It was crazy to think that his baby brother, who he had practically raised over the years was now a pre-teen who was helping them to hunt demons and other nasty things that go bump in the night.

Last summer Dean and Sam had been dropped off at Housatonic in Massachusetts and were being babysat for a good portion of the season while dad was out hunting again. The babysitter, Donna was a spiky haired, good tempered woman who was in her early twenties. Sam, while working through his enormous reading list, liked to make fun of the fact Dean had a crush on the babysitter, and he would sing it out in a falsetto whenever he was alone with his brother. Dean wanted to strangle the little whelp.

In November, between hunts, they actually go to school for a few weeks, at the same place! They actually make some friends while they're there, and even celebrate a proper Thanksgiving, turkey and all. McKinley's was a good school, for those who behaved, which, unfortunately, did not include one Mr Dean Winchester, as he found out pretty early on in their stay.

By February, Sam and Dean are both helping Dad in the hunts, but one thing happens to Dean then. A werewolf attack. Yeah the bastard runs off with a silver arrow in his heart thanks to Dean's amazing aim with a crossbow while Sam is in the car. When he and John are dragging this thing to the woods to burn, all he can think of was Mya, and how last year she was attacked by one of these suckers, and he wasn't around to help her. She could have been killed or even bitten and changed, hell she might have been changed because the stupid fucking letter doesn't say a thing about they took care of it. How could they take care of it anyways? Hermione hadn't been near a hunter since she was 6, she hadn't been trained yet, and anything could attack her as she had no means of defence since she couldn't have a gun either. No physical training as well as no back up was a bad thing, it left her open to anything. What if it wasn't just a werewolf and she lied in the letter? What if it was something worse? Fear clutched at his stomach, she was the only one in their family that was defenceless. She was alone, and he would not be able to protect her, hell, no one could. With an opportunity to kill a Winchester, why go for the others? What if the demon who killed mom was going to kill her too? They had no way of knowing.

Fuck it, from when the letter arrived last year, to now there could have been another attack on her and he wouldn't know. She could be dead and he still wouldn't know.

He wasn't going to protect her, she was the weakest link of the family.

They would target her. If she died and the dick who did it came to flaunt it in their faces they would win. Sam would feel betrayed and angry and probably never talk to them again, John would most likely not even care whereas Dean, Dean would be broken. If she dies, it would be his fault.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**End of July 1995**

She and Fred had started going out literally the minute she got out of the Floo at Gimmauld Place. It was mainly because as soon as the ash had been dusted off of her clothes, there was a mouth on hers and a kiss that seemed to last forever. Let's not forget to mention the numerous cat calls that Sirius, the ever youthful had made during the first few days.

Once Sirius had caught Fred sneaking into her room at the Place and all he did was wink and say "Go get 'em tiger." To which Hermione replied with a "Just because I am getting some, old man, doesn't mean you have to be so jealous. If you're that desperate I'll set you up with one of the old cat lady's around town."

"Hey I am only 36!"

"Multiplied by 2, minus 5, add 7, and what do – "

"Yes I get it I'm older than you."

"Well not mentally that's for sure."

"Hey!"

Whenever Hermione and Sirius got into a debate, the entire house gave a collective groan. They could go on for hours and not even notice, she was too much like him for his own good, and he was almost like a second or third father to her. They were extremely close.

Fred was even closer, and by extension, she was better friends with George as well. Because of the lack of outside space, Hermione, her boyfriend and his twin spent the majority of the time cooking up plans in their rooms, making new ideas to sell, creating new ways of causing mayhem. Chaos and disorder followed them in their wake, as with laughter and bright smiles. The twins practically milked her for ideas, and when they had no more she was expected to go to Harry or Ginny or Ron or Sirius and find out what would be the best prank to play on them. When Sirius had a hangover, he could not stand loud noises at all, so the kind, considerate, thoughtful people that they were, charmed all of the doors that were touched by Sirius after a drunken night go off in a series of different alarms, ranging from car alarms to fire truck sirens. Ginny hated people messing with the showers after a game of Quidditch so the twins came up with an idea. They were going to unscrew the shower head, place inside a water soluble stink pellet and watch the fun begin. It was hilarious, Ginny went around the whole day smelling like farts and rotten eggs. When she yelled at them, Hermione had a counter attack, one she had learnt from the muggles. She grabbed a can of air freshener, and a zip tie. She looped the zip tie around the toggle of the bottle loosely. She aimed it at Gunny, pulled back the tie and ran as the fumes of clean laundry sprayed nonstop into the room and coated them all.

Ron would murder anyone who messed with his food, so naturally we can all guess what they did. Hermione went out and bought a pack of jam filled doughnuts and cut a hole in them all. She then filled the inside with either mayonnaise or ketchup and left them out on a plate in the kitchen. Ron's disgusted cries filled the kitchen. There were a bunch of other food related pranks for Ron but they couldn't do anything to Harry, he was too depressed and angry at the world to even take a joke at the moment.

Summer ended quickly and it was one of the most memorable, just for the looks on people's faces once they had done the prank. She could only dream of what McGonagall would look like if they did this to her.

They tried to keep the PDA down and keep it to themselves, but they snuck in the occasional kiss in the Living Room but whenever they did, Molly just happened to appear like she was summoned and their session was always cut short. It was frustrating.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**September 1995**

They got back to school and Harry was a bit concerned about two things. One was Ron's jealousy of his brother, he still had not gotten over Hermione and was glaring at Fred whenever he was within two feet of her, it was turning Ron against her, he was lashing out a bit more than usual as him temper was at a limit. The other was that they were seeing less and less of Hermione, which was also worrying him as she should hanging out with them as well. Like, this year instead of with Harry and Ron and Neville and Ginny, Hermione was in another compartment with Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Alicia, acting like they were best friends. Even after that delightful speech made by this year's "Teacher" of Defence, Umbitch as Hermione had nicknamed her within the first minute, she had turned the other way to being almost on Fred's lap and in-between him and George, which had never happened before.

5th year was pretty uneventful, apart from a few times. Hermione had learnt about the House Elves and she thought that it was disgraceful of wizards to have servants, but after a few story's about House Elves dying if they had no purpose, she took a different approach that she told her boys.

Visit the House Elves in a bad home, that were being abused and take them away, give them to older witches or wizards, or wizards who had been in an accident, or to St. Mungo's so that they and be doing something productive and be treated fairly, and after a while, try and see if they'll take wages and breaks, like Dobby wants.

They boys all nod and agree, thanking Merlin that they had managed to convince her that House Elves should not be set free, not yet anyway. That would have been a disaster.

Then Hermione had spoken back to Umbitch. Even she had admitted that was a mistake, yet she didn't tell anyone what had happened in her detention before she had noticed that other people had received the same punishment.

Hermione's was by far the worst. She was everything Umbitch despised; outspoken, opinionated, intelligent, powerful, rude and most of all, a muggleborn. She was the first to receive the punishment and hers was the one most deeply etched into her skin, scaring forever.

In the very first lesson of Defence, Hermione had defended Harry, and then herself by teasing Umbitch and being snarky and calling her a "Pitiful bint who lives to kiss the Minister's arse as he can't be fucked to do it himself" and that earned her a whole two months' worth of detentions, and she had been told to write things such as; "Mudblood or "I am worthless" that came up in blood on the back of her hands.

After one month was up, her hands were always red and raw, and she hid them under her long sleeves of her robes. It only lasted so long. After halfway through the second month, Fred had become suspicious as to why she never showed her hands anymore and he, bring the subtle genius he was, grabbed her wrist while they were chatting on his bed, with no-one else in the room and pulled back her sleeves. He gasped at her scared hands but soon took on a dangerous look in his eye. He seriously liked Hermione.

When he had stopped glaring at the back of her palms he noticed that she had her head down, staring at the messy covers of his bed. Gently he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up towards him.

"How long?" is all he asks, he doesn't need to know much more, he can already guess who's doing it.

"Almost two months now."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I didn't want to."

He just looked down, then kissed her full on the lips.

In May the twins had left, flown away on their brooms leaving behind a wonderful array of fireworks and a few frantic teachers. As they often said; Go big or go home.

Another bad time was when they had rushed off to the Ministry in search of Sirius. Hermione had a suspicion that he wasn't there and she had tried to tell Harry but he just wouldn't listen to her, so naturally she tried a different way.

"Harry James Potter, you bloody listen to me now or I'll shoot you straight in the-"

"What?"

"I know you think I'm wrong but hear me out. I don't think Sirius is there, I mean, if you can see inside Mouldyshort's head, then why wouldn't he be able to see inside yours? You haven't kept up with your Occlumency. And if you go ahead and say it doesn't matter because there might be a chance Sirius is there, don't you dare. He may not be my Godfather, but he is closer to me then my real father is! And that means I value his life just as much as you do, so listen to me, because I have a funny feeling about this all."

But of course, being the stubborn idiot Harry is, he charged into the problem with no plan and no backup, it was only natural that someone would die. It just happened to be Sirius.

Harry was reclusive after that, only speaking to select people, not wanting to talk to anyone apart from Dumbledore or Remus.

It wasn't fun.

That year was by far one of the worst yet.

* * *

**A/N- Whew that took some work (7k words), sorry there isn't much of the Supernatural side of this in this chapter, it's more about Hermione, but it does go to Sam and Dean in the next chapter though.**

**Tell me what you think! I live for your opinions. Reminder- it is not a fremione fic, so don't go flaming if you don't like it.**

**Keep voting for who Hermione should end up with, I'm deciding after the next chapter is posted. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and favouriting and following!**

**Elle**

**dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing**


	5. Deadbeat Holiday

**Sorry about the long wait! **

**Disclaimer- if you recognise anything- it's not mine!**

**Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The summer was as bad. Fudge was no longer Minister, though that wasn't a bad thing, but there had been a mass break-out from Azkaban, all death-eaters were now free, the war was about to start.

Still, Hermione went on Holiday with her parents, she went to Italy this time, to a convention of dentistry with her mother as one of the special guests.

Half-way through the Holidays she went to spend her time at the Burrow, and she was disappointed when she found out that Fred had moved out with George and they were now living above the Joke Shop that the two had created in Diagon Alley, of course she was happy for him, but he could have told her, so they kept corresponding by owl.

Harry arrived in the middle of the night towards the end of the holidays.

Harry was sleeping peacefully in the twins' room in the very early hours of the morning when he was awoken by a blast that sounded just like cannon fire.

"We didn't know you were here already!" What had happened was Hermione had realised that Harry had arrived and she had burst into the room, throwing the door open with a bang and tackled Harry. Ron stood in the doorway, ducking as he was now around 6 feet tall and couldn't fit through the door without bending over, chuckling at their best friend's antics.

"Alright, Hermione, don't kill him before no-nose gets the chance!"

She pulled off the bed and smiled, "right, sorry Harry."

Harry, who was still mostly asleep just muttered a distorted "S'fine." Before he could fall back asleep again Ron had raced over and given him a manly hug when Mrs Weasley had appeared at the door way and shouted at them to get to bed.

A couple of hours later, in the more respectable hours of the morning, they had burst into his room again, and they were now sitting in a triangle on the floor. Hermione was curious to see what had happened with Dumbledore and everything else so they talked for a long while.

That holiday they passed playing two a side Quidditch, Harry and Ron on one side, Hermione and Ginny on the other (they were all really good, though Harry and Hermione stole the show for the other two.)

She was amazing as she had very quick reflexes, so she played both the keeper and the seeker while Ginny played chaser and beater. She flitted about with incredible agility that came from some sort of physical training, even if she didn't play Quidditch.

"Hermione! Why don't you try out for Keeper this year? You're fantastic!"

"I don't really want to Harry." And she would finish it there.

There were more stories about disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in _the Prophet._ Sometimes Bill and Mr Weasley brought home news before the paper new about it. There was excitement, however, like when Harry had received his Quidditch Captain's badge.

Hermione saw Fred eventually, when they went for their trip to Diagon Alley and to get their new school things.

Unfortunately they also saw the Ferret and his mother and that almost ended in a battle in Madam's Malkin's if Hermione had not interfered by telling Harry that "Harry I don't think you should do that, just imagine the trouble you would get into for starting a wand fight in Diagon Alley. Me however, being a 'Mudblood' can easily start a fight without using a wand, remember 3rd Year, Ferret? Wanna try it again?" Draco visibly paled and tugged on his mother's robes.

Narcissa Malfoy arched a meticulously plucked eyebrow at her soon and said, "I think you're right, Draco, if this is the kind if… Scum they let in here, I think we'd do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's"

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Draco taking much precaution to not bump into Hermione.

As the door closed the Trio burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?"

"Priceless!"

"Hermione sometimes I wonder how you couldn't have been in Slytherin, you're manipulative enough!"

"Why, thank you." Hermione did a mock curtsey at Ron's breathless words.

"Oh Honestly!" Madam Malkin exclaimed trying to keep her chuckles hidden, the Trio were an amazing group to behold, even in troubling times.

After they had there robes fitted they made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and the ball of brightness that was the shop.

The shop was packed, you couldn't move in any direction, but somehow they managed to look at the products.

"'Patented Daydream Charms'…. You know Harry, this really is extraordinary magic!"

She jumped when she felt two arms loop round her waist pulling her flush against the person's front. He lent down and whispered in her ear "In that case 'Mione, you can have one for free."

"Fred!" She turned in his arms and leant up to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss. When she was going to pull back he decided that the kiss should be a little less innocent. That was, of course, until Harry had shouted out saying how he did not need to see his sister snogging one of his friends. They pulled apart reluctantly, still beaming, and just hugged for a while.

"Hey Harry," Fred called over the top of Hermione's head.

"Hey Fred."

Hermione pulled out of his arms and he noticed her black eye she had received earlier that week.

"How did you get this, 'Mione?" Fred almost growled.

"No one did this you big oaf, it was the punching telescope you left in your room."

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," he said, a bit guiltily, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tub of think yellow paste. "Here, close your eyes."

"It is safe isn't it?"

"Of course, love. I wouldn't ever hurt you," He murmured lightly against her hair. She closed her eyes and he applied the paste gently, though she still flinched at times, resulting in him giving her a kiss on the tip on the nose every time she did and a whispered sorry into her hair.

A new voice called out "Oh their not being all lovey-dovey are they? Everyone shield your eyes! We got a mushy couple over here!"

"Hey George." The paste was applied and the bruise was already starting to fade fast.

Hermione gave him a quick hug before returning to her boyfriend, whereas Harry, who was not nearly as close as Hermione was to the twins just shook his hand.

George came over, looked at Hermione and said, "How's my second favourite little sister doing, apart from the busted eye?"

"As good as anyone can be in these times, O brother of mine."

They got the guided tour of the shop, including the back room when they arrived at the Witches section of the shop, where Ginny was looking at some glowing Potions.

"There you go, ladies, Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Do they work?"

"Certainly, they work, for up to 24 hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"-And the attractiveness of the girl," Said George, re-appearing suddenly at their side. "But I'm not selling to either of my sisters," he added looking at Hermione and Ginny sharply.

"Both?"

"I count Hermione as a little sister, Gin. She will be our sister-in-law in time. Not that Hermione needs a love potion anyway, Fred's already hooked around her little finger."

"Oi!"

"And, I hear that you've already got about 5 boys on the go-"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly. "But I am not going to argue on the Hermione and Fred thing, those two are definitely in love, look at them!"

It was true, Hermione's back was against Fred's front, her head tucked neatly underneath his chin and him dipping down occasionally to tell her something in her ear or kiss her temple as Hermione looked at different products, getting all of the inside information from Fred and leaning into him, kissing his cheek. Once in a while, he would pull a funny face and she would laugh and hit him lightly on the arm or she would say something and he would laugh and tease her jokingly about how in love with him she was. She just agreed with whatever Fred said and replied with an "I do love you," which would make him grin uncontrollably and kiss her again.

It was sickly sweet to look at.

Harry had wondered off again with Ron and had found Draco slipping down the street suspiciously. They ran to get Hermione but winced and gagged at the once again kissing couple, Ron looked positively ill.

They followed Malfoy to try and find out what he was doing but just as they were about to, they had to go back to the Burrow.

They had about a week to kill before they went back to school and they spent it just wondering about the house, playing chess or exploding snap, just passing the time.

On September 1st they all bundled into a Ministry issued car and set off to King's Cross Station and got onto the Platform and onto the train.

Because of all of the 'Chosen One' crap in the news, most of the students who didn't know Harry well all had their faces peering at him through their windows. They said a quick goodbye as both Ron and Hermione had a Prefect Meeting to go to, and Harry was alone.

Hermione wasn't particularly worried when Harry hadn't turned up for the Banquet, but that changed once she saw the dried blood on his face.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The months went slowly and it was eventually Christmas that they spent at the Burrow.

Maybe.

Hermione had something to do, and she was going to tell two people only about it.

Fred and Bill.

Fred because she wanted him with her and Bill so he could calm everyone down once they had left.

This was it; Hermione was going to go back to America and find her father.

Hermione, by no-ones definition was stupid, she knew there was a war brewing and she wouldn't be able to visit soon, and she knew that as she was known as a bunch of different things, joking and not. She was called:

The Mudblood Princess (She was one of the most well-known muggleborns of this century, featuring in the papers a lot now because of Harry.)

The Brightest Witch of her Age (This was important, because it seems that most of the time Voldemort's side could use some brains)

The Brains of the Golden Trio (An essential third of the public face of the light side, take her away and the boys will need a lot more help than usual)

And most dangerously:

Harry Potter's Best Friend (That and being a muggleborn will set a lot of hate in the Deatheater's books.)

This meant that she was going to be targeted almost as much as Harry when the fighting starts, there was going to be little chance of surviving.

Now that she was 17, she was going to go with Fred to Bobby's and try and catch her family, and say goodbye, in case it was the last chance she could do so.

So, the day before Christmas Eve, Hermione had shared a memory to Fred of Bobby's so he could apparate them, as she didn't have her licence yet.

At two in the afternoon, they crept to the back of the garden, after telling Bill about her plans, and they were gone with a crack.

Hermione felt as if she was being sucked through a tube and squeezed until she had no breath and only as she began to suffocate was she finally free from the invisible cylinder. They landed roughly at the entrance, already freezing their arses off, at -5 degrees Celsius. They huddled together as Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out two parkas from the small purse. Fred looked at her questionably and she just winked and said "Undetectable Extension Charms come in handy."

Walking slowly, still in close proximity to each other, they reached the front of the house and saw a Black 1967 Chevy Impala. They were here.

A few tears shone in Hermione's eyes but before anyone could notice she blinked and forced her emotions down.

They wondered up to the doorway and rang the bell. Before the chime was over, a boy, around her age opened the door and Hermione almost cried just looking at him. He was tall, not as tall as Ron or Fred, but nearing 6 feet, while she was still small at 5'4. He had spiked blond hair and the same candy apple green eyes. He was wearing lots of layers with a leather jacket on top which was understandable with the cold.

He glared at them indifferently, while crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"What do you want?"

"Is Mr Winchester here?" Hermione asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"'Cause I do."

"Why?"

"For fuck's sake, Dean! Let me talk to him!"

In an instant he was at her throat, pushing her against the railings of the porch. Fred stood up behind her but Hermione held up her hand and he stopped moving towards Dean but still glared at him menacingly.

"How'd you know my name?! Answer me!" He was panicking a bit, Dad was upstairs with Sam and wouldn't hear him if this was an emergency, but he didn't show it.

"C'mon Dean, I haven't changed that much. I'm hurt. Do you not recognize your own sister?" She was half way to crying now, it had been so long and he was finally in front of her, finally in her reach and he didn't recognize her.

"How do you know about …. Mya?"

"It's me Dean."

Straight away his eyes softened and teared up and his aggressive behaviour vanished. He grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, burying his face in her curls. She broke down now, tears starting to run down her face.

"I missed you so much Dean."

"I've missed you too, Mya."

She laughed and said, "It's been forever since someone has called me that."

"Let's go inside, I'm freezing my ass off here."

Fred coughed to get his attention as he had just been standing there awkwardly.

"Who're you?"

"Um, Fred Weasley, I'm Hermione's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh? Maybe, I'll be the judge of that."

"No you won't," Hermione said peevishly. "We have been going out for almost 2 years now, and nothing you can do will change that."

"Holy shit! Two years! You're serious about this then."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I love him."

It got very quiet very quickly so Hermione decided to head on inside, the boys behind her. She could hear Dean trying to threaten Fred but it just wouldn't work and they ended up having a friendly conversation by the end. Dean was just asking questions like;

"So how old are you?"

"I'm going to be 19 in April."

Or

"What do you do then?"

"I own and run a joke shop with my twin brother."

"A joke shop?"

"Yeah all kinds of stuff in there, me and my brother were the school pranksters with Hermione's and some of our friends help. The Professors never could figure out how we did it, so we almost always got away with it. It's all thanks to Hermione really, she's insanely smart, and she's actually known as the smartest girl of our generation."

That surprised Dean a little, but not that much, she was clever when they were little.

When they got to the Living room, Bobby was sprawled out across the sofa watching TV with John in the armchair beside him and Sam sitting in the other side of the room.

Oh god, Sam was big, he was 13. He was tall for his age, about 5'8, already taller than Hermione and four years younger.

Bobby spoke up from the sofa and looked at Hermione. "Who's this?"

Hermione was worried how to answer because anyway she knew her father would not be happy in her being here.

"Hi Uncle Bobby."

Realisation struck them and John's face contorted. He was angry.

"Sam," he said with a tight voice, carefully controlled. "Go upstairs. Now."

Sam, looking at her curiously, left reluctantly and stomped up the stairs.

Once they heard the bedroom door close, John exploded.

"What are you doing here, girl!? I thought I had told you to stay away from us!"

"Dad, why did you send her away?"

"None of your-"

"You're right, you know." Hermione spoke up, regretting her words. "But it's not like how you think. I came here because I needed to see you again."

She sat down next to Bobby as her dad stood up, towering over her.

"Answer me! What are you doing here?! I sent you away for a reason, you just can't some back. You know what? I think you've already overstayed your welcome." He began to reach over as if to drag her out before she interrupted and grabbed his hand, "Just hear me out, and then I'll go, okay?"

He nodded and sat down.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm, most probably, going to die soon."

Dean and Fred both protested but she held up a hand to silence them. "If I'm telling you this I should start at the beginning but I'll tell you the important stuff first, and before you shoot me, listen to what I'm saying. There's a war coming, and I'm a part of it. So is Fred, and all of the people I know, apart from my parents. There have already been murders and people vanishing. There's this guy who people call the Dark Lord, and he's gathering followers.

He's targeting my best friend who's like my brother, I have a lot of brothers actually, I have a whole family in England, not just my parents. Like my boyfriend's siblings have become mine and schoolmates have become siblings and I even have a sort of Uncle. I'm close to them all, which means they'll come after me too. He will probably go into hiding and they will want me to tell them where he is but their preferred method of getting people to 'talk' is torture. I wanted to come here so that I have a chance to say Goodbye."

They were silent for a while before John spoke up again. "I think you should go."

"Dad! I haven't seen her in 11 years and now you're sending –"

"No, it's okay, I'll go. C'mon Fred."

They got up and Fred grabbed her hand, about to apparate when Hermione burst out with "I'm a witch!"

Both Bobby and John took out their guns threateningly, Dean standing there shell-shocked when Fred sensed danger and took them back home. And Hermione cried once again.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Dean was stunned. His short, curly haired, browned eyed sister that he hadn't seen in 11 years. His sister, his twin was a witch. She had turned herself into the very thing that he was trained to kill. She had turned herself into a monster. But he thought on her words. She acted the part of an innocent perfectly. And witch or not, this was his twin and she was going to die, she needed his help even if he couldn't provide it. Another thing came to mind, when she had left with her boyfriend, they had disappeared with a crack, and not anything he had ever seen before. That meant she wasn't a normal witch, and plus if that was the reason she had been sent away, then it would have come from a very early age.

Another thing that struck him was how she seemed to have found another family, that she had replaced them. She had brothers and sisters and uncles and new parents and a whole new family and she didn't need them at all. She had changed so much as well.

"John, I don't think she's that kinda witch."

"Well what other kind of witch is there, Bobby?"

"There are another type, mainly in Europe, really uncommon in America that are born with their powers, she could be that one."

"There's no such thing."

"I tell you there is."

"Bobby, there is no such thing. Mya is a witch and she is evil and you are all forbidden to try and contact her again, you hear me?" He looked straight at Dean as he said this.

Dean ran upstairs to the room he shared with Sam but he had forgotten that Sam was there. He was laying on the bed listening to music coming out of the CD player. Sam leant up and turned the music then turned to Dean.

"Who was she?"

"S-she was….no-one Sammy, forget her," _you already have._ It was almost painful for Dean to say that.

"C'mon Dean, I'm not an idiot. You look like you're about to cry, and you _never _cry. Who is she? And why was I sent upstairs? And did she call Bobby Uncle?" Dean was still silent. "Fine, don't tell me but I'll figure it out soon- "

"Shut up. Just shut UP!" Sam was taken aback. Dean had never, ever shouted at him like that before. Dad had yes, but that was nothing new. Dean was always nice-ish to him, this was a sore subject, but Sam couldn't help it. He was overly curious.

He glanced at his brother and was terrified by what he saw. Dean had a single tear down his left cheek.

"You are just like her, you know. You even look like her a bit, with your hair. And you are so clever and curious just like she was. She hated following orders from dad, and wanted to stop moving around, have a proper family. We were really close too, close than we are Sammy. We did everything together, and we both used to take care of you. We both loved you, but we had a sort of connection, we'd even talk in unison too. It was as creepy as fuck. Dad went and ruined that."

"But who is she?"

"She was our sister Sam."

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

As they arrived back at the Burrow, in the middle of the kitchen, where everyone was having dinner, and Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably. They were all in shock, apart from Ron and Harry, they had never seen Hermione break down so completely before and it honestly scared them. Molly began to walk over to see how she was but Harry and Ron got there first. Fred just warned them off and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room and curled up with her on the bed, offering his comfort until she fell asleep 10 minutes later.

Once he was sure she off in the land of dreams, he headed downstairs and faced his shocked family. Apart from Mr Weasley, they were extremely angry. The general train of thought was "how dare someone make my sister cry like that!"

He sat down and dragged a hand down his face. He couldn't relate to her but he could just about understand how she's feeling.

Harry just said, "It was her dad, wasn't it?"

Fred just nodded.

George and Ron nodded as well, they had heard stories about her father and could understand how he could make her cry.

Mrs Weasley looked aghast. "What happened, Fred?"

"We went to go see Hermione's family but her dad wasn't the most hospitable person."

Mr Weasley then looked confused. "But we've met Mr Granger, he's a nice man."

"Mr Granger is yes, it's a shame Mr Granger isn't Hermione's dad," George snapped. He didn't mean to say that. The kitchen was silent. Completely and utterly silent for the first time ever. Charlie was the first to recover.

"What do you mean?"

Ron looked panicked, worried that Hermione wouldn't want them to know. Fred saw his face so he decided to leave out details.

"Hermione's family are called the Winchesters. They live in America. When she was six, her dad sent her to England because her magic had started flaring up and he didn't want her. The bastard forbade her to see her brothers again-"

"Brothers?!"

"Hermione has two brothers, Dean, her twin and Sam, her little brother," Ron spoke.

George and Fred made a face, trying to imagine being forcibly taken away from each other without explanation.

Fred then carried on, "Hermione was worried that she could die soon, thanks to the Deatheater escapes and so she wanted me to come with her today, to America to say goodbye to her family before she did die. It didn't go well."

Arthur then got confused and spoke his question. "Aren't the Winchesters hunters?"

The boys who knew winced as they didn't want to bring this up. Contemplating how to admit that yes they were, a voice spoke form behind them.

"Yes, my father is a hunter. I was going to be trained as a hunter once I had reached 10 but I was disowned by then. By the time I was six I could shoot a gun and a crossbow, as well as banish demons. I had memorised the most common exorcisms in both Latin and English as well as most known demons and how to kill them. I know how to kill demons, werewolves, vampires, sirens, skinwalkers, shapeshifters, ghouls, spirits and witches. Even after I was in England, I trained physically every day as well as kept up with mythology and folk lore. That was why I was sent away, my father saw my powers as a little girl, thought I was a witch and sent me off to another country with a silent promise to but a bullet in my head if I came back."

Once again silence reigned supreme. Hermione was on a roll however and kept talking.

"The witches my dad fought were bitches though, they sold their soul to a demon in exchange for some crap powers. And anyway, how did you not notice something was off about me? I listen to rock from 20 years ago, as well as all the badass metal rock songs when all my parents listen to is classic crap. I can run 5 miles easily. I swear worse than a sailor and I constantly pick fights. I even say some words like I'm back in America. I am not middle class dentists' daughter. I was raised in Kansas watching Sesame Street and eating Sugardaddies or living in a car, never staying in the same place for more than a week or two."

Ginny jumped up and hugged her pseudo-sister tightly. "Hey, British and redhead or not, you're still a Weasley."

Christmas morning Hermione woke up in the Twins room, her sharing a bed with Fred. When she woke up properly, around 20 minutes later she noticed a 2 bulging stockings at the end of the bed. Carefully so not as to wake up the twins, she crept out of bed, walking silently to the end where she promptly stepped on a plastic rectangle and a string of very loud curse words left her mouth.

"MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, ARSE-FACED BITCH-"

"Hermione, you're very loud."

"Why the actual fuck do you have a Lego in here?!"

"Dunno."

Eventually she got over the abused appendage and got to the presents. She shook Fred awake. "Fred, honey, its Christmas and I've got presents."

Fred was up in an instance and was sat down on the bed with Hermione in his lap. George was awake too and on the floor by their feet.

"Right, who first?"

"George."

George tore into his stocking with the patience of a 3 year old. He had received: an emerald green knitted jumper with a stitched letter G in the fabric from Mrs Weasley; a Beater's bat from Bill; dragon skin shoes from Charlie; a box of sweets from Ron and Harry; a pair of Quidditch gloves from Ginny; so many pranking supplies from his friends and a muggle book entitled '101 Ways to Fool Your Friends', with many muggle prank ideas inside from Hermione. George had then gone downstairs to give the couple a bit of privacy.

Fred had gotten pretty much the same things apart from Hermione. Her present was last. It was an album full of pictures of them together, or of Fred and George or the whole family or of all his friends together.

There were pictures of them all laughing at the Yule Ball, and of Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Hermione on one side of an all-out snowball fight, while he, George, Lee and Oliver were on the opposite team. Another was of just of them two curled up in front of the fire at Gimmauld Place. It wasn't full, about half was left. At his look of evident confusion she leant over and told him that she thought they could fill these in with their future. That made his heart lift, she wanted a future with him, long enough to fill their album.

Hermione's turn was next. She had received: a Weasley jumper in red that was big for her, enough so that she could wearing it with leggings; a book about Ancient Curse Breaking from Bill; a Dragon hide jacket that was similar to her favourite leather one but darker and more comfortable from Charlie; a charm bracelet from Ginny that only had one charm, a half a heart that said 'Friend' on it, and she suspected Ginny had a matching one that said 'Best' on it; She got a charm from Harry that looked like Crookshanks, a little Ginger cat and a charm from Ron that was a stack of books.

When she had finished going through them, Fred reached behind him and brought out a little velvet box. He opened it and inside was a ring that was a silver gold and a single diamond in the centre.

Hermione was speechless.

"It isn't an engagement, not yet. We're too young for that still, but it's a promise ring. I love you, Hermione, completely and absolutely. I promise to stay with you forever, even if we're too young to get married."

He slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand as she kissed him passionately. Over and over all she said was "I love you, I love you."

It was the happiest Christmas he had ever had.

When they went downstairs wearing their Weasley jumpers and Hermione proudly displaying the ring on her right hand instead of her left, to not confuse it with an engagement ring.

It caused a lot of commotion, mainly by Molly, until they explained that no they were not getting married. It was calm until Hermione looked up at Fred and just said, "Well, at least not yet." And he leant down and kissed her nose. She giggled lightly and the couple left the room, also leaving everyone shell-shocked.

Christmas lunch was a grand affair, and the rest of the holiday was fun until they had to say goodbye. They flooed to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The year continued with little disturbances apart from Ron's poisoning. They were lucky Hermione also knew her poisons and knew that a bezoar would heal him.

At the end of the year Harry disappeared with Dumbledore and the Deatheaters attacked. Bill was severely injured. Dumbledore died.

Harry, Hermione and Ron came up with a plan for the next year. Harry broke up with Ginny. Ron broke up with Lavender. Hermione broke up with Fred.

Tears were shed, by both of them. Hermione shouted at Fred. Fred shouted at Hermione. Hermione took her ring off. Fred cried. Hermione left. Hermione cried.

That school year ended.

The next school year wouldn't begin.

* * *

**A/N- To answer someone's question, I want to keep this as cannon as possible with the HP stuff so unfortunately Fred will die. Sorry.**

**This was an emotional chapter. :'( **

**Cas received the most votes, so it will be him, but you'll have to wait a while, till season 4 of SPN. **

**Who I consider Hermione's new family;**

**All Weasley's minus Percy **

**Luna Neville**

**Angelina Lee Alicia**

**And she counts as really good friends:**

**Seamus Oliver Padma**

**Katie Dean Lavender**

**And think Remus would be a bit like her uncle like Sirius was. **

**Sorry with how I left it with Sam and Dean. **

**Keep reviewing and following and favouriting **

**Elle **

**dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing**


	6. I Want To Be Alone

**Exams are over! (For now :'() and now it's officially half term! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing recognizable is mine.**

**Right so, just to warn you, there is no Supernatural in this one as I want to get the war, and then it will almost all be Supernatural stuff so yeah.**

****** . sh. a .dw . fangirl. CHOCCY. 2 ** – Of course Harry counts as a Weasley, he practically is one already.

**Guest ( I don't know how else to address you) – I'm going to try and stay canon-ish with SPN, not changing the plot ( majorly anyway) but adding it so Hermione is more involved and fits in with the brothers. And for the whole antichrist thing, he got rid of Hermione when Sam was two, and he was already not entirely convinced it was the best idea, but that's all I can say about that. And you can read my first chapter, apart from Dean's b/day, the others are correct but I needed to change Dean's because they're twins. **

**LuckyCat1- I think that's an awesome idea! I'll try and include it, thanks! **

**Shezaweza- There'll be plenty of them next week, I promise! **

**To everyone one and anyone who reviewed and followed and favourited, I love you guys!**

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Hermione's first few days of the holidays were spent with her parents, just spending time with them and appreciating them. But soon that ended and as her parents were watching a grim recount of some terrible news on BBC 1, she snuck up behind them and whispered, "_Obliviate."_

She watched silently as photos faded and memories of 11 years were lost. The Grangers had never adopted a child. There were no such thing as the Grangers, they became Wendell and Monica Wilkins, whose lifelong ambition was to move and start a dentistry in Australia.

With her beaded bag in hand, Hermione left the house with a heavy heart but a clear conscience. She walked to the end of the street and ducked into an alley then screwed her eyes tight and dissapparated to the town of Ottery St Catchpole. The next two weeks were spent at the Burrow, preparing for war, and thinking of plans in how to move Harry.

When the time came, four days before the 31st of July, she apparated to 4 Pivet Drive. There, the first person she saw was Harry, the second person she saw was Fred. She ran to Harry and gave her usual greeting of a fierce hug, then walked to the side as if trying to attract as little attention to herself as possible, which was odd, as Hermione was always the biggest character in a room, always ready to stand out. She had been lucky in those two weeks seeing as she had not seen Fred at all considering he still lived above the flat with George.

As Mad-Eye explained the plan to Harry, everyone else had already been debriefed, Hermione sat upon the gleaming work surfaces and tried to sneak glances at Fred when he wasn't looking. His hair was slightly longer and his eyes were the same shade of blue but he hadn't changed after almost a full month with no contact. It had been torture for her, but she knew it would be better for the both of them if they weren't romantically involved, the same reason why Harry broke up with Ginny.

George was grinning as well as Fred but you could tell it was fake, the main emotion behind their eyes was worry, not the usual glee.

She wondered if he was doing as badly with their separation as she was.

Her thoughts lay deep in her problems till and exclamation from Harry brought her back to reality. He was protesting against the plan and trying once again to be the martyr. While Harry was whining, Hermione marched up to him, yanked out some of his hairs and passed them to Mad-Eye.

"Good," said Moody, limping forward as he pulled the stopper out of the flask of potion, "Straight in here, if you please."

Hermione dropped the hair itno the mud-like liquid and they all watched as the moment the hair came into contact with the surface, the potion changed to a brilliant shade of gold. Hermione turned to walk back to where she was standing earlier, but as she did she bumped straight into someone's chest. And of course it had to be Fred's. She stammered out an apology, but he just smiled tiredly, grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her out of the way.

Soon they all lined up, had a dose of Polyjuice and were dressed and identical to Harry.

Hermione peered down at her chest that was now identical to Harry's. "I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo!"

"I know for a fact, that you weren't lying about getting a tattoo, Hermione," Harry said quietly. Most of the adults panicked and went into parent mode saying how she was too young to get a tattoo.

Ron asked what it was, but Fred answered, "It's a Phoenix, on her shoulder blade." Fred had been so uncharacteristically quiet this whole time that most of the people had forgotten he was there.

"Right, enough time about my skin, I thought we had to get going?"

"OK, pairings are as follows: Mundungus will be travelling with me, by broom," Mundungus was about to prostest but saw the look in everyone's eyes and kept quiet.

"Remus and George-"

"I'm Fred," said the Harry that Moody was pointing at. "Can't you tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Moody, that is George," Hermione said.

"I'm only yanking your wand. I'm George really-"

"Enough messing around!" Snarled Moody. "The other one- George or Fred or whoever you are- you're with Remus. Miss Delacour-"

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill, "She's not that fond of brooms."

Fleur walked over to stand beside him, giving him a soppy, slavish look that made Hermione laugh as she saw Harry's own face screw up, probably praying that he never looked like that again.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral-"

"Uh, Moody, I think I would be better on a broom."

"Why's that?"

Hermione panicked, she didn't exactly want to tell him it's because she didn't trust any magical creature and she would be thinking ways to kill it as she was riding. The Weasleys and Harry saw her panicked look and George just decided to say that it would be better as she is very good at flying.

Moody nodded.

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved to him.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all right?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious. "We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

Moody continued to explain the plan.

When they all got ready, Hermione was sitting on the broomstick, Kingsley behind her and they set off.

And as soon as they did, the Deatheaters attacked. Hermione kept steering the broom while Kingsley shot at them, sending them down at every chance. It went on like this for a while, Deatheaters cropping up out of the blue as if they'd known they would be here. But after around ten minutes, good ole no-nose himself turned up infront of them. "Kingsley! You steer, I'll shoot!" Hermione yelled over the sound of the wind.

It went on for a while, Hermione casting spells like _stupefy,_ _bombarda_ and the less harmful spells, but her patience wore thin and Hermione cast an Unforgivable.

"_Crucio!"_

Voldemort just dodged the spell and kept fighting, though it was obvious, he knew she wasn't Harry. He just wanted to kill her now. Then a ahout from a Deatheater exclaiming that they had found the real Harry and Voldemort flew off.

After a few minutes they had arrived at Grimmauld Place and landed right on the doorstep. From there they hurried inside and grabbed a caot hanger that was starting to turn blue.

She landed perfectly, on her feet like she always did while travelling by they got to the Burrow, Hermione ran towards Harry and threw her arms round his neck and pulled him into an affectionate embrace. That was until she heard someone moan like they were in pain.

She ran inside knowing full well who it was. "George!"

There, on the sofa, lying down was George, covered from the roots of his hair to his collarbone in blood. His ear was missing, it had been sliced off, most likely by a _sectumsempra_ spell. Hermione crouched down at his side when Molly burst in, panicking because spells don't work on magical cursees, unless you know the exact right one. Molly didn't.

"Okay, you need some sort of alcohol, something strong is better, some bandages, a needle and thred. The wound is deep, we're going to have to stitch it." Hermione listed.

"Stitches?! What kind of barbarians thought of that?!"

"Muggles, and it works, so if you want George to heal, do what I say. "

Molly ran off and came back with a bottle of firewhiskey in hand. Hermione sat about cleaning the wound up and rubbing it down with alcohol, after taking a swig of it, to steel the nerves she said.

George cried out whenever the substance touched him, but Hermione kept going, only whispering encouragement and re-assuring him.

She numbed the side of his head using the whiskey, and started with the stitching. Once it was done, she wrapped his head in a bandage, and told him to rest.

Just as she layed his head down, Fred burst into the room. He saw her there, kneeling by George who was asleep now and he panicked. He only quietened when Hermione told him off as George needed to sleep. She told him what had happened and Fred was crying. Once he heard that she had saved him, by stitching him up, Fred grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck and kissed her. Hermione pulled away before she lost her resolve and told him that it wouldn't work out.

Fred didn't ask why, he just let Hermione walk away.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

A week passed and it was soon time for the wedding.

The ceremony passed without a hitch, and soon it was time for the much awaited reception.

Fleur looked stunning in her wedding dress, her white blonde hair flowing out behind her as she waltzed with her new husband. Hermione sighed and was lost to the world in her own thoughts until a tall man appeared at her side.

Fred leant down to Hermione who was quite comfortable in her chair.

"Would you like to dance, 'Mione?"

"Of course," gathering her courage, she took his outstretched hand and made for the dance-floor. Fred had one hand on her upper back, while the other hand held hers. Hermione, however, had her other hand on the back of his arm, near to his shoulder. The music came on to be a simple waltz, one of the few they both knew how to dance to.

As they moved around the floor, both feet in time, Hermione's dress flared up around her knees as Fred spun her round. She came back into the spin significantly closer to his chest then when she started. Fred smile down at her while he whispered to her "You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Fred, we shouldn't do this. We can't be together, you know why."

"No, I don't know why, would you like to tell me?"

"I-"

At that moment, something big and silver fell from the canopy over the danceflooe. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest to it froze absurdly in mid dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"_The Minitry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

"_The Minitry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

"_The Minitry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Hermione broke away from Fred's embrace and ran to the table she was sitting at earlier. She picked up her beaded bag and her wand, then called to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

She reached the boys who were looking for her, in the midst of people panicking and dissapparating, and clung to them.

"Hermione!" Fred was still calling to her, and he wasn't leaving.

"Fred, go! I love you!"

Just as she said that, she closed her eyes and apparated away.

The journey started.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

They had spent a month and a half at Grimmauld place trying to decide what to do. They infiltrated the Ministry and managed to escape with the Horcrux as they tried to get away, Hermione apparated in a hurry, with a deatheater clinging onto her coat. She managed to shaKe him off, though on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place meaning that they could no longer use the house.

As she apparated the boys away as fast as she could, something went wrong. She got splinched. A chunk of flesh was missing from her arm as they landed and the boys panicked. She had almost passed out before she barked at them to get the dittany out of her bag. Her arm healed within a few hours, but it was stiff and almost useless, it also left a scar that wrapped itself around the limb and did not look like it would fade away anytime soon.

They set up the tent and tried their very best to make do with what they had which was very little. It did not help with having the Horcrux around their necks. Hermione could barely tolerate it for an hour, it seemed to affect her the most, not just making her angry and grouchy but also making her feel sick, ill, even when she just looked at it. That meant only Harry and Ron could wear the thing, and Ron seemed to fair only a small bit better than Hermione did.

It got to a point with all of Ron's pent up anger exploded out of him, and he left. Hermione wasn't even that upset with him leaving, only with him.

* * *

-**SPN&HP-**

The months wore on and soon it was Christmas.

Harry decided that he wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, the place he was born, to visit his parents and see if Dumbledore had left them anything there.

Hermione didn't think it was a good idea, but she understood the need to visit, and so she went with him. As they walked to the graveyard, Hermione suddenly remembered her mother's own grave stone and felt sorry for Harry, at least her father was still alive, even if he was an arse.

She saw an old, almost ancient grave with the same odd marking on the top as in the book Dumbledore had left her.

"Harry! Harry, look at this!"

She brushed away some of the grime that covered the tomb and saw a name carved into the top.

"Ignotus Peverell."

"I'm going to keep looking for my parents. Alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

Every now and again, she came upon a name she recognized like Abbott, which she knew from Hogwarts. Sometimes there were several generations of Wizarding families in one graveyard, as most families would have liked to live in the same areas to be assured there was someone else magical who they could talk to and compare spells with.

She kept looking until Harry called out, saying that he had found the tomb of his parents.

It was made of white marble, like Dumbledore's, which made it easy to read in the dark, it was practically shining out at them.

_James Potter Lily Potter_

_Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960_

_Died 31 October 1980 Died 31 October 1980_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death. _

Hermione understood the meaning perfectly, it meant that after death, there are no more troubles to deal with, no more obstacles, and your life after death would be peaceful.

She didn't believe that. Not growing up knowing that there are demons and monsters but she knew for a fact that there was no God, no helping hand. There were demons and monsters but no angels and miracles, it was seriously hard to believe there could be.

Harry though didn't understand and took it to mean that death is an enemy that had to be overcome so you could live forever, which was eerily similar to deatheater beliefs.

Harry put down some flowers by their grave, and stayed there kneeling by the memory of his parents, just not moving. Hermione gripped his hand tightly and squeezed it as if to assure him that he wasn't alone and that he had her. He stood up to leave, put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as she put hers around his waist and they walked out of the grave yard and through the Kissing gate in relative silence, comforted by each other.

"Harry. Stop."

"What is it?"

"There's someone watching us."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I said that just to mess you up, of course I'm sure you dolt! We've just been laying flowers on your parents grave, in the middle of the night, we look a little odd, don't you think?"

"If it was a Deatheater, we'd be dead by now, lets just put the cloak on and go."

They kept trudging through the snow, and then Harry spotted a cottage on the end that had a gaping hole in the roof of the upstairs. The Fidelius Charm must have died along with Lily and James, meaning Hermione and Harry could see the house in all its glory. Most of the cottage was still standing, though ivy and snow now covered most of the place, but the right side of the upstairs had been blown apart; that Hermione was was sure, was where the curse had backfired. She and Harry stood at the gate, gazing at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it.

"I wonder why nobody's ever rebuilt it?" whispered Harry.

"Maybe you can't rebuild it?" Hermione replied, "Maybe I's like the injuries from Dark Magic and you cant repair the damage?"

He slipped a hand from beneath the cloak and grasped the snowy and thickly rusted gate, not wishing to open it, but simply hold some part of the house.

"This is kinda what happened to mine," Hermione told him. Harry looked at her worriedly, she never shared much of her life, just the big things. "My brother's nursery was blown to pieces, it was in the top right corner and everything. I can remember it. Dad grabbed Sammy and gave him to me while he told Dean to get us out of the house fast. I saw inside just before I had to run, mum was pinned to the ceiling, and as soon as we all were outside, the room blew and the window shattered. I think they've rebuilt it though. Demon stuff isn't the same as Dark Magic."

When he had finished talking, a sign appeared, apparently from Harry's grip on the gate. It said:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remain the only wizard_

_Ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_And as a reminder of the violence_

_That tore apart their family._

All around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had some to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages. The most recent of these, shining brightly over sixteen years' worth of magical graffiti, all said similar things.

_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are._

_If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!_

_Long live Harry Potter._

Harry beamed. "It's brilliant. I'm glad they did that. I…"

He broke off. A heavy muffled figure was hobbling up the lane towards them, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square. The figure was a woman, moving slowly, giving the impression of extreme age. She reached a hand out and beckoned them. She knew who they were.

Thinking that this was horribly suspicious, Hermione followed Harry who seemed to think that this woman was the messenger from Dumbledore. She and Harry went upstairs to discuss something or other, while she waited downstairs, looking around for anything _supernatural _like, bones, blood, reports of mysterious deaths and the like. She found nothing.

As she searched, she heard a loud thump that was quite obviously something heavy falling over. "Harry?"

There was no answer.

She walked up the stairs, dread building in her chest. As she got to the top floor, she saw Harry laying on the floor with a giant snake on top of him, struggling with it. _So not the time for innuendos _Hermione thought to herself, sending a curse at the snake which missed and hit the window. The snake made a move for her, which she dodged with a mind screaming, _fuck fuck fuck fuck._

She stayed down, glass in her hair and on her face, she had to keep still to avoid cutting herself.

The snake flew into the air as Harry called out "He's coming! Hermione, he's coming!"

The snake fell, hissing wildly. Everything was chaos; it smashed shelves from the wall, and splintered china flew everywhere as Harry jumped over the bed towards her. He pulled her back across the bed, making her yell quietly and the glass cut into her skin. He dragged her away from the snake and as it struck, she aimed her wand at the stupid reptile and yelled "Confringo!". The spell flew around the room, exploding the wardrobe and making it land on top of the snake.

Harry, just help the situation, passed out. Hermione grabbed him and apparated to the tent and used a Hover charm to get him onto his bunk as she couldn't lift him.

He was asleep but yelling random curses and crying out. He was ill, feverish and only managed to calm when she cut the Horcrux off his body, it was determined to stay firmly on his chest.

He woke up a couple of hours later, towards morning and they talked for a bit, deciding on what to do with the Horcrux that was now safely put in her bag.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The weeks wore on and it was a new year soon enough. They had looked through the Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore and were sufficiantly baffled by the confusing about of truth that could be present between its pages.

It was just after Christmas that Hermione got incredibly depressed. Just last year, she was at the Weasley's, with good food and a happy atmosphere, Christmas presents and all of her friends and most of her family. She had a boyfriend who had given her the best gift ever, and a promise to each other that they had no more. She had the hope that someday, her family would welcome her back, no matter how ridiculous and unlikely the hope was. She had nothing but Harry now.

When she was moping about on her bed, Harry had out the radio on and pulled her into a dance in the middle of the tent. They danced, just messing around, pulling faces and stepping on toes, one of the only times she had properly laughed in a very long time until a certain song came on the radio.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

She let go of Harry, and walked over to her bed and sat down, her hand clamped over mouth, tears shining brightly in her eyes. As the song continued on, tears came out of her eyed and flowed down her cheeks. Harry came and sat next to her, then asked her what was wrong.

"M-Mom used to sing this as an l-lullaby to me and D-Dean, when we couldn't sleep." He just put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
_You have found her, now go and get her_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her under your skin_  
_Then you'll begin to make it_  
_Better better better better better better, oh_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

The song filled the tent as Hermione cried into Harry's shirt.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

It slowly improved over another month. It was still amazingly cold outside, snow covered the floor of the forest. Hermione fell asleep one night, comforted by Harry's presence and reassured that they were safe. When she woke up she heard more than one voice outside the tent and ran outside to see who it was.

"What's wrong? Harry? Are you alright?"

"It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine, I'm great. There's someone here."

"What do you mean?" Who-"

She saw Ron, who stood there holding the sword and dripping onto the threadbare carpet. Harry backed into a shadowy corner, slipped off Ron's rucksack, and attempted to blend in with the canvas.

Hermione walked to Ron, a blank face masking her rage, stopping right in front of him. He smiled, just a bit and raised his arms.

Letting herself get angry, she launched herself forwards and started punching every inch of Ron she could reach.

"You – Fucking - complete – _arse - _Ronald – Weasley!"

"OW – gerroff- ouch!"

"You - crawl - back – after – weeks – and - weeks- oh, _where's my fucking wand?!"_

Harry reached up and cast a shield charm between Ron, knocking them back to the floor. Spitting hair out of her mouth, Hermione stood up again.

"Hermione!" said Harry. "Calm-"

"No, I will not fucking calm down!" She screamed.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry ran up to Hermione, restricted her with a forceful hug and started humming Hey Jude into her hair.

"No! No- no –no!"

She eventually calmed after a few verses, then looked back at Ron "I'm sorry. " She then turned to Harry. "I understood why you did that, but never do that again, you don't use my parents to manipulate me again, clear?"

He gulped. "As crystal."

Ron was looking on, confused as to how Harry had gotten her to calm down so quickly, but relieved and thankful that he had.

"I'm sorry-"

"You come back after weeks and ya think that it's all going to be sunshine and daisies with a crappy apology that don't meant shit?" Ron gulped once again, Hermione always started slipping to an odd mix of American and English whenever she was pissed and right now she sounded like she had just moved from across the pond.

"I-I don't know what else to say."

Even Harry winced then, knowing it was a stupid comment to make.

"Oh wellI dunno," Hermione stated with an impressive amount of sarcasm, one hand on her hip, giving Ron a look that just screamed "You're an idiot."

"Rack your brains, Ron, it should only take a couple of seconds-

"Hermione," Harry interjected. "He just saved my life."

This seemed to mollify her a small bit as she took all of her family's lives very seriously.

"Harry's all over the prophet, all over the radio, they're looking for you everywhere, all these rumours and mental stories, I knew I'd hear straight off if you were dead, you don't know what it's been like-"

"What it's been like for you?" Harry asked quietly, getting into this fight for the first time.

"I wanted to come back the minute I'd Disapparated, but I walked straight into a gang of Snatchers, Harry, and I couldn't go anywhere!"

"A gang of what?" asked Hermione, her anger dissipated somewhat.

"Snatchers," said Ron. "They're everywhere- gangs trying to earn gold by rounding up Muggleborns and blood traitors, there's a reward from the Ministry for everyone captured." He continues to explain his predicament. Hermione wasn't all that impressed. Harry was less so.

"Gosh, what a gripping story," Harry said in a gentle tone that he used when he wanted to wound someone, "You must have been simply terrified. Meanwhile, Hermione and I went to visit my parents and, let's think, what happened there? Oh yeah, You-Know-Who's snake turned up, it nearly killed both of us and then You-Know-Who himself arrived and missed us by about a second."

"What?!"

"Then I passed out, Hermione had to take care of me, I broke my wand, I broke down, Hermione had to take care of me, Hermione broke down-"

"Harry, that's enough now."

Hermione interrupted, not wanting Ron to know about the whole Hey Jude thing.

"One thing I wanna know," Hermione leant forwards, but still had her head rested on Harry's shoulder.

"How exactly did you find us tonight? That's important. We meed to know how we're covering our tracks."

Ron pullled out the Deluminator from his pocket.

"It doesn't just turn the lights on and off," said Ron. "I don't know how it works or why it happened then and not any other time, because I've been wanting to come back ever since I left. But I was at home, I visited to see how they were doing. Fred was there, and he asked about the Deluminator so I let him hold it, turn it on and off. When he did, your voice came out of it Hermione. You said Fred's name and I heard Harry after a while say something about Ginny, then me. So I took it off Fred, he was really surprised by the way, but I could tell he loved hearing your voice again, and a light appeared, bluish and pusling like the light around a Portkey. I folowed it here and found Harry, the great dunce almost drowning himself in a pool of ice."

With his explanation, Harry then explained what happened afterwards with the Horcrux.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The next morning, they talked some more and found out about the Taboo on his name, which was clever, as only the Order dared to speak it. That night, Hermione decided to see Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father. They arrived at the top of the hill, over looking the town of Ottery St Catchpole and they couldn't help but look over their shoulders to the Burrow, they all had someone there waiting for them.

Luna wasn't home, which Hermione found suspicious, because Luna adored her father and tried to stay with him as much as she could during the holidays. It did not go as planned and resulted in them getting captured by Snatchers when they escaped the giant Rook house. As they ran away, Hermione luckily managed to shoot a stinging hex at Harry before they were captured, distorting his face to beyond the point of recognition. When they arrived at the Manor, the Deatheaters were contemplating what to do with them, and they were realatively safe, until the idiot Snatcher mentioned the sword and Bellabitch got all protective. She gave the boys a look when they were dragged down to the dungeons, they understood but were not willing to comply. _Don't try to save me. Get yourselves out of here. _

Bellatrix dragged her to the centre of the grand hall and began to question her. At first they were actual questions, and Hermione was able to fight back a little, by spitting in her face and calling her a whore. Bellatrix did not like that. While Hermione lay pinned to the floor, both by exhaustion and a curse, Bellatrix shot her signature Crucio towards her.

The pain was immense and lasted for almost a full minute. It felt as if her bones were all snapping at the same time and one at a time. Her veins felt as if liquid fire ran through them and her head throbbed as the sensation of needles pressed into her skull. It was all an illusion, the pain created by her mind, her bones weren't really broken and her blood was like normal, but that didn't stop the torture from the inside. This carried on for a long time, until Hermione had practically passed out from the pain. She wasn't religious but for once in her life she prayed for someone to help her, for a miracle to happen.

And it seemed one did.

As another bout of pain stopped, before another began, Hermione saw a man appear, only for a second. He was wearing a beige trench coat and had dark hair. That was all she saw before pain gripped her and a voice in the back of her mind whispered: "You'll make it through this Hermione, I promise." The voice was deep and gravelly and had an American accent.

Then the pain flared in her arm and she felt a knife digging in, carving something into her skin. She could feel the blood drip down her arm and pool on the floor, her head going fuzzy from a mix of pain and blood loss. She cried out, trying to get the psychopath to stop, or for the man to help her but he did nothing.

After he disappeared, Ron and Harry appeared, along with Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood. A fight went on, but Hermione was too tired to care. She felt someone grip her arm and pull her somewhere, and then the feeling of apparition, of being squeezed through a tube, and then landing on sand.

She then passed out from the many effects of the torture she was under, her bones aching mind pulsing and throat horse from screaming.

She woke up a few days later, and the pain had pretty much subsided, only a terrible feeling in her arm stayed. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying down in a comfy bed, a blanket over her legs and a bandage round her arm. The room was small but cosy and outside the window she could see a sandy beach and she could smell the sea spray. If it wasn't for the constant throbbing in her arm she would have really enjoyed this.

Hermione got up and untangled the blanket from around her legs and then sat on the bed. Staring at her arm, she unwrapped the bandage and saw the ugly red scar that took up most of the front of her lower arm. The letters were cruelly carved and looked like they were written by a toddler, all badly formed but still legible.

_Mudblood._

Hermione didn't really feel anything, no self-pity, no sadness, no wishing it could be undone, she only felt anger at Bellatrix and she didn't want to remove it, for the sole purpose as it would remind her, everyday that even under torture, she would not give Harry away and that meant something to her. To top it all off, the scar was right opposite the scar she received from Umbridge two years ago with the words "Worthless," and the like carved into her hand and up her wrist.

She wondered downstairs and found everyone in the Living room not really doing anything.

They talked and healed and planned, they rested there for as long as they dared to before they could come up with a plan and were able to execute it. One night however, Lupin burst into the house to give the news and gave the best news anyone had heard in a long long time. He stayed to talk about Teddy and how Tonks was doing, fine, and then he turned to Harry and asked him to be the Godfather, which of course Harry said yes to.

Surprisingly, Remus then turned to Hermione and asked her to be the Godmother. Hermione at first was confused, why would anyone want her around kids? She liked kids yeah, but they didn't always love her back for some odd reason. That and her swearing when pissed off would not be a very good combination. Then she accepted.

She had a godson, Teddy Remus Lupin, she hadn't even seen him yet but she kinda already loved him, half-werewolf or not.

The next day, the Golden Trio left Shell Cottage to go to Gringotts. _They are insane_, Hermione said mentally for the thousandth time. _Gringotts, they want to break into Gringotts! _They managed to escape with the cup in the most awesome way possible.

On the back of a dragon.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

They escaped and landed in the middle of nowhere. They then apparated to Hogsmead, and let off some sort of alarm. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she could make out the familiar shop fronts, even if it was very dark. They had just landed by the Three Broomsticks and from here, could see lights flickering in the grand castle that was Hogwarts.

The door burst open and out came Deatheaters spilling onto the streets trying to Summon the Cloak away from them, but Hermione could see Harry gripping the Cloak tightly even though he didn't need to. Amazingly, the Cloak stayed in place and didn't fly away.

"Not under your wrapper, then, Potter?" yelled the Deatheater who had tried the charm and then to his fellows. "Spread now. He's here."

Six of the Deatheaters ran towards them: Harry, Ron and Hermione backed as quickly as possible down the nearest side-street, and the Deatheaters missed them by inches. They waited in the darkness.

As the Deatheaters discussed Dementors and how they would unleash them, they felt dread growing in the pit of their stomach. Waiting in the dark, they felt an ominous presence behind them. They turned under the Cloak to see a Dementor there, a few metres away. Harry whispered the spell and cast his Patronus. The silver stag burst from in his wand and saved them, but also alerted the Deatheaters that they were there for sure.

Just as they turned around, a door opened from behind the trio's backs. "Potter, in here, quick!"

They obeyed without hesitation, the three of them hurried through the open doorway.

"Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!" muttered a tall figure.

Hermione knew where they were but was reassured when she saw the interior of the Hog's Head Inn. They ran behind a counter and through a second doorway, which led to a trickery wooden staircase, that they climbed as fast as they could. The stairs opened into a sitting room with a worn carpet and a small fireplace, underneath a large painting of a blond girl.

The man climbed up the stairs after a while, he had been shouting at the Deatheaters, something about his Patronus being a goat and wanting to put his cat out.

"You bloody fools," he said gruffly, looking from one to the other of them. "What were you thinking, coming here?"

Harry gazed around the room and noticed a mirror, a very familiar mirror.

"It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror."

There was a silence in the room, Harry and the barman looked at each other.

"You sent Dobby."

"Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?"

"He's dead." Hermione said. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

"I'm sorry to hear it, I liked that elf."

The man turned his back on them, lighting lamps in the room.

"You're Aberforth."

The man neither confirmed or denied it, but kept lighting the fires.

"How did you get this mirror?" Harry asked, walking across to Sirius's mirror, the twin of the one he had broken nearly two years ago.

"Bought it from Dung 'bout a year ago," said Aberforth. "Albus told me what it was. Been trying to keep an eye out for you."

Ron then questioned him about the doe Patronus which was responded with a typical answer. It was quite obviously not Aberforth's Patronus, which was a goat.

They then had some food before Harry explained the plan.

"We need to get into Hogwarts."

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

They heard the tale of Ariana Dumbledore and soon a lot made more sense, but not everything. Hardly ever did everything make sense.

The portrait of Ariana went away at the younger Dumbledore's command. A tiny white fot reppeared at the end of the painted tunnel, and now Ariana was walking back to them, gowing bigger and bigger as she came. But there was somebody else with her noe, someone taller than she was, who was limping along, looking excited. His hair was longer than Hermione had ever seen. He appeared torn. Larger and larger the two figures grew until only their head and shoulders filled the portrait. Then the whole thing swung open on the wall like a little door and the entrance to the real tunnel was revealed. And out of it, his hair overgrown, his face cut, his robes ripped, clambered the real Neville Longbottom, who gave a roar of delight, leapt down from the mantlepiece and yelled. "I knew you'd come! I knew it!"

He ran to Hermione and hugged her first, he had been her friend longest, knowing her from the train to Hogwarts in the very beginning. The longer they looked at him, the worse he looked. His face was covered in bruises and one of his eyes was swollen.

"Neville, what's happened to you?"

"What? This?" Neville dismissed his injuries with a shake of the head. "This is nothing, Seamus is worse."

Hermione, even though she was offered assistance, jumped up nimbly and landed like a vaulting gymnast on her feet on the mantle.

Ron and Harry followed. "How long's this been here?"

"Never mind that stuff… is it true? Did you guys break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by the Carrows for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner!"

"Yeah it's true."

"Tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything."

"It's been… well, its not really like Hogwarts anymore," Neville said, the smile fading from his face as he spoke. "D'you know the Carrows?"

"Those two Deatheaters that teach here?"

"They do more than teach, they're in charge of all punishment, they like that, the Carrows."

He told them all about the new Hogwarts and the punishments being inflicted on the students.

They turned a corner and there ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps lef to a door just like one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Nevile pushed it open and climbrd through. AS Hermione followed, she heard Neville announce, "Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?"

As they emerged into the the room there were yells of: "Hermione!" "Ron!" "Potter, it's POTTER!"

They all crowded round, giving hugs and Congratulations as if they had just one the Quiddditch World Cup.

They received and explanation about the room and how it worked for them , making it virtually Carrow proof. There were many people there, like Seamus, Lavender, the Patils, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot and Michael Corner, to name a few.

They began to describe their plan but didn't manage to get very far, people kept interrupting and then the portrait door opened. It was Luna and Dean. Then Ginny came throught the door, focused on Harry then Hermione's heart stopped.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Fred walked through the door and Hermione's vision tunnelled. Fred was scanning the room for her and as soon as his eyes landed on hers he ran forwards, towards her while she was forzen in place. Fred stopped right in front of her, he took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her for all he was worth. She missed him so much in the past, nearly 8 months that she hadn't even heard from him, and she spent nearly all of her time at nights worring about his safety.

The kiss had been going on for a bit, and they still did not want to pull apart, but eventually they had to, due to lack of breath. Fred's forhead rested on Hermione's and he just hugged her tightly.

She spoke first. "I've missed you, so fucking much."

"I've missed you too, you don't understand how much I worried about you, I only had rumours, stuff that only made me worry more, like riding out of Gringotts on a dragon."

"Yeah, oops."

He just smiled and held her to his side, they then turned around to see everyone staring at them.

Herione scanned the room once again and noticed George, Lee and Ginny standing there, looking amused and smug. She ran up to hug them, her brothers and sister in everything but blood. When she walked back over to Harry, she noticed Lee passing out money to Ginny and George.

"Were you betting on me and Fred getting back together?"

"Of course not, we knew you'd be getting back together, you'd be stupid to think anything else, we were betting on how long your reunion kiss would be."

"So what's the plan, Harry?" George asked.

"There isn't one," said Harry.

"So we're just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind," said Fred from behind Hermione.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all for? This is insane- "

"We're fighting arent we?" Said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Hermione and Harry were back and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand though-"

"You haven't got a wand-?"

Ron turned to Harry.

"Why can't they help?"

"What?"

"They can help, we don't know where it is and we've got to find it fast. We don't have to tell them it's a Horcrux."

They decided on Ron's idea, that they could help but not fight. They explained this to the others, and then asked them questions and got helpful information in return.

Ravenclaw's lost Diadem.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Hermione stayed with Fred the whole time, not daring to let go of his hand. Even when Mr and Mrs Weasley came, as well as most of the Order, she still did not let go, and neither did he.

They were sending students home throught the portrait now, but Ginny refused to leave. George took her hand and dragged her with them, it was better that then her running around by herself.

Harry came running back into the room.

"Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, running to the foot of the stairs.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school – Snape's run for it- What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sen messaged to the rest of Dumbledore's army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know and it all kind of snowballed."

"What's first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized. We're fighting."

The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army and anyone they can gather went with their wands drawn to the main castle.

Mrs Weasley was struggling with Ginny. Around them stood Lupin, Fred, Hermione, George, Bill and Fleur as well as Harry.

"You're underage! I won't permit it! The booys, yes, but you, you've got to get home!"

"I won't!"

Ginny's hair flew as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip.

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army-"

"A teenagers' gang!"

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one had dared to do!" Said Fred.

"She's sixteen!" shouted Mrs Weasley. "She's not old enough, what were you lot think, bringing her with you-"

Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.

"Mum's right, Ginny," Bill said gently. "You can't fo this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and-"

Hermione found this eerily familiar, only her family didn't want to protect her.

"I think she should stay."

"Why do you get a say in this? You're not part of this family!"

Hermione flinched at this exclamation, Fred then jumped to defend Hermione.

"She's just as much of a Weasley as I am! How dare you say that to her, mum!"

Everyone there knew that what Mrs Weasley had said struck deep in Hermione and that it was the wrong this to say. Those who knew could tell that she would take this to mean another family who didn't want her.

There was a scufling and a great thump: someone else had climbed out of the tunne, overbalanced slightly and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair and looked arounf through lopsided horn-rimmed glases, and siad, !Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I – I- "

Percy spluttered into silence. Evindently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur not so subtly trying to break the tension.

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly Lupin nearly dropped his photo. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a- a-"

"Ministry-loving, family- disowning, pwer-hungry moron." Said Fred, then winced as Hermione hit him in the side.

Percy swallowed. "Yes I was!"

Mrs Weasley burst into tears and ran towards Percy gathering him up in a great hug, him still apologizing to his family. He turned to Fleur and said "I hear you're my sister-in-law now," he then turned to Hermione who was still clinging to Fred as if he would disappear, Fred's head rested on hers. "And by the looks of things, you might be my other sister-in-law soon,"

Fred smirked and said, "Soon."

Ginny had been trying to escape but instead, she had to stay in the Room of Requirement.

"Where's Ron?"

"He said something about a bathroom, not long after you left."

They headed towards the Great Hall, and all of the younger students and students who didn't want to fight, left.

The fight started and Hermione was in the thick of it. She was surrounded by Deatheaters and Order member alike, both firing spells at rapid speed. She sent a stupify over her shoulder as she dodged an Avada Kedavra. It was chaos, there were plants attacking, giants, acromantula, centaurs, stone soldiers, students, teachers, aurors, beasts, and even crystal balls that fell from the stairs, all against Deatheaters, inferi and Dementors.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Harry turned a corner and saw Ron, his arms full of curved, dirty yellow objects, Ron with a broomstick under his arm.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Chamber of Secrets," said Ron. He gestered to the teeth with his head. "Something to get rid of Horcruxes."

They talked and now they were one Horcrux down as well. As they turned around, they ran into Hermione and they set off to the Room of Requirment.

They reached the Room and saw and fought off Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy Jrs. The whole Room lit up in flames and they managed to get out, but the diadem was lost in the Feindfyre flames.

They ran back out to the think of the fighting. Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off fast.

"Hello Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thinknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Deatheater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three Separate Stunninig spells. "You actually are joking, Perce … I don't think I've heard you joke since you were – "

The air exploded.

**-SPN&HP-**

* * *

**Cliffhanger- Sorry guys!**

**This one took a long time, it's 8.8k words! And only part way through Deathly Hallows. I had planned to continue this on but I saw it was getting too long and I thought that I should end it here and continue next time.**

**If there are spelling errors, please tell me, my spell check on Word has stopped working and I don't have a beta to check things over for me.**

**I'm sorry it took so long, I had exams all week, then on Saturday I went to the London Comicon (!), yesterday I had to help my mum clean the house and today I was at Dover Castle all day.**

**What I do is write these chapters not in advance, so I haven't written the next one yet, and I look at all of your comments and see what I can do, because you guys have some awesome ideas!**

**Keep reviewing and following and favouriting!**

**Elle**

**dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing**


	7. I Want To Be Alone: Part Two

**Surprise Chapter! Aren't I nice? I felt bad for the last cliffhanger so I did this. Tadah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! **

**kirallie- You're welcome! to answer your questions: yes,yup, barely anything, of course he was mad, and Dean doesn't old it against her, of course he wouldn't, he's her twin and he would always try and hear her out!**

**Alice Gone Mad- Probably Cas, but if you keep voting it can change, it will be a while before Hermione gets romantically involved with anyone.**

**punkyredhead- thanks! but at this point their only 18 so it's still a bit until the Supernatural part starts... Maybe.**

**shezaweza- yep, but keep waiting, and voting and it doesn't have to be Cas, but i like that pairing but i am open to different ones. **

**sakiy - Your English is really good! And sorry! *hides behind a boulder* please don't kill me after this chapter!**

**Yeah, no one kill me for this chapter. Pretty please! xxx**

**Thanks for all your reviews and follows and favourites!**

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

They had been grouped together; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy, the two Deatheaters at their feet. Hermione felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was hold tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was her only weapon, and shield her head in her arms. She heard yells of her companion without knowing what had happened to them –

And then the world resolved itself in pain and semi -darkness. She was half buried under the wreckage of a corridor that had been blown away, and a hot liquid dripping down her cheek told her that she was bleeding. A lot.

She struggled to her feet and saw three red-headed men grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. She saw a figure lying on the floor.

Red hair. Blue eyes now permanently open.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_-

"No!"

She ran over, knowing exactly who it was.

She tripped over the wreckage and cut open her knee but honestly, she was the last thing on her mind.

Falling down next to the body, Hermione started sobbing, heartbroken, pitiful sobbing. "Fred."

Fred lay there, with his blue eyes open without seeing, his mouth open in a laugh that was frozen in place. He was dead. The wall had fallen and crushed him, killing him almost instantly. He was gone, but she was alive, it didn't make sense. She should be dead, not Fred, Fred was innocent, he had his whole life to live, he was meant to live forever while she didn't deserve it, she should have died instead. In that moment, her heart shattered, she felt as if she had lost part of herself, something that had been brutally and forcefully ripped away from her and it hurt more than Bellatrix's torture.

"Fred, no, you're not dead, come on! No, no Fred, stay here, I just got you back!"

Hermione was still sobbing what was left of her heart out, and the raw, distraught sounds were the only noise the room had.

Hermione had no other senses, the world was only her and Fred, just like it should be and _he was not dead! _She wasn't even aware of the explosions and bodies falling, it was only her and the lifeless body of her love.

"I-I love you! You need to get up! Fred…. _Please." _

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder consolingly but she shrugged it off.

"Hermione we have to go."

She leant back, and looked up at Harry, her face wet with tears, her eyes shining and red, and held out a hand to help her up. He just pulled her up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his arms around her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly and she cried into his shoulder, her heart pounding uselessly. It shouldn't beat without Fred next to her.

He started pulling her away from the wreckage but she didn't notice. Once they were out of danger, he took Hermione's face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, but there's a war going on, you have to be ready."

She took a deep breath and straightened up. Ever the soldier.

"Right, war. Let's go light this fucker up."

An acromantula burst onto the scene but Hermione simply sent an Avada to it, not taking any chances, as it was legal to use the curse on animals.

"It brought friends!" Harry called to the others, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted.

More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into Hogwarts.

"Let's move NOW!"

Hermione pulled Harry and Ron along, them dragging the body behind them which she refused to even think of glancing at.

"Here," said Hermione, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armour had stood earlier. She could barely even imagine the hall as it used to be before the explo- before the War. After making sure the body was hidden, she walked away as quickly as she could, not daring to spend another minute near the body of the man she loved, for fear of breaking, of looking like she needed protection like she was made of glass.

"In here!"

She was pulled harshly into a niche behind a tapestry. Ron's face was contorted, smeared with dust and smoke, and he was shaking with rage and grief.

"I wanna help- I wanna kill Deatheaters-"

"Ron, listen to me-"

"I JUST LOST MY BROTHER, I DON'T WANNA-"

"And I just lost the man I loved most! As much as I want to kill every fucking person here, I won't, because if I do that then Voldemort wins. We need a plan."

"I want to fight!"

"We _will _fight! We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sigh now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!" Hermione was on the verge of crying again, but she just wiped the tears away and put on an almost emotionless mask. She would not be weak, weak is what got Fred killed, she should have noticed the Deatheaters' plan, she _was _the Brightest Witch of her Age!

She turned to Harry. "You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him. Do It, Harry- look inside him!"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

When he opened his eyes he told them, "He's in the Shrieking Shack, the snake's with him. It's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

"He's in the Shrieking Shack?" said Hermione, outraged. "He's sitting on his arse, not even fighting!"

"He doesn't think he needs to fight," harry answered. "He thinks I'm going to go to him."

They began arguing but before they could decide who would go after the snake, two masked Deatheaters stood there, bellowing "POTTER!"

Before they could even get their wands out, however Hermione shouted "_Glisseo!"_

The stair beneath their feet flattened into a chute and she, Harry and Ron hurdled down it, unable to control their speed but so fast that the Deatheater's Stunning Spells flew over their heads. They shot thought the concealing tapestry at the bottom and spun onto the floor.

"_Duro!" _ Hermione then yelled and two sickening thumps followed where the Deatheaters smacked into the now stone tapestry.

"Get back!" shouted Ron, and he, Harry and Hermione hurled themselves against a door as a herd of galloping desks thundered past, shepherded by a sprinting Professor McGonagall. She appeared not to notice them, her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek, and as she turned the corner she screamed "CHARGE!"

Harry put the Cloak on all three of them, barely big enough to come down to their feet, not that it mattered as no one would be able to see them through the thick fog and falling stone.

They ran down staircases and past duellers, portraits who were screaming encouragement and advice, past Deatheaters, past students, past teachers.

Dean had gotten a wand, from either a Deatheater or a fallen fighter and was face-to-face with Dolohov, the one who cursed her in 5th year, in the Ministry and left a scar that wrapped around her waist. Parvarti was fighting Travers as they ran passed, ready to help in needed. Peeves weaved around the ceiling, dropping frog's eggs and slime and other nasty and sometimes incapacitating stuff, helping out where he could.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled, and they gathered the cloak tightly around themselves and legged it, heads down, in the midst of the fighters, slipping in occasional puddles of goo.

Draco was on the upper landing, pleading with another masked Deatheater. Harry Stunned the Deatheater as they passed. Malfoy looked around for his saviour and Hermione punched him in the nose.

"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two- faced bastard!" Ron yelled.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

There were more duellers all over the marble stairs to the Entrance Hall,

There were more duellers all over the marble stairs to the Entrance Hall, Yaxley, close to the doors, in combat with Professor Flitwick, a masked Deatheater duelling Kingsley right beside them. Students ran in every direction either carrying or dragging injured friends. Hermione directed a Stunning Spell towards the Deatheater, it missed but nearly hit Neville who had emerged from nowhere brandishing armfuls of Venomous Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Deatheater and began reeling him in like a fish.

Glass shattered on the left, the hourglasses that held the House Points spilled its jewels everywhere, so that people tripped and fell as they ran. Two bodies fell from a balcony overhead as they reached the ground a grey blur that could be mistaken for an animal sped four-legged across the gall to sink its teeth into one of the fallen.

"NO!" shrieked Hermione, and with a deafening blast from her wand, Fenrir Greyback was thrown backward from the feeble struggling body of Lavender Brown. He hit the marble banisters and struggled to return to his feet. Then, appearing out of nowhere, a crystal ball fell on top of him and he crumpled to the ground once again.

"I have more!" cried Professor Trelawney from over the banisters. "More for any who want them! Here-"

And like a professional tennis-player-like serve, she heaved another crystal ball from her gab, waving her wand in the air and made the ball speed across the hall and smash through the window. At that moment, more giant spiders came bursting in through the doors and into the Hall.

"How do we get out?" yelled Ron over all the screaming, but before Hermione or Harry could answer they were bowled aside; Hagrid came thundering down the stairs.

"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" he yelled.

"HAGRID!"

Hagrid vanished in the swarm of spiders, they retreated with Hagrid buried in their midst.

"HAGRID!"

Harry, like an idiot, went running after the half-giant and was only stopped by a huge giant, twenty feet high. With one fluid movement it smashed an upper window and the glass rained upon the Trio, giving them small cuts in the process. Grawp came stumbling around the corner of the castle; only now did Hermione realize that Grawp was indeed a small giant. The huge giant from before let out a roar, the stone steps trembling as he stomped his way over to the smallish giant.

"RUN!"

Harry and Ron closed in beside her as the sounds of fighting behind them muted because a silence that only came with Dementors was falling around them, through the night. Hagrid was surely dying or already dead, like F… like some others she had seen.

"Hermione! We need more Patronuses!" she raised her wand and thought the happiest though she could, all of her happy childhood memories with Dean and Sammy, John and Mary, her thoughts when she had found a nice family in London, when they took her for picnics and holidays with her parents, memories of having fun at Hogwarts, at the Burrow, of joking with Sirius, with Fred. Anything.

From her wand burst an otter, but it was feeble at most. Most of those things that made her happiest were gone. Her parents were in Australia with no memories of her, her other family wanted to forget her, Hogwarts was destroyed, Sirius was dead, the Weasley's fighting for their lives, and Fred was dead.

Just as the light of the Patronus faded out, and the Dementors descended, three new Patronuses soared over their head, a silver hare, boar and fox, belonging to Luna, Ernie and Seamus.

The Dementors fell back under the combined efforts, and Luna went to encourage them as if they were just practicing in the D.A.

"Can't thank you enough," said Ron shakily, turning to Luna, Ernie and Seamus. "You just saved-"

With a roar and an earth-shattering tremor, another giant ran out of the forest in their direction, brandishing a club at them.

"Guy, RUN!" They needed no telling, they all scattered, the other three goes back to join the battle.

They sprinted towards the Whomping Willow, to go through the passage and into the Shack, to then finally destroy the snake, and eventually, Voldemort. Panting and gasping, they dodged their way through spells, skirting the Willow's branches trying to see the old knot in the bark that would simply paralyze it.

"How – how're we going to get in?" panted Ron. "I can see – the place – if we just had – Crookshanks again-"

"Crookshanks? Are you a wizard or what?"

"Oh - right – yeah"

Ron looked around then directed his wand at a stick on the floor. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The stick flew up from the ground and bobbed its way over to the knot at the base of the tree. It jabbed at a place near the roots and the tree became still.

"Perfect!" panted Harry.

"Wait, what if it's a trap?"

"We're coming anyway Harry, we're sticking with you!"

"Voldemort will be at the end of this tunnel!"

"Yes, and if we take too long, he might not be, so move it!"

Hermione was and always be the most stubborn person Harry had ever known. He hesitated put Ron just pushed him forward. He wriggled into the earthy passage, Hermione and Ron following. The tunnel was low-ceilinged, they had to double up to move through it nearly four years ago, but now they had to crawl along. They moved in silence, only the beam of light from Harry's wand to show them the way. At last the tunnel began to slope upward and Hermione saw a sliver of light ahead.

"Harry! Put on the Cloak!" She said in a loud whisper. She found the slippery cloth and shoved into his hand. With difficulty he dragged it over himself and whispered "_Nox," _depriving them of light.

They heard voices coming from the room directly ahead of them, only slightly muffled by the tunnel being blocked by and old crate. Hardly daring to breath, they crawled forwards and peeked through a tiny gap left between the crate and the door.

The room beyond was barely lit, but she could see the snake, swirling and coiling in a magic bubble of protection.

Snape spoke "… My Lord, their resistance is crumbling – "

"– and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are there … almost,"

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please." Snape strode past the gap and Hermione moved back a little, wondering if there was any spell that could get past the magic protection. But if a spell didn't work, she would have given their position away.

"I have a problem Severus,"

"My Lord?"

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, which he had gotten off Dumbledore.

"Why doesn't' it work for me Severus?"

"My – my lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary,"

"Cocky bastard," Hermione muttered under her breath, that almost made Harry chuckle. "But this wand, no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I bought from Ollivander all those years ago."

Snape did not speak. Hermione could not see his face, she wondered whether Snape sensed danger, and was trying to find the right words to reassure his master.

Voldemort started to move around the room, Hermione lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in the same quiet tone.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus … do you know _why_ I have called you back from battle?"

And for a moment they saw Snape's profile. His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you to let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself-"

"My instructions to the Deatheaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends, the more the better, but do not kill him.

"But it is of you that I wished to speak Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable tome. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But let me go find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can – "

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Hermione caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and she could practically feel Mouldyshort's impatience in the room. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"Why did both of the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I – I cannot answer that, my lord."

"Can't you? My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I-I have no explanation my Lord."

Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the serpent.

"I sought a third wand, Severus, the Elder Wand, the Wand of destiny. I took it from its previous master, I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore and yet it still doesn't work. All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have stayed here wondering why the Elder wand refuses to obey me, and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak. "The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, it can never be mine."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. IT did nothing to Snape, who for a spilt second seemed to think he had been reprieved, but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air.

"Kill."

There was a terrible scream, Hermione could see Snape's face losing the little colour it had left, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snakes fangs pierced his neck and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it."

There was no remorse, no feeling in Voldemort's voice. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would finally do his bidding. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance and the snake floated after him.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Back in the tunnel, Harry then pointed his wand at the crate, it lifted an inch into the air and drifted away silently. As quietly as they could, they crept into the room. Harry went forward and approached Snape, speaking to him in hushed tones.

Then a cold, high voice spoke, and they realised that everyone could hear it, in Hogsmead, the Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts and all of its surrounding areas.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery, yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilt is a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity, treat your injured."

The voice cut off but by the look on Harry's face, it was clear there was more of the message.

"Whatever he said, don't listen to him," said Ron.

"It'll be alright, let's go back to the castle," said Hermione.

She glanced at Snape's body, then hurried back into the tunnel entrance. Ron followed her, and then Harry after.

They crawled back through the tunnels, one of them talking. It could only be an hour or so until dawn but it was pitch-black. The castle was unnaturally silent, something it had never been before, before when there were students walking and chatting and life seemed to burst from the corridors. The same corridors were now deserted and lifeless. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. Parts of the banisters had been blown away.

"Where is everyone?"

Ron led the way to the Great Hall. The house tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated on the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. The dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall, and they couldn't see Fred's body because of his family surrounding him. George was kneeling at his head, Mrs Weasley was lying across Fred's chest her body shaking. Mr Weasley stroking her hair while tears ran down his cheeks. Hermione felt her own tears escaping but she refused to go over there, for two main reasons. One, she didn't want to see Fred lying there, dead, and two, she felt like she would be out of place, this was a family moment, which she obviously didn't belong to.

She instead, looked around and saw many other bodies, Lupin and Tonks, lying side-by-side, Colin Creevy who was only 16 years old, too young to fight but somehow managed to sneak in anyway. There were a good many of others, like Lavender Brown and Terry Boot, all lying there as pale as the ghosts that walk the castle. Harry ran out of the room, to who knows where but Hermione stayed behind. She sat down on a step and placed her head in her hands, refusing to let any tears fall. Nearly ten minutes afterwards she felt a hand on her shoulder, lifting her head she saw Neville and Luna, both still alive and relatively unharmed. They sat down either side of her, Luna's arm around her waist and Neville's over her shoulders as they sought comfort in their friendship. After a small while, other joined them, to celebrate that they were still alive, and to just be in each other's company. In a circle of sorts sat Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Parvati, Hannah, Angelina, Oliver, Lee and Ernie, all trying to forget about the night so far, and for once, it almost worked.

That was until a voice interrupted.

"Harry Potter is dead."

The uproar was enormous, most claiming that it was a lie, a lie to make them lost hope, something they would not do. Not ever.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself as you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is one. You have lost half of your fighters and my Deatheaters outnumber you, the Boy Who Lived is finished. Anybody who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

No, no it isn't true! Hermione ran out of the hall, most of the others following behind her, and out to the main courtyard at the entrance of the castle. She looked, scanning the Deatheaters's gleeful faces and saw a bundle, laying down unmoving in Hagrid's arms. No!

"NO!"

The scream that tore itself out of McGonagall's throat surprised near everyone, that she would make such a sound, but her anguish only made Bellatrix laugh.

"Harry! _No!" _ Hermione screamed, soon joined by Ron and Ginny's own voices.

"SILENCE!" yelled Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, then silence was forced upon them, their voices no longer working. "It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid had no choice but to obey.

"You see?" said Voldemort, striding backwards and forwards. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves, he was nothing!"

"You're the one who's deluded, you no-nosed bastard!" Hermione yelled, breaking the charm that surrounded them.

"Ah, miss Granger! Did you not hear me say, how anyone who resisted shall have their family slaughtered?"

"Good luck with that, I have no family for you to kill!"

The defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming until a second, more powerful charm was in place.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself-"

But then someone broke free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort, Neville. He hit the ground, disarmed, Voldemort throwing his wand to the side while laughing.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to show everyone what happens to those who cross me?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The son of the Aurors!"

"Ah, yes. You are a pureblood aren't you boy? You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a fine Deatheater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was a cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

He swished his wands and through a smashed window came the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School, my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin will suffice for everyone."

He pointed his wand at Neville and Hermione's hear lurched. First Fred, then Harry now Neville. He forced the Hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. With a flick of his wand, the Hat burst into flames, Neville stuck underneath, burning too.

Screams split the dawn, Neville was aflame, rooted to the spot, unable to move and Hermione couldn't bear it. She turned around and buried her face in Seamus's jacket as the screams continued and she saw another person she considered family, burning before her eyes. In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of his Body Bind curse and the flaming Hat fell to the floor. He reached in and pulled out a glistening silver handle, encased with rubies.

He pulled the Sword out of the Hat, ran a few steps towards Voldemort and sliced off the head of the serpent at his feet. Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that no one could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground. Then, over the yells of oncoming giants, Hagrid's yell came loudest of all.

"HARRY! HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY!?" She looked over and saw that Hagrid's arms were empty as was the space Harry had occupied moments before. She searched for him, but couldn't find him and decided that he was under the Cloak. Oh, she could kiss him, and slap him for making her worry like that. The fighting began anew.

The house elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving knifes and cleavers and at their heads, wearing Regulus's locket was Kreacher screaming "Fight! Fight for my master! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus!"

They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of the Deatheaters, their tiny faces alive with malice and Hermione had never felt so proud. Everywhere she looked, she could see Deatheaters being overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the legs, or just trying to escape, but couldn't manage it.

She saw Bellatrix fighting too, and she was duelling Ginny and Luna, until Hermione decided to get in on the action. She sent spells like a hurricane to the insane bitch, but Bellatrix returned them just as fiercely. Ginny and Luna were going for less harmful spells, not Unforgivables, but Hermione was not going to let her get away.

A ray of Green light missed Ginny by an inch and just as Hermione was going to send one straight back, she was interrupted.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Mrs Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix turned on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger. Not a good thing, no one ever saw Mamma Weasley angry and lived to tell the tale.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs Weasley to the three girls and with a swipe of her wand she began to duel. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around them heating and cracked, both women fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs Weasley called to the students who ran forward to help. "Get back! Get _back! _She's _mine_!"

Hundreds of people mow lined the walls, watching the two fights between Voldemort and his three opponents and Molly and Bellatrix.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, as mad as her master. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"That is it!" Hermione now jumped in, and not listening to Mrs Weasley calling her away, she joined the fight again, going in for the kill. Something snapped in her, hearing this psychopath say Fred's name and talk about his death like it meant nothing.

Working with Mrs Weasley, both the witches started working together, firing more powerful spells, while Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given before he died.

Molly and Hermione's combined curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest. Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes bulged and then she toppled and the crowd roared, Voldemort screamed.

McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn were blasted backwards as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. She panicked back somehow their fall was cushioned, and she wondered who was the source. Then Harry pulled off the cloak. The yell of shock, the cheers were stifled at once. The crowd were afraid, and the silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other and began to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me and him."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works is it? Who're you going to use as a shield today Potter?"

"Nobody. It's just you and me. No Horcruxes, no hidden talents."

And the fight began.

They pointed their wands at each other and yelled.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Avada kedavra!" _

Hermione watched in awe as the two spells battled to win, one green, one red. Harry's overpowered the others and Voldemort's wand was thrown high into the air which Harry caught. Voldemort fell, killed by his own rebounding curse.

One second of silence, the shock of the moment and then chaos broke around Harry as the screams and cheers and the roars of the watchers rose into the air.

Hermione ran forwards and hugged him, joined by Ron, then Ginny, Neville and Luna and then the Weasleys and Hagrid, the Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout and soon everyone was gathered in a huge embrace.

* * *

-**SPN&HP-**

The moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of Tonks and Lupin and Colin, and F- Fred and fifty others who had died fighting. She went to the hall and saw all of the families and congratulated them all, even went to the Malfoys. She had walked past the table and saw the three of them looking out of place, sitting stoically. She walked over, using her Gryffindor courage. They looked at her, not like she was scum, but that they looked surprised.

"Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa looked up and saw her there and was shocked but stayed polite, her white blond hair falling out of its place and a small piece of grime of her face.

"I would like to thank you for however you helped Harry."

"How did you-"

"I saw him look at you, and he looked thankful for something. I don't take my friends lives lightly, so thank you for whatever you did."

She turned to walk away, then called over her shoulder, "Oh, Malfoy? I'm sorry for punching you in the face. Twice."

He was stunned but replied with, "Sorry for calling you mudblood, Granger."

She just smiled a small bit and walked away, over to where Ron was sitting and sat next to him.

They didn't say anything, but they heard a voice say, "It's me. Will you come with me?" They stood up at once and together, she, Ron and Harry left the Great Hall. Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase and rubble and bloodstains occurred every few steps. They wondered to the gargoyle who guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Can we go up?"

"Feel free." Said the statue.

They clambered over him and onto the spiral staircase that moved slowly upward. They talked to Dumbledore and Harry fixed his wand, then said he would put the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb. They wandered back downstairs and went to the Great hall and the celebrations began. It took a whole week for the parties to end and rewards to stop being given out. Hermione was named a war heroine and was given a reward for her efforts in enough galleons for a lifetime, which she protested about but had no choice but to accept.

It was one week after the war had ended, and Hermione spoke to Harry and Ron in private. They were in Grimmauld Place, just them and she had important news.

"I'm leaving."

"What?!"

"Guys, I can't handle being in England, the memories or just too much, I want to finish my education, maybe get some Muggle degrees in the meantime. I'll visit whenever I can, I'll only ever be a Floo call away!"

"Where are you going?"

"I might go to America again. I want to live as a Muggle for a while, keep away from magic. Try and keep the nightmares away"

They didn't like it but they had no choice but to let her go. In two days she was packed and had an apartment in Santa Barbara, California. She was on the plane and in America by the next day. She didn't tell anyone that she had left, only Ron and Harry knew where. The only problem was her education, yes she had gotten 11 OWLs but she had no other qualifications in the Muggle World.

She got in touch with a man, who was a muggle liaison for the Ministry, who claimed that he "is" the Government or whatever that meant and he had gotten her a few GCSE's in subjects like maths and English, history and French, science and all of that lot, all in A's or A*. He even made a flaw proof CV that made up an entire 8 years of schooling so that she may go to University in America.

There she spent four years studying at the University of California in Santa Barbara and got a degree in English Literature and Language, a degree that made her qualified for teaching.

By the time she was 23, Hermione was a Middle School English teacher.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

It is now 2005, and Hermione had been a teacher for three years, being out of England for 8. She had yet to use her magic, her wand was hidden in her apartment, and the only time she used it was when she visited the UK for Christmas, Weddings and the occasional birthday. She had been back for Harry and Ginny's wedding, for Neville and Luna's. She was there every Christmas and when she could for Easter, and, of course, she tried to get Teddy's birthday off so that she could visit her godson. When Ginny had found out that Hermione had moved to America, she was scarily angry, but she learnt to get used to it after a few years of popping back and forth.

It was Halloween at her school, and she still taught there, but Hermione loved it, she loved being a teacher, especially at English it was one of her favourite subjects, even better than Transfiguration but not as good as Defence, or at least Defence when they had a decent teacher. It was 3rd period when it happened, she was with her class, reciting sonnets and she really loved Shakespeare, the words were beautiful and it amused her every year when the students tried to get their minds and mouths around the 16th Century words. She had her back to the students and was writing on the board, reading a passage of Sonnet 116, explaining it on the way. She always exaggerated her accent when reading these, sounding more and more like an upper-class British woman.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds / Admit impediments. Love is not love / which alters when it alteration finds, / or bends with the remover to remove, what Shakespeare means here is that love is not real, if it changes, if love –"

She heard someone clear their throat at the back of the classroom and she turned to see who it was.

Standing there was a tall man, leaning against the doorframe. He had blond hair that was spiked up, tan skin and green eyes. She could see a good half of the girls and one or two boys in the class checking him out. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, but he was not anyone she knew.

"Is this Miss Winchester's class?"

His voice was deep with an American accent.

A boy from the middle of the class spoke out. "Uh, no it isn't. This is Ms Granger's class. Who's Winchester?"

"Hush, Thomas. Who're you?"

"It's Dean."

That was all he said, but that was all he needed to say. Hermione's eyes bulged and she looked a bit scared to be honest.

"Uh, Miss are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going to talk to out visitor for a bit, keep reading the Sonnet, annotate it and write a few paragraphs on what it means and the message Shakespeare is giving us."

She walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She looked up at him and then he crushed her in a hug.

"Dean, I'm absolutely ecstatic to see you, but why are you here?"

She fiddled with her jumper pulling down the sleeves, her already long sleeves, so that they cover her scars.

"What? Can't I visit my twin that I haven't seen in 9 years, and haven't spent time with in 20?"

Her grin faltered, it really had been 20 years that she had been taken away from the family, and they were 26 years old.

"Seriously? Dad's gone missing. He has been for three weeks. He was hunting something in Jericho, California and he hasn't been back, not even answering phone calls and I'm worried."

Her gaze hardened. Her eyes turned from misty to hard and cold. "Why should I help you find him? How did you even find me? I don't want to help him, Dean. Damn it, Dean, I don't even have any training to speak of! I have a class to teach, I have a job, and I have responsibilities! I'm not running after a man that chucked me out of the family!"

"Mya, please. I can't do this just me and Sam, I need you. It's Friday today, yeah? Well, we can leave tomorrow, pick up Sammy then I'll bring you back by Monday morning, latest I promise."

"Fine."

**-SPN&HP-**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! **

**Now next chapter will be a sort of filler, just Hermione and Dean hanging out and talking and swapping stories, then they'll be at Stanford and Sam will see Hermione, yay!**

**Want i want to know, and please read this bit, is how I should set out the next few chapters. Should I do an episode per chapter, but I think that will be too short, so maybe two or three? I don't know, but review and tell me!**

**Keep on the reviews and follows and favourites!**

**I love you lot!**

**Elle**

**dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing**


	8. Song of the Century

**-SPN&HP-**

Dean and Hermione went home that afternoon to her house. It was big enough, only two bedrooms but that was more than needed, but it had a homey feel, with books covering nearly every surface, worn sofa's and a log fire.

It was two floors, cream on the outside with a dark tiled roof. There was a drive leading to the house, where the garden was littered with trees and other vegetation. Once inside it was all open plan, a large living room with an open fire, full of bookshelves and a cat curled up on the armchair, the kitchen was all light colours, cream and pale blue. It looked lived-in, with books and magazines, and shoes and jackets and general mess that made it look better but not cluttered.

Dean sat himself on the sofa and looked over to the cat who was stretched out contentedly on the chair beside him, and when Dean moved the cat sat up and seemed to growl at him.

"That's Crookshanks, mangy old thing. I've had him since I was thirteen."

Hermione moved over to the chair and lifted the cat out only to put him back down on her lap.

Dean didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything for once, it was a bit awkward.

"Right, so what's up with the whole dad situation? I mean, I haven't seen you in nine years and you suddenly pop out of no-where when I'm teaching a class. How'd you even find me? "

"Research," he shrugged. "It was really difficult, I had forgotten your last name. And with dad, he went out hunting something, he's not back yet."

"Dad used to always go missing, he'll probably turn up eventually."

"Not for this long, Mya. Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

"What was he even hunting?"

"Dunno. But I'll need your help."

"Why? Dean, I've never been on a hunt before, I'll be useless. C'mon, I've never even shot a gun before, I'll be terrible."

"I doubt that. And anyway, can't you use your magic mojo stuff to help?"

Hermione looked down, and stared at her lap. When she looked up she said, "I can try, if you really need it, but I don't really use magic that much, definitely not for combat use. The most I use it is when I go to England to visit my family over there. I thought you'd forgotten about that."

"Forget that my sister is a witch? Yeah right. Just, why'd you do it?"

"I'm not a normal demon magic witch, Dean, I was born with my powers. My magic flared up when I was 5 or 6, why'd you think dad made me leave?"

"You can't be born with powers. You get powers from being manipulated by a demon, by temptation."

"I wasn't manipulated."

"Most of the witches don't realise that they're being manipulated either."

"Dean, I was born this way, I wasn't manipulated. I wasn't tricked. It's really uncommon in the USA, but in the UK, there are many natural witches and wizards."

"Then how come you're one, you're not from the UK?"

"I dunno, I think someone in our family, no matter how far back, could have been a witch or wizard from Europe."

"How many are there?"

"Well, in the UK, there are loads. We have a government, our own prison, punishment system, and our own laws, own towns, shops, different jobs, it's a whole other world. Even my school."

"You went to a witchy school?"

"Yeah, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, best school ever."

"Hogwarts? Come on! That's not a proper name!"

"It is! Who spent seven years going to school there?"

"Okay, whatever. What's it like there?"

"Oh, it's fantastic! It's a castle up in Scotland, surrounded by miles of grounds and lake, and it's all built of stone. The Great Hall is massive, it has to fit over a thousand students in it, and the ghosts-"

"What kind of schools have ghosts?!"

"These were friendly ghosts, and they were a bit like house mascots, like Nearly Headless Nick. They were witches and wizards who died one day and decided that they wanted to stay, like one of our Professors."

"You have a Professor who's a fucking ghost?"

"Yeah, Professor Binns, he teaches History of Magic. They say he died in the middle of the night but got up and kept teaching anyway. History of Magic is one of the most boring classes though, so I think that they just couldn't find anyone to replace him. There's a poltergeist as well, his name is Peeves. He's supposedly as old as the school itself, which means he's over one thousand years old. He loved playing pranks on students and teacher the like, especially the caretaker."

"Okay, so ghost mascots and pranking poltergeists, any other creatures I should know about? Like see a giant squid or something?"

Hermione looked at him and his eyebrows shot to the ceiling.

"You're not fucking serious! A giant fucking squid!"

"Yep. And centaurs who lived in the forest, as well as mermaids, and giant spiders, and three-headed dogs. Oh, and I told you unicorns were real!"

"Unicorns? C'mon, that has to be a lie."

"Nope, I've stoked one, we learnt about them in Care of Magical Creatures. As well as the others, and Hippogriffs and loads of others."

"These lessons sound ridiculous! What kinda class is Care of Magical Creatures?"

"A really good one! We have loads of different classes. We don't do muggle subjects –"

"Muggle?"

"Sorry, non-magical. Yeah, so we don't do English or maths or science or anything like that. We have sort of equivalents to them though. Like we do Potions instead of Chemistry or Cookery, we have Herbology like biology, History of Magic instead of normal, Arithmancy as opposed to maths. We do some unique subjects like CoMC, Divination, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Charms, Astronomy and Defence Against the Dark Arts. And flying as well, but that's only the first year."

"What like on brooms?" Dean smirked as if he was making a joke but it faded as she gave him another look.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I did the regular subjects unlike the weird ones, went to high School like everyone else, but dad made me leave early, when I was 16, I didn't get to go to college. I started hunting when I was fourteen, I think. Sam then found out about hunting, we had kept it a secret for the first like, ten years. Three years ago, Dad and Sam had a huge argument, Sam saying that he didn't want to be a hunter, that he wanted a normal life. Dad told him that if he left he couldn't come back, and he did. Sam's at Stanford now, he's doing law. I haven't seen him in three years."

"I think he did the right thing. If I was still around I might've done that too, I would want to finish my education."

"Yeah, now look at you. I never thought you'd be an English teacher."

"It's something I love. I'm not going to be doing this for the rest of my life, though. I wanted a taste of a normal life for once, that's the real reason. I might go back to England sooner or later, god knows my friends want me too. I'll tell you something, I didn't finish my education at Hogwarts, life got in the way, and all the usual crap."

"Why not? You studied more than anyone!"

She just shrugged, not knowing what else to say, but she didn't want to tell him about the war.

Hermione looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting steadily later and she was hungry.

"Hey, Dean, what d'you want for dinner? I have pasta, or… that's it."

"Pasta's good."

"I don't want to eat too much, tomorrow, my family are coming around for lunch, big lunch, and normally there are well over 11 of us. And if you think that you're getting out of meeting them, then you're sorely mistaken."

"Uh, I don't know-"

"You are coming to meet my other brothers whether you like it or not."

"Who are these other brothers?"

"Two are my best friends from school, same year as me, and most of them are their brothers. The first one is Harry Potter, my best friend, then there's Ron Weasley, my other best friend. Then we have Ron's brothers George, Percy, even though he's less of a brother to me, Charlie and Bill. Then we have Ron's sister Ginny, who's always been a sister to me. In fact, they say I might as well change my name to Weasley. As for brothers I have two others, who's Lee and Neville, but they might not be coming. Then we have my two godsons, Teddy and James. James is Harry and Ginny's son. Kids wise, there's Victoire, Bill's daughter. They're all quite young, apart from Teddy who's 7 now. If she's coming there's Luna, who's like my other sister. She's married to Neville."

As she was telling Dean this, Hermione was boiling the water and chopping the tomatoes for the sauce. Dean was a bit in awe. She had a massive family now, and they all obviously really cared about her since they were willing to come over the States just to have lunch. He could barely remember all of the names she had sprouted off.

"You're taking this all very calmly, Mya."

"Well, I'm not going to sit about and cry about it, so I'm accepting it and moving on, forgive and forget and all that. If you're not doing anything, stir the pasta will you?"

This was very strange to him. Not only that he was there with her, but that she had a family and a life outside of them, something that he wanted. Also that he was helping make dinner in a small house, something so absurdly normal that it was weird.

"Right, that needs another ten minutes, why don't you go get your stuff out of the Impala, and bring it to the spare room? It's more comfortable than a motel, trust me."

"Yeah, sure." Dean went to go get his stuff as Hermione set the table and called him for dinner.

They ate in silence before Hermione got fed up and put some music on in the background. After dinner which was a strange experience mainly because of the tension, Dean said goodnight and went upstairs to the other room, which was an en suite. As he walked up the stairs she said "Dean that lot are coming round at like, 11, to help, so be up and dressed and everything nice and early so you can help."

He waved an arm in assurance then went up to bed, though he didn't go to sleep. First he had a shower, because he had just driven a long way and hadn't found a proper shower in a while. Then he just looked around the room. It was quite obviously a guest room, with plain white walls and bare furniture. But he looked in the wardrobe to drop his bag in and found a few picture albums inside.

Out of curiosity, he opened the first one and the first picture he saw was of Hermione when she was younger, only eight or nine, with two adults who he could guess were the Grangers. There were other pictures of Hermione with them, all through her childhood, going shopping, at weddings, on days out, like a proper family. Later on he got to a pictures that actually moved! They went through a little sequence as if they were videos! The first one was taken in front a castle, Hogwarts Dean thinks, and it's of Hermione and two boys, one red-headed and the other with black hair and glasses. They looked like they were twelve-ish.

There were loads of pictures with these two boys, obviously very good friends, then there were pictures of Hermione with another gangly boy, who looked uncomfortable in his skin, another couple of boys and girls, all wearing uniform and a red and gold tie. What really caught his attention was the picture of Mya sitting on the lap of a red-headed guy that he could recognise as her boyfriend from ages ago, the picture looking all romantic and happy, but with the guy's twin poking his head above the sofa next to them, and another boy on the other side doing the same. There are many pictures of these guys as well, with a couple of girls occasionally thrown into the mix.

He got to near the end of the album and there was a surprising picture there. Hermione was standing with her arms around the same two guys from the first one, all grimacing but not smiling, standing in front of a pile of ruins, that could have once been a bridge, as well as a castle that looked like the walls had been blown in. Hermione's hair was a mess and blood was splattered across her face, same with the other two. He turned the page, hoping for an explanation, but what he found were pictures of them afterwards, Mya at University, of her and her friends all a bit more grown up, with wedding rings on their fingers, then of weddings themselves. There was one of the black haired guy getting married to the ginger girl, of the gangly man marrying the blonde girl from the photos. There were photos of babies and of birthdays, but nothing else explaining the photo of the destroyed castle.

He put the album away and closed the wardrobe, then went to bed, with a lot of questions, but also feeling like he finally knew more about his sister.

It was the best night's sleep he had had in a while.

Hermione was up for a little more, reading and thinking about Dean's appearance back in her life. She had to go back to her dad, something she really didn't want to do. She preferred never having to face him, but she wouldn't have been a Gryffindor if she didn't. Plus, she got to see Dean again, and she will soon see Sam. Something she had wanted to do for a very long time. It was only one hunt as well, she'd be back on Monday and it will all be fine. Hopefully, Dean will be back in her life a bit more. At eleven, she went to bed as well.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The next morning, Dean thought he had died and gone to heaven. He was in one of the most comfortable beds he had ever slept in, a Queen sized bed with freshly washed cotton duvet and memory foam pillows. _Heaven_. It also helps that when he was properly awake, he could smell the wonderful aroma of freshly ground coffee. When he _finally _managed to drag himself out of the bed and pull on some decent clothes, he clambered down the stairs and realised it was nine in the morning and he had only two hours until he met Mya's new family. God.

In the kitchen, Mya had her back to him, while making a pot of coffee, with some toast.

"Morning!"

"Why're you so happy? It's 9 AM!"

"I'm always in a bad mood in the mornings, until I've had my third cup of coffee, but I haven't seen my friends in ages."

They sat down and talked for a while, just about random things, before Dean demanded to know everything about the visitors.

"Okay, there's Harry, saviour of the Wizarding World, yada yada yada, he's the one with black hair and glasses. His wife, Ginny, is one of my other best friends, since we were twelve, and she's the only young woman coming with red hair. They have one child, James, who looks like Harry and he's two years old. Ron is another red-head, our age, with blue eyes and quite tall. He's not married. Then there's George who looks like a stronger version of Ron, but he has only one ear. He's a massive prankster so watch out. George's wife is Angelina, and she's a few months pregnant now. Percy is another ginger and he has glasses. His wife is Audrey, lovely girl. Bill is the eldest Weasley son, he has long hair, ginger of course, and his wife is Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, French, very blond and pretty. Their daughter is Victoire who is 5 now. Charlie might not be coming as he is working in Romania. We also have Teddy, who's mine and Harry's godson. He's 7, and I think he might have blue hair, but his mum was a metamorphagus, meaning that they can change their appearance by will. His dad was a werewolf, and a good friend of ours, so if you see anything strange about him, that's why.

Then there is Molly Weasley, the matriarch. Don't question her, and eat as much as you can, rules for living with her. Then Arthur, her husband who is fascinated by all things muggle, so he will question you about things like electricity and cars. If Neville's coming he's the only other not ginger man coming, apart from Harry. Luna's got blonde hair and grey eyes, and she's a bit loopy, but honest and a good friend. That should be all of them."

They finished breakfast and helped tidy the place up.

True to her word, they arrived near to 11.

Dean had the surprise of his life when the fireplace lit green and out stepped 3 people. He was about to swear when he noticed that one of the three people was a kid who was only 5. The guy was in his mid-thirties but didn't look old at all. He had long-ish red hair and his face was covered in long scars. The woman, his wife, was stunningly beautiful, with pale long hair, with pale skin and blue eyes. She was thirty-ish, and when she poke she had a slight French accent, that had once been very strong.

The little girl had blond hair just like her mum, but her eyes were the same shade as her dad's.

As soon as the little girl, Victoire, Dean remembered, saw Mya she ran out of the fireplace and into his sister's arms. "Aunty Mione!"

"Hey pumpkin! How've you been?" Hermione picked up the girl and spun her around. In her arms, Victoire giggled and then was put down. Hermione then looked up and saw Bill and Fleur.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you! When are the others coming?"

The two adults hugged her and said hello and said that James had been playing hide and seek with Harry's cloak, which made her laugh, but Dean didn't understand, why was it so hard to find a little kid in a coat?

They went and sat on the sofa, where Dean was sitting, and talked for a bit, Dean feeling very awkward.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Dean."

Bill's eyes winded in surprise and shock, but Fleur just looked confused, then Hermione said that she'll tell her later.

After a chat, the fireplace lit green again, but this time, Dean was ready for the people to arrive. First came through a ginger man in glasses with his arm around a girl, then another man appeared in the middle of the apartment with a crack. He looked like the guy he had met 9 years ago, but he only one ear. He had his arm around a really pretty black lady, who had her stomach protruding showing off her pregnancy. They were greeted by a shout of "George!" and "Angie!" and massive hugs.

People kept arriving, gingers by the masses, and then came through the man Hermione had said was like her brother, with dark hair and glasses. He was the same age as them, with a scar on his forehead and he was holding a struggling two-year old who was finally set down. The little boy had dark hair and brown eyes and looked almost like a miniature of the man holding him. Another cry of "Mi-oh-knee!" came out of the little one's mouth. Harry, the man, got a massive, bone crushing hug. Then another crack sound and a woman with red hair appeared and threw her arms around Mya.

"So sorry we're late, but some idiot, forgot what his cloak looked like and wrapped our son in the wrong one-"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"And we couldn't find James, until he took the cloak off."

Dean, still not getting the laughter leant over to Bill and asked, "What's so funny?"

Bill answered chuckling, "Harry has a Cloak of Invisibility, and he forgot he did, he wrapped James up in it, and no one could see him."

Dean's jaw dropped, a Cloak of Invisibility, it sounded like a geek fantasy, not real life. But, then again, he hunted vampires and demons for a living, which wasn't exactly normal.

Once everyone was there, there were people sitting all over the sofas, on other people's laps, on the floor, and dragging chairs from the kitchen, it was a full house that almost seemed alive in the laughter.

Hermione stood up and whistled, silencing the room. "Right everyone, you're probably wondering who this is," she pointed to Dean and suddenly everyone's eyes were on him.

"You wanna introduce yourself?"

"Okay, yeah. I don't know how much Mya's told you lot about me. My name's Dean Winchester. I'm Mya's twin brother, I know I don't look like it, but yeah, it's true." He sat back down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The others were quiet.

"So _you're_ Dean! I've been waiting ages to meet you."

"Uh, thanks."

They got chatting and Dean found that most of them knew who he was anyway, all of the Weasley's anyway. They sat down and had an amazing lunch, complete with pie and everything. Once they had finished Dean had fell in love with the apple pie that Mrs Weasley had made, and he ate plenty enough that she didn't even tell him off. They talked all the way through lunch, and the atmosphere was light and fun. It was one of the best lunches of Dean's life.

After lunch they relaxed and had coffee, sitting around the enlarged table and just talking and joking. Later, the kids wanted some more entertainment and started chanting for something called a _Patronus?_ What was that?

He got his answer when some of the adults (Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny) stood up and took out their wands. Dean was unnerved by the magic, he wasn't used to it, and he still felt wrong around it. Hermione had had to go upstairs to go get her one, but she had used magic earlier, without one, it was strange.

Together they said "_Expecto Patronum!" _ Out of their wands came four different silvery glowing animals. A stag burst forwards and cantered around the kids, as did the horse, the Terrier simply bounded up to them, and the otter was swimming through the air leaving glowing trails behind them. The kids in the midst of all the animals were laughing and looking at the pretty creatures. Dean was amazed at how wonderful magic could be, how innocent. There were no babies being slaughtered in the process, no bones or demons, it was just pure magic.

Someone, Audrey, he thinks, leans over to explain the magic. "This is a Patronus. It's a representation of happiness and joy and innocence. To cast it you need to clear your mind and think of the happiest thought, your favourite memory and let it fill you, then push it outwards. It's really difficult magic as nearly everything connected to emotional magic is."

It was incredible.

The Weasley's left around four o'clock, giving hugs and kisses and saying goodbye.

"So do you do this thing often? Have lunch with them I mean."

"Yeah, in the summer and what holidays I get, I go over to England, but if I only have a weekend, they come over here, and they're gone sooner than I would be."

It was 5 o'clock when Hermione had everything packed and ready to go. She had charmed her bag to fit extra clothes, for her and Dean, as well as her cauldron and ingredients, in case they needed a potion, space for her many, many books, and as well as stuff for eating. She was well prepared. Hermione also took out her wand from under the bed, she, for some reason, had gotten more powerful since the war, and only needed her wand for the more powerful and combat spells, which she didn't really use anymore, and her old wand holster which went up her sleeve, long of course, to hide the scars.

They left on the 5 hour-ish journey to Stanford College, to visit their little brother. She was wary of getting in the Impala, because she last memory she had of it was it driving away, but as soon as she got in and Dean turned up the music, she was ready to go. They spent a good few hours in comfortable silence, just singing along to the music.

They reached Stanford, and took a left trying to find the right apartment.

It took a while.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

**00:42 AM.**

Sam was in bed, happily asleep, back to back with his girlfriend. Sam felt a shift in the bed and opened his eyes to the sound of a window opening. Cautiously he got out of bed, and left the room. There's a window open, but last he remembers, he was sure he closed all of the windows before going to bed. A silhouette of a man walks past the beads at the end of the corridor and Sam comes up with a plan inside of his head. The man walks into the room that Sam was occupying, and Sam lunged forward, grabbing the man by the shoulder and pulling him down to the floor. The man knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at Sam, who ducked. The man grabbed Sam's arm, swung him around, and shoved him back. Sam kicked and was blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he saw it now; Sam got his first glimpse of the man. The man elbowed Sam in the face; Sam kicked at his head. The man ducked and swung and Sam blocked. The man knocked Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other held Sam's wrist.

"Whoa, easy tiger."

Revelation struck Sam.

"Dean? You scared the crap outta me!"

"That's 'cause your out of practise."

Sam then grabbed Dean and flipped him over, pinning him to the floor.

"Or not."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The door burst open and Hermione stumbled through, as if she had been leaning on it. She stood up, and brushed imaginary dirt off of her clothes.

"Sorry, forgot which door it was."

Dean smiled at her, which Sam noticed and said, "Who's she? New slut?"

Both Dean and the girl started making gagging noises, positively disgusted by that thought.

Hermione protested. "No way, on earth would that ever happen. Two reasons. One, I am not a slut, in any way, shape or form and two-"

"Sam?" A new voice called from behind them. Standing there was Jess, in short shorts and a cropped top. Dean leered at her, which Hermione caught, and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Jess. Dean, uh, whoever you are, this is my girlfriend Jess."

"Dean as in your brother?"

Sam nodded, then asked Hermione who she was again.

"Sammy, I'm hurt. Don't you recognise your own sister?"

"You have a sister, and you didn't tell me?"

Sam looked at Hermione, shocked, then turned to Jess, but Hermione answered before he could.

"He didn't really know he had a sister until he was, what? Fourteen? How much do you even know about me?"

"That you're Dean's twin, you're names Hermione, but Mya for short. That's it."

Hermione turned round to face Dean, a scowl on her face. "You didn't tell him?"

He knew what she was talking about but told her that he wasn't sure if she was good or not, in the beginning.

"Told me what?"

"Never mind."

Hermione leant forwards and shook Jess's hand. "Hermione Granger – or Winchester – nice to meet you."

"Jessica Moore. Just let me go put something on."

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't dream of it."

"_Dean." _

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't make any further suggestions.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

Sam managed to get over his shock of seeing his long-lost sister he had never met, and answered Dean with a stony expression.

"No," He went over to Jess and put his arm around her, half protective, half possessive. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Hermione answered. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean ducked his head and looked back up.

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

**-SPN&HP-**


	9. Coming Clean

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Sam marched over to the door and wrenched it open, Dean following. Hermione gave a small smile to Jess then turned to follow her brothers. God that sounded odd to her ears. They moved downstairs, through the old building and towards the car.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you and our long-lost sister!"

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

Sam stopped and Hermione had her first good look at him. He was amazingly tall, around a whole foot taller than her, with long-ish hair for a boy anyways, that matched hers in shade. He had blue-green eyes that almost changed colour in the light which she could see straight from mom's face. While Hermione herself had their dad's brown eyes, and Sam having their mom's, she had no clue as to where Dean's green orbs came from. His face was set in a hard way that she could see straight from their dad this time, forehead slightly tensed and eyebrows pinched, the look John got when he was being stubborn about something, so about 97% of the time.

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Listen up, buttercup," Hermione spoke this time, and Sam almost started, hearing such a different accent to someone that looked so much like their dad was frightening, as well as the fact she had just called him buttercup, which was not cool. "You don't just stop hunting. I was trained, I haven't even gone on a hunt yet, and I was sent away from all this shit, and look where I am now. Even if you do try, this is our_ dad_ we're talking about, not just some run-of-the-mill douche that's trying to eat your arse."

"I said I was done, and where do you come into this? You left – "

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Sam saw the change of subject but he also saw the look in Dean's eye, warning him not to. Sam almost scoffed, he looked at this petit brunette who hardly came up to his shoulder and had never even been on a hunt, he could take her easily. But there was something about her that made him stop.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45."

They stopped in front of a metal gate that lead out of the apartment building and Sam turned to face Dean.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say "Don't be afraid of the dark""

"Please, quit whinging, John's done worse to me."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like seeing his 6 year old daughter do something she has no control of, taking her away from her twin and baby brother, kicking her out of the family, and loading her on a plane to England, never to be seen again. Now shut your pie-hole, 'because whatever dad did to you, I'll tell you what he did to me."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too."

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us? "

Dean rolled his eyes, but Hermione was hurt, what had happened to her baby brother, the one who she chased around stuffy motel rooms and cried whenever he saw anything clown-related? Who hated to be separated from his family?

Hermione walked in between the two and pushed pen the door, walking towards the car.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe."

"Safe? Please! Safe doesn't work out, I know. I've tried."

They walked over to the Impala, checking over their shoulders to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Well it's worked so far."

"And that's why you ran away. "

There was another moment of silence, Hermione staring with her mouth agape. _Ran away?!_ Why on earth would he do that?! She realised that maybe they weren't that similar, Sam wanted to get away from the family, while Hermione would have given anything to get them back.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

Those words. _Stay gone._ It happened again. Only this time, Sam was the one who wanted to.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"You've got _Mya_ to help you." Sam sneered, for some reason he really did not like his sister very much at all.

"Yeah, but how about a little family outing?"

Sam looked down and sighed. When he looked back up his mind was a bit clearer.

"What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the boot of the Impala. It was full to the brim with weapons, papers, and other clutter; he pulled up a shotgun and used it to brace the trunk open. He dug through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

Hermione came up, and moved Dean aside. "Budge up, I'll find it, you talk. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to me. That last bit was said under her breath but Dean still caught it and looked at her with a frown on his face. It was true, Sam wasn't being the nicest at the moment, and he wondered what his problem was. Hermione leant down and searched through the boot, moving more carefully around the knives that were in their and tried to find the thing.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

Sam smiled a small bit and leant again the car.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"I'm twenty six, dude."

"Jesus, don't say that. I already feel old enough." Hermione muttered as she pulled out several papers from the back of the boot, under several guns.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." She passed a paper to Dean who scanned it and then passed it to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped."

She looked at another then passed that one on too.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so John went to go dig around."

"That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

Dean then pulled out a small tape recorder.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

He pressed "play". The recording is John's voice, and is broken up, full of static. Even though it was hardly distinguishable, Hermione still felt a shiver go down her spine, but then her face hardened and her shoulders straightened.

"_Dean... something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may..._

_Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."_

Dean looked back up at Sam who replied.

"You know there's EVP on that?"

Dean smiled tiredly, still leaning on the car. "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Dean pressed "play" again. An eerie woman's voice whispered slowly.

"_I can never go home..."_

"Never go home. "

Hermione shut the trunk and then went round and sat in the passenger side of the car. "You let me know what you wanna do, but I have a class to teach on Monday and I wanna be done by then."

They looked towards her, both with different thoughts in their head.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. "

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just… answer my question. Why is she here?"

"She's our sister, Sammy, my twin. I haven't seen her properly in twenty years and I got an excuse to see her now. She's got this whole other family and I wanted to see her before she went back to them. Plus I wanna know what the fuck possessed dad to send her away like that."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't expect me to be all chummy with her. I need to get back first thing Monday as well."

"What's first thing Monday?"

Sam started to walk away, but turned back, suddenly looking all awkward and shy. Yeah, this was gonna be good.

"I have this... I have an interview."

Dean was leaning on the trunk of the Impala, and shrugged his shoulders.

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

Sam turned to face his brother even more now, moving his shoulders and saying confidently.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school? Really?"

Sam glared at him but ignored him.

"So we got a deal, or not?"

Sam went back upstairs to pack, Hermione was waiting in the car. Dean opened up the door and slide in next to her.

"So what'd he say?"

"He said yes."

"Of course he did." She looked around at the familiar inner of the car, the black leather seats the memories of her childhood. "Just like the good ole times," She said, smirking up and Dean, who again was so much taller than her.

"You bet it, shorty," he winked.

That conceded to an argument, whether Hermione was unnaturally short, or he and Sam were just giants. It somehow ended it a battle of the wits as they ended up just calling each other weirdly fantastic insults and then laughing. Some of them were hilarious, especially the British ones to Dean. But, come on, what kind of insult was git? Or knob? Or tosser? Or twat? They all sounded made up!

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

The next morning they were in an out of the way gas station in the middle of no-where, but yet, they still managed to find junk food. Dean and Mya came out of the store holding two paper bags full of the junk. Sam was sorting through the tapes Dean still kept in the car when he looked over to see then standing there.

"Hey! You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks." Sam looked a little disgusted by the stuff Dean had in his hand, and couldn't help but wonder who could eat that first thing in the morning. Well, his siblings obviously. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Nope, Sammy. I'm paying. I have an honest job thank you very much. School teacher. Plus I used to work in a hush-hush area of the government, I can live off the rewards for the rest of my life." It was true. Thanks to being part of the "Golden Trio" Hermione had received 36,000 Galleons for her war efforts and to cover any therapy if he needed to recover from the cruciatus curse. Plus, they had wanted her to be Minister of Magic, either her or Harry, so a little bit of a bribe was put in place. This was around £18,000,000, or $30 million dollars once converted. She was loaded, but not that she told the boys that, they'd wonder how she got the money and she didn't want to tell Sam that she was a witch, he was already acting hostile enough.

"Yeah?"

Dean got into the car from behind the wheel, and Hermione pulled the older sister status and got shotgun.

"I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motörhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock. "

"Yeah, and they're awesome. I tried to show my friends the wonders of rock music but they just covered their ear and told me to, and I quote, "Turn that bloody abomination off, who'd want to listen to middle-aged men screaming into microphones." At which point I showed them the door and turned the music up. My parents listened to classical crap, it was hilarious to see their reactions when AC/DC came hurling through the walls. Seriously though, how'd you grow up in this car and not love the music?"

"Well, she said it. House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. "

She snatched a tape from Sam and popped it in; "Back in Black" by AC/DC blared from the speakers.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay? "

"Nope, you're always-"

"Gonna be Sammy-"

"To me, baby brother!"

They cranked up the music and even Sam couldn't help but laugh at the twins having a singing contest at who could belt out the lyrics the loudest. By the end of the tape, Hermione had a pretend microphone in hand, Dean was belting it out, trying to keep his eyes on the road and Sam was playing air guitar in the back. It was the most fun they had had in a while.

They kept driving and they passed a sign that appeared, telling them that they were now at Jericho.

Dean had his hand on the wheel, staring out at the road, Hermione had her arm on the window, the wind dancing into the car and massing up her hair even more, It was resembling even more of a bush now, with her curls getting more tangled than they did from the head-banging. Sam had his phone to his ear, he had just gotten off of it.

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something, I guess."

"Check it out."

They had driven past a crime scene in progress on a bridge ahead of them- police tape around a beat-up car, several police cars, and various people in uniform were milling around. On the riverbed below, several more people were conducting a search. Dean then reached down into the compartment under the radio and pulled out a box, inside there were several fake FBI badges and the like. Dean pulled the car over and stepped out, followed by Hermione then Sam. There were Police men littered about, one talking into his radio, the other still investigating.

"Let's go."

They walked into the crime scene as if they belonged there, walking confidently up to the two police men investigating the battered car.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

"And who are you?"

Dean pulled out the badge and flashed it towards the cop.

"Federal Marshals."

"You lot are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled innocently, and put her hands behind her back. "Thank you, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?"

The police man looked at Sam and Dean a little suspiciously but then looked back at Hermione. Dean almost couldn't believe it. She had a small smile on her face, as if they weren't braking the law right now, she wasn't hesitating and she looked too innocent to be doing anything bad. She was a really fantastic liar. Plus with her accent and on the account of her looking blameless, they obviously believed her much more than they would have Dean.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?"

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Hermione had started looking the car up and down, assessing it for damage, while Dean circled in the opposite direction, and occasionally crossing paths.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell"

"So what's the theory?"

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring, "The police man shrugged.

Dean smirked and stood next to Sam. "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Sam then stomped on Dean's foot, very hard.

"Thank you for your time. Gentlemen"

As they walked away, Dean reached up and smacked Sam on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Hermione walked up in-between them and shook her head. "Now, now boys. Don't be childish."

"There's no point in growing up if you can't act a little bit childish sometimes."

"Dean Winchester, you are such a nerd!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You just correctly quoted the Fourth Doctor to me!"

"Well you recognised it!"

"It's no secret that I'm a nerd anyway."

Dean just cleared his throat.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves. "

Sam cleared his throat. Behind Dean and Mya are a grim-looking Sherriff and two men in FBI jackets.

"Can I help you boys?"

"No, sir, we were just leaving. Agent Mulder. Agent Scully. "

They kept walking and got back into the car. They then kept driving till they reached the town.

They walked past a movie theatre. The Marquee read:

EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING

SUNDAY 8PM

BE SAFE OUT THERE

A teenaged girl was tacking up posters showing Troy's face.

"I'll bet you that's her."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Dean arched and eyebrow at her then walked towards the girl.

"You must be Amy."

The girl looked up to where Dean was. "Yeah," her voice was slightly doubtful.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles and aunt. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and Mya."

"He never mentioned you to me."

They started walking towards a diner at a fast pace.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around."

A Goth girl approached, put a hand gently on Amy's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure."

They went into the diner.

The five of them were sitting in a booth by the curtain clad window. The rest of the diner was empty, save for the waitress coming to clear the tables. Dean was opposite Amy, Sam on his left opposite the Goth girl, and Hermione was sitting on a chair at the end of a table.

Amy was telling them the story of what had happened.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and, uh, he never did."

Sam leant forward, his hair falling in his eyes that showed concern for the girl he didn't know. That or very good acting. Probably the latter. "He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"

"No. Nothing I can remember. "

Hermione sat quite awkwardly, distractedly tapping some old tune onto the mug of coffee in her hand.

Hermione then noticed the pentagram necklace that Amy had on.

"I like your necklace."

Amy picked it up and fiddled with it.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents. With all that devil stuff. "

Hermione, being the bookworm nerd she was, just had to correct her.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything."

The girls shared a look between them that Mya caught.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk. "

Mya and Dean spoke in unison, something they rarely did now that they were older.

"What do they talk about?"

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Later that day they were sitting around an old computer. Dean typed in a search screen "Female Murder Hitchhiking". He found no results. He tried "Female Murder Centennial Highway" - the same.

Hermione moved over to him. "Here let me try."

He moved out of the way but there was no there chair so she just perched on the arm rest.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I haven't done this in a while."

"No problem."

She reached over and typed in "Female Suicide on Centennial."

It came up with one result, and article labelled Suicide on Centennial.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty four years, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Um, hang on a sec. Ahah! An hour before they found her she calls 9-1-1, apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die."

She then read part of the article out loud.

_'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it', said husband Joseph Welch_.

Sam had heard and wheeled his chair over to them. "That bridge look familiar to you?" It was the bridge the crime scene had taken place on.

They left the library and headed towards the bridge. IT was night now and it was getting creepier by the minute. The three Winchesters walked up to the edge of the bridge and gripped the metal railings, looking over the edge.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

"So you think Dad would have been here?"

Sam looked over at Dean.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Mya continued walking and the two boys followed her.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam stopped walking.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

"And so do I. I have a class to get back to, plus one of my best friends is pregnant, I need to be there for her.

"Monday. Right."

"Yeah, I forgot. You've got a whole other family to get back to. Don't need us much, do ya?" He looked over to Sam. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Dean turned around and kept walking.

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing.

"Don't talk about her like that."

He let go and notices Constance at the end of the bridge.

"Sam. Mya."

They came and stood next to each other, all looking out for the ghost but she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

Behind them, the Impala's engine started and its headlights came on. They turned to look.

"What the—"

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. No one was driving the car. A bad feeling settled in Hermione's stomach, warning her that this would not end well. The car jerked into motion, heading straight for them. They turned and ran. The car was moving faster than they were; when it got too close, Hermione took a leap of faith and dived over the railings.

Sam had caught himself on the edge of the bridge and was hanging on. He pulled himself up onto the bridge and looked around.

"Dean? Dean!"

Hermione pulled herself up from the railings, only just managing to hold on to them. Rather than trying to help her, Sam rushed over to the edge and saw Dean crawling out from the river, covered in mud and grime.

Sam laughed, relieved, and scooted away from the edge.

Hermione crawled up with an annoyed expression on her face, it was like Sam didn't want her there at all.

Of course, Dean being Dean had run to check over his car first thing he did. When he pronounced it safe he ranted about what a bitch Constance was. Then he complained about how much he stank. Hermione chocked back a laugh and a sarcastic comment at that, but Dean turned around to her anyway. "You think I smell bad, do ya? C'mon!" Dean opened his arms as if waiting for a hug, but when Hermione just backed away slowly, he chased after her, wrapping his arms around her, while she tried not to choke on the smell.

"Dean! Dean, get your dirty, mud infested arse off of my shirt! Uh!" By the time Dean let go and Hermione stopped complaining, her shirt was now covered in foul-smelling _things_. Great. He smirked at her and she poked her tongue out in return. Sam just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

They arrived back in town and got to the nearest motel. There they ordered one room, but tried to get three beds, but the most was two. When the man looked at Dean's card, he saw that they're dad had already rented out a room for a month, using the same alias Dean was using now. They agreed to that room and made their way over to it.

They open the door and see that every surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

"Whoa"

Dean turned on a light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffed the burger and recoiled.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

"Centennial Highway victims." Hermione nodded over to a wall that was covered in posters and newspaper clippings. The victims seen on the wall included Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong were all white males, judging by the photos.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—"

Sam crossed to the other side of the room while Dean was talking.

"—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

While Dean was talking, Hermione noticed Sam move to the other side and walked over to join him, staring at a wall with different, slightly horrifying images on it. There were pictures of skeletons, of woman wearing white, of ghosts and violent deaths.

"Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were John, though, I'd go ask her husband."

Sam tapped the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption said he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must have been sixty-four.

"If he's still alive."

"All right. Why don't you see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." She was still covered in the grime Dean had gotten her with, and although he needed it more, Hermione really needed a good shower to clear her mind, to leave it open to possibilities. Hermione left the room and Dean was left standing there with Sam.

There was a silence from where they had been left together, and then Sam turned to Dean. "Hey, Dean? What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments."

"All right. Jerk. "

"Bitch."

* * *

**-SPN&HP- **

Sam was pacing, holding his phone, and then bent down to sit on the bed, his phone in hand, then reaching up to his ear. He pressed some buttons and the voicemail from Jess played.

"_Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—"_

Dean, now clean, came out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket then leant forward to Sam. Hermione was sitting in the corner of the room, not really looking at anything in particular, trying her hardest to think of possible solutions, any weirdness or irregularity that she could think of.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, we're gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No."

"Your loss, Mya's buying."

Sam shook his head even more this time, and Dean frowned again. Hermione upped and went outside to wait for her brother, while Dean stayed inside for a minute. He walked towards Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we've got to talk."

"About what?"

"About why the hell you're treating Mya like a piece of dirt. She's our sister, Sammy-"

"Your sister, not mine."

"I'm pretty sure she is."

"Dean… just go."

Dean left the motel room and put his arm around Hermione, who was leaning against the door frame. He got the jacket the rest of the way on as they crossed the lot. Hermione looked around and noticed a police car near to them, with the Sherriff from yesterday still out and looking at them. Subtly as to not attract attention to themselves, Hermione tugged on the sleeve of Dean's jacket and motioned her head towards them, while still walking forwards. Dean understood and pulled out his phone, then dialled a number.

Suddenly the deputies approached them, not looking very friendly.

"Dude, five-oh, take off." Dean said into his phone, Hermione still looking out for them as he talked. They were in trouble.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad."

He hung up the phone as the Deputies approached even closer. They both turn and share identical grins. Hermione said in her faultless voice from yesterday, "Is there a problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner?"

"Partner? What, what partner?"

The officer then sends some of his men over to the motel room and Hermione inwardly panics though she didn't show it outwardly.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake ID's. You got anything that's real?"

Hermione grinned cheekily.

"My boobs."

Dean burst out laughing, the comment came unexpectedly. That didn't turn out well, and resulted in the two of them getting arrested. They waited in the Sherriff's office, speaking to each other in low tones. They stopped abruptly when a different officer came in, this time carrying a big box containing god-knows-what.

"You wanna tell us your real names?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent."

"And I'm Jane Weatherbee. But we've already told you this so I don't understand why-"

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talkin', like, misdemeanour kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. You two are officially suspects."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 we were three."

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean."

The Sherriff tossed down an old battered leather-bound journal and Mya winced. It was dad's.

"This his?"

They just stared at the journal as the Sheriff sat on the edge on the table, flicking through it: it's filled with newspaper clipping, notes and drawings, just like the motel wall.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, its nine kinds of crazy. But, I couldn't find your name anywhere in here, little lady."

"But I found this, too."

He opened the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means. And till you tell me who you're."

They both looked down at the page, in sync, then looked at each other, and then looked up.

Hermione had been quiet this whole time, twiddling with her thumbs while Dean wrestled verbally with the police.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo!"

"We gonna do this all night long?"

Thankfully a deputy burst into the room, successfully distracting the officer who looked like he was about to blow, thanks to Dean's amazing ability to annoy everyone.

Before he left, the Sheriff leant over the table, from where he was sitting, and handcuffed Dean to a table, then leant over to Hermione, who just stared back. "Is that really necessary, Officer?"

He just huffed and tied her to the table as well, not taking any chances and then leaves. Hermione looked over to Dean and smirked. "You wanna see my party trick?"

He nodded, looking a bit excited, he did like to see magic used like this.

"Okay, this is a really easy spell, I can do it without a wand, but just barely. Right, _Alohomora._" She whispered the last part, looking directly to the handcuffs on her wrist and they popped open with a small clang. As his eyes widened, Hermione leant over and undid Dean's as well. "Don't tell Sam, okay?"

"Okay."

They reached forward and grabbed the journal before busting outta there.

"Listen, we gotta talk."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"I've got his journal."

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"I'm not sure yet."

"Sam? Sam!"

Dean swore as the phone cut off. He turned to Mya and quickly explained that they needed to get to the old house as quickly as possible. She nodded and hurried up, they kept jogging for a while, not having the car with them but the house was quite close, thankfully. She was worried for her baby brother, something wasn't right with him. When they got there, they saw Constance leaning her Sam, her form flickering as she held all five of her fingers into his flesh, somehow causing immense damage to Sam, who was struggling to sit up in the seat of the Impala.

Luckily, Sam had thought to roll the windows down, which made it much easier to Dean to shoot. But before that happened, Hermione had panicked, and reached for her wand. It wasn't there. She tried to think of a way to do this, and she had resigned herself to having to tell Sam about Magic, as long as he got to live. Her worried thoughts were scattered and cleared at the same moment the gun shot went off. Constance, who was still straddling Sam, then turned and hissed at Dean, who had his gun in hand, and then promptly disappeared.

Sam managed to sit up in the car and then did something so reckless that he deserved the title of a Gryffindor. He put his foot down on the accelerator and drove at full speed towards the wall of the house with his words, "I'm taking you home."

He crashed through the house into an old parlour, seemingly unhurt, which was bloody fantastic news. Just as all was calm, the bitch re-appeared, glaring at the trio. As she glared, the bureau decided to race towards them and pin them to the car. It didn't work out as the spirit planned. Sensing danger, Hermione's magic flared out, burning out of her much like it did to children before they are trained. Accidental magic. The desk stopped barely a ruler's length away from them, just shy of crushing their legs.

Their exact reactions went as follows: Hermione looked surprised, but not particularly shocked as she knew that magic could react this way, but she was still surprised as she didn't think that she had enough magic to do that wandless. Dean's mouth was agape, but he wasn't all that surprised either, mainly relieved as that would have hurt. Sam's reaction was the one to watch for. His mouth was open, comically low, his eyes had bulged and he had a mix of fear and confusion on his face. Even Constance was surprised. She got over it quickly enough, especially as the lights started to flicker, and water started to run, flowing down the wooden steps. Suddenly, a young boy and girl appear, holding hands and wearing kind of old-fashioned clothes. They began to walk down the staircase while staring at who Hermione could only assume was their mother. "You've come home to us, Mommy."

Yep.

Constance looked at them, despairingly. Her children, one of her biggest regrets, drowning them in a fit of rage. She looked scared. Suddenly, in a flash, the two children appeared right behind her, and then embrace her in an almost hug, that was until the screaming started. Her image was flickering and in a surge of energy, they melted grotesquely into a purple puddle and seeped out through the floorboards.

"So this is where she drowned her kids."

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, guys."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass."

Hermione laughed and made her way over to the car, inspecting it for any damage the crash might have caused.

"I'll tell you another thing. If you broke the car? We'll kill you."

This time Dean laughed, but Sam's face didn't change.

"I wanna say something though, what the hell stopped the bureau? It looked like magic, and we know that that isn't a good sign for anyone."

The twins just laugh nervously and get into the car, Sam shrugging and following.

They let the creepy old house and made for the highway.

* * *

**-SPN&HP-**

Dean was once again driving, Hermione sitting next to him, searching through the many, many tapes, and Sam sitting pensively in the back.

"So, dad's gone to this place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado – "

"Uh, Dean?"

"Yeah, Mya?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to be back. By the next few hours at least. I have papers to mark, and lessons to plan, and you know that my friend is ready to pop at any moment. Plus, it's my godson's birthday coming up as well and I can't really miss that."

"Yeah, I understand. We'll drop Sammy off first, then you okay?"

"Okay."

Sam had nodded off at some point during the drive, and Hermione was busy taking adorable pictures of him.

"Hey Dean, did you feel like something was off about Sam? He was acting a bit mad."

"Yeah, I have no idea what's wrong with him. He's normally too nice, and sensitive and feely and all that crap."

They arrived at the apartment, and said goodbye to Sam. As they were about to drive away, they noticed the fire starting in their room and both had similar bouts of panic that was fully justified once they reached the apartment. The bedroom was in flames and Jess was pinned to the ceiling, a gash in her stomach, just like mom was. It made Hermione wince thinking about it, about how their mom had suffered.

Sam was still on the bed, in shock, crying out his girlfriend's name, but not moving away from the fire. Hermione had her wand out now, and started putting out the fire as best as she could, but for some reason, the _aguamenti_ charm was doing nothing to help. She and Dean grabbed Sam by the underarms, and pulled him forcefully out of the door, trying as best as they could to avoid the flames and getting burnt.

Once they were outside and things had calmed down slightly, Sam turned to Hermione. He had tears on his face and he looked distraught.

"What are you? And don't lie to me."

His voice was soft but slightly broken and hoarse from shouting.

"I…I'm a witch, Sammy."

"…What?"

"A witch. But I'm not a demon-"

"Get away from me."

Sam raised his voice now, shaking and filled with disgust.

"Hey, Sam, don't yell at her-"

"Quiet, Dean! I don't want to know. I hunt things like you. Just go!"

"Sam-"

"Go! It's not like we wanted you here in the first place! We only needed you because of dad! We haven't found him and we won't so you can go now. I mean, you really thought different? If Dean wanted to see you so badly, then why didn't he come find you before this? Because he didn't want to! Go back to your new family! Because this one doesn't want you! Go back to your perfectly normal life, bring your demonic powers with you and leave us the hell alone!"

Sam was properly shouting at her now, towering over his big sister, his hair in his face, eyes alight with fury. Since Hermione barely came up to his chest anyway, with his head bent down, jaw tense, she looked even smaller in comparison, and very, very frail. That was something Dean had noticed before, she was quite thin, in the wrong places, like she didn't eat properly, and she had bags under her eyes. She also had loads of scars, all over her body, that and her teary eyes, made her suddenly look a lot more fragile and vulnerable. As Sam kept yelling his abuse at her, taking his anger out, she started shaking. This is what she had expected, but a whole lot worse.

She looked at Dean for support, but he was too busy studying his shoes. By the time Sam had finished, she had tears on her cheeks.

"Alright, if you wanted me to leave, I'll go."

She turned around, and started to walk away, but in her mind, it wasn't the outside of an apartment anymore, and it wasn't from her brothers, it was now in an airport, walking away from her father. She felt very much 6 years old again. Before anyone could make a comment, she spun on her heel, wand in hand and apparated back into her apartment.

When she left, Sam had calmed down considerably, his anger deflated out of him. Holy shit. What had he just done?

* * *

-**SPN&HP-**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and favs and follows! **

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! There is really no excuse I can give apart from it's just been hectic!**

**I'll try and get the next one up soon!**

**Love you guys!**

**Elle**

**dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing **


End file.
